


Без масок

by Bonniemary



Series: Дикая охота [2]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Star Trek RPF, Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Physical and Mental Abuse, Slavery, Violence, Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: – Так расскажи, – попросил Крис. – Пожалуйста?Зои вздохнула и посмотрела на Зака.– Придется начать с самого начала, – предупредила она, – И рассказать обо всем. Ты не против?– Что? – рассеянно сказал Эрлкениг. – Делай, что хочешь.И тогда, с его разрешения, она начала.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: отважная и по уши влюбленная в текст[ Seriousmindedgeek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek)  
> Рисунки - единственной и неповторимой Египетской Мау ♥
> 
> И большое спасибо всем тем, благодаря кому история постепенно выползает на свет)))
> 
> Этот текст - попытка исторической стилизации, игра с классическими тропами романов на фоне довольно пестрой мифологии Старого и Нового Света, это городское фэнтези – и еще немножко это Star Trek RPF.

_Любовь у них не знает сносу, и, сколько ни кружи по небу звезды, они танцуют в сумеречном царстве своем без устали и срока._

_«Кельтские сумерки», Уильям Батлер Йейтс_

 

**31 октября 2013 года**

– Долго там еще? – спросил Крис. При этом фонарик в его руке чуть дернулся, и Зои, которая (он был в этом уверен) прекрасно видела в темноте, тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к нему:  
– Хочешь сам попробовать?  
– Карниз меня не выдержит, – Крис обхватил левой рукой запястье правой, стараясь держать фонарик неподвижно. – Я упаду, сломаю себе шею, и над кем тебе тогда смеяться? Зои фыркнула в ответ:  
– Можем проверить! А вдруг, пока ты шатался с нами, что-нибудь да изменилось?  
– Хочешь сказать, вы втихаря обратили меня? Херня, – сказал Крис, но на всякий случай покосился на Эрлкенига, – я бы заметил. Правда?..  
– Заметил бы, – подтвердил тот. Он сидел на зубце крепостной стены так же непринужденно, как на кресле в гостиной, и чуть покачивал ногой, разглядывая огни внизу. Днем замок на холме был прибежищем туристов, но только опустилась ночь, как в нем с комфортом расположилась Дикая охота. И все ради того, чтобы помочь Крису в его очередном задании – признаться честно, он был в недоумении. – Уверяю тебя, этот момент ты бы точно не пропустил, – добавил Зак и ухмыльнулся.  
– Испортил все веселье, – проворчала Зои. Она стояла на узком карнизе, запустив руку в бойницу, и, судя по всему, развлекалась на всю катушку. – Есть еще немного перегноя и сухих веток. Кажется, я нашла гнездо!  
– А птенцы? – поинтересовался Зак.  
– Только их кости, – ухмыльнулась она. – Вы точно уверены, что мы не их ищем?  
– Точно, – Крис перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, и это заставило фонарик в его руке опять сдвинуться. Зои недовольно фыркнула, но он ничем не мог ей помочь. – У меня уже все тело затекло, – пожаловался он и спросил, рискуя снова вызвать ее негодование. – Там есть что-нибудь или нет?  
– Ветки. Листья. Какая-то труха, очень мерзкая, сам попробуй в ней… О, вот, кажется… Да! – воскликнула Зои и вытащила из бойницы что-то наподобие небольшой деревянной коробки. Крис и ахнуть не успел, как она полетела вниз, а Зои, балансируя на карнизе, надела на палец кольцо и теперь довольно разглядывала его. – Ух ты! Красивое!  
Крис наклонился вниз, пытаясь рассмотреть, куда упала шкатулка, зашарил тонким лучом фонарика по стене, но бесполезно – слишком было высоко, да и заросли кустов под стеной исключали возможность что-нибудь увидеть.  
– А вдруг там было что-то важное! – возмутился он, поворачиваясь к Зои, но не обнаружил ее на прежнем месте. Она быстро шла по карнизу, не глядя вниз, а только любуясь кольцом на пальце, но, подойдя ближе, сняла его и кинула Заку.  
– Держи!  
У Криса едва сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди. Он вскинул голову, удостоверился, что кольцо находится в безопасности, и привалился к стене, переводя дыхание:  
– Вы совсем с ума сошли! А вдруг бы оно упало вниз, что тогда?.. Как бы мы его искали?..  
Зои ткнула его пальцем в плечо, Крис поспешно отодвинулся и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь спуститься. – Это вам ничего, а мне Виенн голову оторвет, если с ее цацкой что-то случится!  
– Не оторвет, – Зак крутил кольцо в пальцах, внимательно рассматривая. Крис поднял фонарик и сощурился, пытаясь тоже приобщиться к прекрасному. Кольцо как кольцо, круглый зеленый камень в оправе из золота.  
– Не волнуйся, смертный, мы здесь, чтобы защитить тебя! Как два ангела-хранителя! – пропела Зои у Криса за спиной.  
– Что-то вы на них не очень похожи…  
Они появились сразу же, как только Бен объяснил, в чем заключается новое задание, и все время вели себя странно – перешептывались у Криса за спиной и обменивались многозначительными взглядами. Он решил, что они знали его клиентку – женщину по имени Виенн, с которой Крис должен был встретиться, как только найдет ее потерянный перстень. Каким образом, Бенедикт не уточнил, но за год с лишним Крис уже достаточно привык ко всяким сверхъестественным вещам и не стал переспрашивать. Что его действительно удивляло, так это поведение Зака и Зои – весь вечер они были какие-то чересчур возбужденные, взволнованные, будто это задание предназначалось только для них и имело особую важность. А может, близость Хэллоуина сказывалась – пусть в этом году и не намечалось ничего похожего на безумие прошлой осени, но мало ли. Кто их знает, этих фэйри.  
Крис уже достаточно пообщался с Охотой, пока носился с ними весной, прыгая из одной страны в другую, но Зак и Зои все еще изумляли его.  
– Она не будет ругаться, уверяю тебя, – Зак налюбовался на кольцо и щелчком пальца отправил его в полет – теперь уже по направлению к Крису. – Лови!  
Зои скользнула вперед быстрее, чем можно было заметить, и положила руку ему плечо: другой рукой она коснулась Зака, догадался Крис за секунду до того, как схватил кольцо. И обреченно понял, что это был портал. Землю будто вышибли из-под ног, Криса повело, а окружающий мир померк на миг – чтобы вспыхнуть ослепляющим светом.  
Приземлились они в большом пустом помещении, похожем на холл торгового центра. Крис не устоял на ногах, несмотря на свой обширный опыт взаимодействия с порталами, и едва не рухнул носом вперед, но Зак удержал его одной рукой. На другой повисла Зои, которая умудрилась выхватить свой кинжал и теперь настороженно озиралась вокруг.  
– Почему на меня сработало? – возмутился Крис и, кряхтя, принял вертикальное положение. Кольцо лежало в его ладони прохладной тяжестью и было – по крайней мере, на вид – абсолютно безопасно. – Опять какие-то тайны и секреты?..  
– Сработало, потому что ты человек, – ответил Зак, снова взял кольцо, шагнул к лифту, возле которого они стояли, и нажал на кнопку вызова. – Зои, ты можешь убрать оружие. Здесь безопасно.  
Она поверила ему сразу же, как верила всегда, – черное лезвие бесшумно спряталось в ножны под курткой. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как двери лифта разошлись, пропуская их внутрь. Крис пока вертел головой, пытаясь выяснить, где они находятся, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме полдюжины сетевых моллов, которые могли быть в каком угодно городе какой угодно страны. Все они были уже закрыты на ночь и украшены непременными атрибутами Хэллоуина: пластиковыми тыквами, гирляндами картонных ведьм на метлах и прочей ерундой.  
В кабине лифта была всего одна кнопка в виде стрелки, направленной вниз. Зак не раздумывая нажал и ее, а Крис нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где уже видел такое. Они спустились этажей на десять, не меньше, прежде чем лифт снова остановился. Двери раскрылись, и Зои изумленно ахнула.  
Они оказались в саду с орхидеями. Тяжелый, влажный воздух, напоенный ароматом цветов, мха и древесной коры хлынул в нос Крису, заставив его отшатнуться от неожиданности. Цветы были повсюду: на деревянных полках стеллажей, на столах, на полу, они закрывали стены лианами и слались под ногами. Некоторые росли прямо на стволах деревьев – точнее, огромных пней, погруженных в питательный раствор и покрытых чем-то, что напоминало разросшиеся грибницы. От разнообразия цвета рябило в глазах: розовые орхидеи, лиловые, белоснежные, насыщенно-фиолетовые, персиковые, лимонно-желтые, бархатно-коричневые…  
На потолке была прикреплена какая-то сложная орошающая система в виде маленьких круглых распылителей, не больше блюдца, которые каждые несколько секунд выбрасывали струю мельчайших водяных брызг. Крису немедленно стало жарко, он расстегнул куртку и покосился на своих спутников. Зак чуть приподнял бровь, рассматривая сад, а Зои наклонилась к ближайшему цветку и понюхала его.  
– Это что-то невероятное…  
Крис заметил в глубине сада фигуру, которая приближалась к ним, и тронул Зака за плечо, предупреждая. Но тот не двинулся с места, и Крис понадеялся, что им ничего не угрожает.  
– Мои любимые, – сказала женщина, подходя ближе. На ней было свободное платье цвета корицы, волосы убраны в небрежный пучок. – _Cypripedium calceolus._ Но мне больше нравится второе название – венерины башмачки. Пурпурные, одни из самых редких. Правда, красивые? Привет, Зои. Здравствуй, Крис, – она взглянула на него и лукаво улыбнулась, – рада видеть тебя в добром здравии.  
– Здравствуй… те, – голос едва не подвел его, потому что Крис наконец узнал женщину. – Вайнона?..  
В последний раз она явилась ему на Карловом мосту, предупреждая о грядущем апокалипсисе, спокойная и отрешенная. Сейчас ее глаза смеялись, а лицо казалось моложе и прекрасней, чем прежде.  
– Сегодня меня зовут Виенн, – сообщила она ему и повернулась к Заку, который замер, точно статуя, едва увидев ее, – и кажется, у вас есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне!  
Эрлкениг медленно поклонился ей – так, как кланялся однажды Бену, признавая как равного, и протянул на ладони перстень:  
– Благодарю тебя за помощь.  
Крис, ничего не понимая, перевел взгляд на Зои – она тоже опустила голову в поклоне, длинные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая его.  
– Вы знакомы? – осторожно спросил он, хотя это и так было ясно.  
Вайнона – или Виенн, он еще не решил, как называть ее, – подняла кольцо и посмотрела на него. Изумруд сверкнул зеленью под светом многочисленных ламп, фэйри надела его на безымянный палец и сказала, обращаясь к Заку:  
– Пожалуйста. Я рада, что сейчас _ты_ здесь.  
Зои хмыкнула, но как-то странно – Крис покосился на нее и решил, что звук очень был похож на всхлипывание. Зак пристально смотрел на Виенн. Его тень поднялась за спиной, огромная и рогатая, затопила целый угол, и цветы как будто начали отворачиваться от нее в страхе. Крис моргнул. Нет, ему не показалось.  
– Мы были знакомы однажды, – мягко сказал Зак, обращаясь к Крису.  
– Очень давно, – подтвердила Зои. Она подняла голову и теперь с обожанием смотрела на Виенн – так, как не смотрела вообще ни на кого в этом мире. За исключением Зака.  
У Криса от всего этого голова шла кругом.  
– Пойдемте. Чайник уже закипел, – объявила фэйри и повела их в глубину сада, обогнув заросли папоротников. Зои зашагала следом, осторожно обходя лианы и время от времени наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть какой-нибудь цветок.  
– Не думал, что ты ее знаешь, – шепнул Крис Заку. – Это ж та, из Малой Страны!..  
– Это она меня знает, – тихо отозвался тот и попросил, – пожалуйста, не спрашивай ни о чем сейчас.  
Крис во все глаза уставился на него – чтобы Эрлкениг попросил о чем-то, да еще так вежливо, должно было произойти нечто из ряда вон выходящее!  
– Скажи мне, что нас не ждет очередной конец света на Хэллоуин! – прошипел Крис, пристраиваясь к Заку. Тот только глянул на него, и Крис сразу заткнулся.  
Виенн вывела их к островку среди зелени – растения деликатно отстранились, создавая место для небольшого кованого стола, который был накрыт на четыре персоны. Крис уселся в кресло с гнутыми ножками и бросил взгляд на фарфоровую посуду – в этот раз чашки были украшены тонкой росписью в восточном стиле. Присмотревшись, он увидел орхидеи. И чай был другой – сливочно-медовый, с приглушенным запахом карамели и лесного солнца. Зои сделала глоток и зажмурилась от удовольствия:  
– По-моему, он стал еще вкуснее!  
– А ты стала еще красивее, – улыбнулась Виенн и перевела взгляд на Зака, который к своей чашке не прикоснулся. – Такой же недоверчивый, как и всегда?  
– Нет, я… – он повертел головой по сторонам. – Пытаюсь понять, зачем ты пригласила нас сюда. Что значит кольцо?  
Это Крис и сам хотел бы услышать.  
Фэйри сделалась задумчивой:  
– Это подарок, – медленно подбирая слова, начала она. – От одного человека, который был мне небезразличен. Я спрятала перстень давным-давно и не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу снова, – она подняла руку и полюбовалась изумрудом, – не вспоминала про него так долго!.. Но в прошлом году Подменыш пришел ко мне и стал задавать вопросы, каких мне не задавали вот уже двести двадцать три года, – она взглянула на Зака, – и я снова вспомнила, какими настойчивыми бывают люди.  
– Настойчивыми? Ха! Если бы ты знала, какой он вредный! – наябедничала Зои. – Это самое странное приобретение в стае за последние два века!  
– Эй! – возмутился Крис. – Я не в вашей стае! А кто из нас вредный, еще можно поспорить!  
– Вижу, скучать тебе не приходится, – негромко сказала Виенн, обращаясь к Заку. Он фыркнул и поднес чашку к губам, все-таки пробуя чай.  
– Мне никогда не было скучно, и ты это знаешь, госпожа.  
– Больше, чем кто-либо, король.  
Крис засмотрелся на них. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как беседуют Бен и Зак: первый всегда был подчеркнуто любезен, но не скрывал своего снисходительного отношения к Дикой охоте и ее королю. Заку же приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил – если Бена он еще как-то терпел, то темные Беновы делишки со сверхъестественным вызывали у него злость и раздражение. К тому же, Зак явно не мог разгадать, кем на самом деле является Бен, и от этого бесился еще сильнее. В своей обычной, скрытной манере, но Крис уже привык и различал его настроение довольно хорошо. Сейчас, например, Зак притих и затаился – вряд ли какая-то рядовая фэйри превосходила его силой. Было что-то еще, совсем другое. Он не боялся ее, но…  
– Почему орхидеи? – Зои поставила чашку и потянулась за крошечными пирожными в белой глазури.  
– Мои розы умерли, – сказала Виенн и посмотрела на Криса. Он потупился, пытаясь убедить себя, что ни в чем не виноват, и одновременно испытывая раскаяние. Неважно, из-за кого погибли розы – из-за него, из-за Бенедикта, из-за Сары и ее колдуна, из-за демона, который едва не уничтожил их всех – черный сад на крыше пражского дома Крис не забудет уже никогда.  
– Орхидеи напоминают мне о детстве, – она наклонилась и погладила толстый, будто восковой лепесток цветка. – Кольцо ничего не значит, Закари. Я просто захотела увидеть тебя и Зои, а мальчик помог мне привести вас сюда.  
Крис хотел обидеться на мальчика, но потом подумал: по сравнению с ними троими он действительно еле-еле вышел из младенческого возраста, – и промолчал, потягивая чай.  
– Кольцо очень красивое, – Зои поставила ногу на стул и уложила подбородок на колено, счастливо глядя на Виенн. – Он же был смертный, да? Тот парень, который влюбился в тебя?  
– Нет, подожди, не начинай тут свои девчачьи разговоры! – Крис все-таки не выдержал и перебил ее. – Виенн, Вайнона, как вас там зовут, в этом году вы точно не чувствуете ничего? Никаких возмущений в Силе? Предвестников Темносияния?  
– Иногда я очень хочу его ударить, – доверительно сообщил Зак фэйри, – но боюсь, это не поможет.  
– Заверяю тебя, Кристофер, – серьезно произнесла она, – сегодня тебе ничего не грозит.  
Это прозвучало так, будто он беспокоился только о себе. Крис немедленно дал задний ход.  
– Я спрашиваю не потому, что боюсь за свою шкуру – вовсе нет, вы не подумайте! Просто лучше бы все знать наперед, не так ли? – пробормотал он.  
Зак и Зои переглянулись.  
– Да уж, – эхом отозвалась последняя, – было бы неплохо обо всем знать заранее.  
– Ты должна понимать, что даже самым могущественным из нас это не дано, – сказала Виенн, обращаясь к ней. – Я вижу множество вероятностей, но какая из них окажется подлинной, решает случай. Крис?..  
– А, да, я понял, – он как раз в это время осмелился попробовать пирожное – оно растаяло во рту, точно кусочек солнечного света, оставив Криса ошеломленно хлопать глазами, – так кольцо не означает ничего серьезного?.. Я все понял, просто уточняю на всякий случай!  
– Мы пойдем, – сообщил Эрлкениг, отодвигая кресло и поднимаясь на ноги. Зои последовала за ним, и только Крис остался сидеть, растерянно глядя то на них, то на фэйри, то на тарелочку с оставшимися пирожными. – Спасибо за чай.  
– Спасибо, что отозвались, – Виенн прятала улыбку в уголках глаз.  
Зои с тоской разглядывала орхидеи – ей явно хотелось попросить одну, но она не осмеливалась.  
– У тебя изумительный сад! – в конце концов сказала она и вцепилась в Зака: прижалась к нему, обхватила руками и устроила голову на плече. Крис наблюдал за ней, недоумевая – что бы это значило?  
– Я провожу вас, – Виенн встала и пошла вперед, указывая путь. Проходя мимо, она будто невзначай обронила. – Закари, у меня есть для тебя подарок.  
Крис удивился, вспомнив о черной розе – не орхидею же она ему подарит, в самом деле! Зои тоже выглядела смущенной – а еще умоляюще посмотрела на Зака, когда Виенн добавила:  
– Можешь выбрать любой цветок.  
Зак в замешательстве глянул на нее, потом на Криса, потом на Зои, которая приоткрыв рот озиралась вокруг. Помогать ему никто не собирался.  
– У тебя теплица, у меня стая, – грубовато бросил он Виенн, и тут же легонько толкнул Зои в бок. – Ну, что ты хочешь?..  
Лицо у нее сделалось такое несчастное, что Крис ее пожалел. Похоже, определиться она не могла, а они, тем временем, почти дошли до лифта. Интересно, мимоходом подумал Крис, знает ли кто-то в торговом центре, что творится у них на нижнем этаже?  
Зои поморщилась и ткнула пальцем наугад – в белый восковой цветок с единственным бордовым лепестком.  
– Этот, – объявил Зак.  
– Каттлея, – фэйри, казалось, была в замешательстве. Крис подумал, что, должно быть, Зои выбрала какой-то редкий цветок, единственный в мире, но Виенн тотчас опровергла его догадку. – Потерянная орхидея. Одна из самых простых и многочисленных.  
Она наклонилась, доставая из складок одежды нож, срезала стебель и протянула цветок Заку – но он замотал головой и отступил назад.  
– Отдай Зои.  
Виенн качнула цветком перед ним и руку не убрала:  
– Это твой подарок.  
Зак тяжело вздохнул, забрал орхидею и воткнул ее Зои в волосы. Она просияла и осторожно коснулась кончиками пальцев цветка.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Зак. – Я опять у тебя в долгу?  
– Ты никогда и не был. Все это вероятности, – загадочно произнесла Виенн и нажала на кнопку вызова лифта.  
– До свиданья, – быстро попрощался Крис, – спасибо за вашу помощь.  
В ответ она помахала ему – изумруд сверкнул на пальце зеленой вспышкой.

 

***

Едва только они поднялись, Зак вывернулся из лифта тенью, схватил Зои за руку, Криса за плечо и перенес их обратно в замок – гораздо лучше, чем портал, будто шагнул из одного места в другое. Крис, уже успевший понять, что сад орхидей был закрыт от проникновения извне, вопросов не задавал – по крайней мере, пока они не оказались в гостиной.  
– Наконец-то! – вскинулся навстречу Антон. – Мы тут чуть с ума не сошли!  
– Я вижу, – заметил Зак и вытряхнул из кресла Хайден – она заснула, опустив голову на подлокотник, а теперь сонно моргала и улыбалась ему, подставляя губы для поцелуя.  
– Хозяин! Ты вернулся!..  
Эрлкениг проигнорировал ее и подошел к камину, где потрескивал огонь.  
– Вы исчезли без предупреждения, – Дарина сложила руки на груди и с упреком переводила взгляд с Зака на Зои. – Не взяли никого с собой, ни о чем не сказали…  
– Мы были в гостях! – Зои крутнулась на каблуках и упала в другое кресло. По ее лицу бродила мечтательная улыбка, цветок белел в волосах.  
– Старые друзья? – спокойно поинтересовался Грегори.  
– Старые секреты, – пробормотал Крис, усаживаясь, – о которых, похоже, никому и никогда не рассказывают!  
– Ерунда, – фыркнул Антон, – в стае нет секретов! Теперь даже от этого смертного раздолбая!  
Он выпалил это и ошеломленно замолчал – король не осадил его как обычно, а продолжал молча смотреть в огонь. Зато Крис больше не собирался терпеть:  
– Сколько можно меня оскорблять! Да если бы не я, вас бы всех тут не было!  
– Если бы не ты, хрен бы нас кто так подставил! – не собирался сдаваться Антон.  
– Да прекратите вы! – вступилась Зои, но гораздо более равнодушно, чем обычно. Она вынула орхидею из прически и теперь любовалась ей, крутя между пальцев.  
Дарина вопросительно глянула сначала на Грегори, но он неподвижно стоял в свом углу, потом перевела взгляд на спину короля, пытаясь призвать его навести порядок.  
– Пора бы уже привыкнуть ко мне, – Крис чувствовал, что нужно остановиться, но не мог заставить себя, – вместо того, чтобы каждый раз устраивать сцены! Удивительно, что Джонатана здесь нет, еще один псих!  
– Ты не принадлежишь Охоте! – выкрикнул Антон, и это переполнило чашу терпения.  
– Хватит! – прорычал Зак, отворачиваясь от камина, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. – Он принадлежит, – совсем другим, мягким голосом добавил он, обращаясь к Антону, – хотя и не так, как ты, но Кристофер – тоже часть стаи, и с этим нужно считаться. Если ты против… – рот его криво изогнулся, – сегодня как раз та ночь, чтобы заявить об этом!  
Антон побледнел и торопливо замотал головой:  
– Нет. Конечно же, нет. Прости меня. Извини. Я ничего такого не имел в виду…  
– Кто-нибудь из вас? – Эрлкениг посмотрел на Хайден, потом на Дарину, и обе они опустили головы.  
Грегори пошевелился в своем углу:  
– Никто из нас не желает твоей власти – ни сейчас, ни в иную другую ночь. И никто не против смертного, раз ты привел его.  
Крис нервно облизал губы и поерзал в кресле. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать пару ласковых в адрес стаи, которая сама пришла к нему прошлой осенью за помощью, но здравый смысл победил, и он сжал челюсти до того, как из горла вырвался хотя бы один звук.  
– Не веди себя как ребенок, – Зои заложила цветок за ухо и поднялась, шагнула к Антону, – а обзывать смертного имею право только я и мой король. Запомни это. И принесите нам еды и вина, – без перехода приказала она.  
Хайден кивнула и вышла прочь. Грегори последовал за ней, а вот Дарина задержалась, бросая гневные взгляды на Антона. Наверное, боялась, что он еще что-то выкинет.  
– Я прошу прощения, – напряженным голосом произнес тот, избегая смотреть на Зака. Хозяин Охоты буркнул что-то в знак прощения, Антон развернулся и пошел к двери.  
Дарина скорчила гримасу и обменялась взглядом с Зои:  
– Глупый мальчишка…  
Через несколько секунд они снова остались втроем. Возвращаясь на место, Зои потрепала Криса по плечу:  
– Не волнуйся, пока ты нам не надоел, с тобой ничего плохого не случится!  
– Успокоила, – проворчал он. – Никак не могу понять, когда ты шутишь, а когда серьезно?  
– Я всегда серьезна, – Зои закинула ноги на низкую банкетку и потянулась, точно кошка.  
Зак обнаружил в глубине комнаты книжный шкаф и принялся исследовать его содержимое. К тому времени, как Дарина и Антон вернулись с подносами, нагруженными едой, он уже успел в пух и прах раскритиковать представленный ассортимент, но все же вытащил какой-то толстый том и устроился с ним на диване напротив Зои.  
Крис печально смотрел на куски свинины, поджаренной на вертеле. С тех самых пор, как он попробовал еду со стола Дикой охоты, вся остальная пища стала казаться ему пресной и безвкусной – а теперь еще и пирожные Виенн!  
Ничем не объяснимая тяга Зака к картошке-фри из Макдональдса со временем стала казаться абсолютно ненормальной, но Крис молчал и таскал ему пакеты Хэппи-Мил – из чистой вредности. На полке в крошечной комнате над баром «У Бенедикта» уже выстроилась коллекция игрушек.  
Зои отщипнула ягоду от грозди винограда и разлила вино по трем тяжелым серебряным кубкам.  
– Добрая ночь.  
– Добрая ночь, – Зак не глядя отсалютовал им, глотнул вина и поставил кубок на пол рядом с собой. Судя по всему, он был всецело погружен в книгу и не собирался начинать беседу, как это часто случалось. Зои играла с цветком, он ей просто покоя не давал: то вынет его из волос, то снова вставит в прическу, то понюхает. Аромат орхидей исчез, стоило им только оказаться в замке, но Крису казалось, что он мог почувствовать слабый запах, исходящий от цветка.  
– Откуда вы знаете Виенн? – негромко поинтересовался Крис. – Вайнону, или кто она там?  
Зои покосилась на Зака – он заметил это в пляшущем свете живого огня, – но тот никак не отреагировал.  
– Это очень давняя и очень долгая история…  
– Так расскажи мне ее, – попросил Крис. – Пожалуйста? Все равно делать нечего!  
Зои вздохнула. Снова посмотрела на Зака.  
– Придется начать с самого начала, – предупредила она, – И рассказать обо всем. Ты не против?  
– Что? – Эрлкениг рассеянно взглянул на нее. – Делай, что хочешь.  
И тогда, с его разрешения, она начала. 

 

 

**1756 год, Новый Свет**

Младенец орал во все горло – крошечный, сморщенный и черный.  
– Девочка, – обреченно сказала Эби и покосилась на доктора, который хлопотал над мисси Беккой. Тот не обратил никакого внимания, и пришлось им обмывать младенца вместе с неумехой Талишей, которая все время крестилась, вздрагивала от шума и едва не уронила кувшин с водой. Эби рассмотрела ребеночка как должно: головка с темным пухом волос на макушке, два глаза, два уха, беззубый рот, крошечный носик пуговичкой, пересчитала пальцы на руках и ногах, смыла кровь. Но девчушка не перестала кричать, даже когда Эби запеленала ее и встала у кровати, нерешительно взирая на доктора Мэтьюза.  
– Унеси ее отсюда, – приказал он, не глядя. Мисси Бекка лежала уже не бледная, а какая-то землисто-серая, ее волосы свалялись и промокли от пота, лицо заострилось. Ей немного осталось, Эби знала, и доктор Мэтьюз знал, а вот миссис Лота все надеялась, бедняжка.  
– Ребенок, – прошелестела мисси Бекка и подняла руку – чтоб тут же уронить ее на одеяло.  
– Все хорошо с твоим ребенком, – сказал Мэтьюз, чтобы ее успокоить, вот только мисси это не помогло. Она начала стонать и ворочаться, и доктор Мэтьюз недовольно поглядел на Эби, и махнул рукой, чтобы подошла поближе. – Ну, тихо, тихо! У тебя здоровая девочка, Ребекка, о ней можешь не волноваться. Главное сейчас – чтобы ты поправилась, а для этого нужно исключить все волнения и беспокойства!  
Говорил он уверенно, но все посматривал в угол комнаты, где Талиша собрала простыни, испачканные в крови. От них шел дух – тяжелый, дурной, так что Мэтьюз приказал позвать кого-нибудь вынести белье во двор и сжечь. Вот только мисси Бекке это уже помочь не могло. Она давно умирать собралась, и если бы не ребеночек, то наложила бы на себя руки еще минувшей зимой. Сразу после того, как Шептун ее снасильничал.  
Как его звали на самом деле, никто не знал, а Шептуном он стал после того, как Ириска Бью услыхал, как тот пристает к младшенькой мисси. Она гуляла с подружками в роще, а тут откуда не возьмись он – прижал ее к забору и начал всякое говорить. Что, мол, белой девчонке негоже так нос задирать, а то много вокруг черномазых найдется, которые спесь с нее да скинут, с одеждой вместе. Что она, небось, ни разочка мужчины раздетого не видела, а он бы ей показал, что у него и как приделано, да так показал, что она бы потом долго не забыла.  
Только все это он еще хуже говорил, но Ириска Бью не стал при женщинах в кухне рассказывать. Он и тогда бросился от коней, которых с Большим Джо сторожил, на помощь мисси Бекке, но она быстрее оказалась. Залепила Шептуну пощечину и громко так ему говорит:  
– Пошел вон отсюда!  
Шептун убежал, когда Ириска Бью ближе подошел, но напоследок ругался, как безумный, и обещал мисси, что вернется скоро. Мисси Бекка с виду и не испугалась его, начала Иоланту, дочку миссис Флоры, успокаивать, да Эллу Пирс, свою подружку, утешать – мол, ничего страшного не случилось. Вечером, конечно, все матушке рассказала, но миссис Лота всегда не особо негров жаловала, чтобы испугаться.  
– Нужно всех их на свое место поставить, дорогуша, и тогда они поймут, кого здесь надо слушаться!  
Мисси Бекка кивала и улыбалась печально, и всю следующую неделю старалась далеко от дома не отходить, вот только это ее не спасло, когда Шептун снова заявился.  
Все это пронеслось в голове у Эби, пока она стояла у кровати и смотрела на младшенькую мисси.  
– Ребенок, – прохрипела та и голову попыталась приподнять, чтобы дочку свою рассмотреть. Доктор Мэтьюз неохотно кивнул, и Эби наклонилась, протянула руки, чтобы мисси Бекка младенчика увидела.  
Девочка даже утихла на секунду, вот только мисси сразу же отвернулась. Слезы у нее по щекам текли прямо на подушку.  
– Зои.  
– Что? – доктор Мэтьюз переспросил, до того она это тихо сказала.  
– Зои. Я хочу, чтобы ее назвали Зои, – повторила мисси Бекка едва слышно, но очень четко. И третий раз сказала, чтобы не сомневались. – Зои.  
Эби посмотрела на доктора, но он ни словечка не произнес.  
– Хорошее имя, – тогда похвалила она, – сильное, звучное.  
Талиша у нее за спиной шмыгнула носом, но никто этого не заметил. Девочка снова начала кричать, и доктор замахал руками, чтобы ее забрали, но Эби уходить не спешила. Ведь не может же, чтобы младшенькая мисси свою дочку подержать не желала, перед смертью-то…  
– Унесите ее! – закричал доктор Мэтьюз, и Талиша хотела забрать младенца, но Эби ей не дала. Она вышла из спальни и отнесла девочку в гостиную.  
– Эби, ну что там? – миссис Лота поднялась ей навстречу, бледная, заплаканная, комкая кружевной платок в руках. Позади нее маялась Келси с флаконом нюхательных солей.  
– Внучка у вас, миссис Лота, – Эби показала ей младенца, – крепкая, здоровенькая, а уж вопит так, что у меня уши закладывает! Мисси сказала, чтобы Зои назвали, – тут она заколебалась, стоит ли сообщать хозяйке о том, что Бекки осталось недолго. – Вот только крови много было, доктор говорит, не должно столько крови…  
– Ребекка, – пробормотала миссис, оттолкнула Эби и бросилась в спальню дочери, не глянув на ребенка. Келси заколебалась: бежать за ней или ждать здесь, и Эби отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Иди на кухню, погрей молока. Малышку надо накормить.  
Келси любопытно глянула на сверток и спросила:  
– А мисс Ребекка сама не может покормить ребеночка? Мисс Ребекка скоро помрет?  
– Ступай на кухню! – прикрикнула на нее Эби, но девчонка не торопилась выполнять ее приказ.  
– Миссис Шарлота сказала, что найдет того проклятого негра и сдерет с него шкуру своими руками, – сообщила Келси, медленно двигаясь в обход Эби мимо вопящего свертка.  
– Найдет, как же, – глухо проворчала Эби. Шептуна с той ночи видели только один раз – в Чарльз-Тауне, в порту, где он прятался в каком-то сарае. Мальчишки, которые играли там, наткнулись на него и сразу же позвали регуляторов, но к их приходу Шептуна и след простыл. Кто-то говаривал, что он помер от голода, кто-то уверял, что видел его аж в Пидмонте, а кто-то клялся и божился, что он пробрался на один из кораблей, идущих в Старый Свет. Эби не верила ни одной из этих историй, но каждый вечер люто молилась Иисусу, чтобы трижды проклятый насильник нашел свой конец в какой-нибудь яме. Потому что не заслуживает мисси такой судьбы, а теперь еще и дочка ее бедная…  
– Талиша сказала, что мисс Ребекка совсем слабая и скоро помрет, а кто тогда о ребеночке заботиться будет? – Келси таки удалось подкрасться ближе и взглянуть на личико ребенка. – Ух, черный! – воскликнула она, и это разозлило Эби еще больше.  
– А ну пошла на кухню, кому я сказала! Никогда, что ли, черных младенцев не видала?  
Келси метнулась прочь, но Эби не унималась:  
– Какая разница, какого цвета дочка у мисси! Хозяйка родную внучку любить должна, какой бы она не была! И кем бы ни был ее отец, пусть Господь приберет его темную душонку!  
Она крепче прижала к себе девочку – Зои – и начала баюкать, бормоча себе под нос:  
– Никто тебя не тронет, не беспокойся. И не кричи ты, что за наказание! Может быть, доктор Мэтьюз что-то да сделает… Может, мисси еще поживет…  
В глубине души она понимала, что только напрасно обманывает себя, но не могла перестать надеяться на лучшее.  
– Господи, помоги нам всем, – взмолилась Эби, – пусть мисси будет жива, пусть хозяйка не серчает, пусть Шептун лежит себе в земле тихо!.. Да замолчи ты, наконец!  
Ребенок у нее на руках и не думал затихать – наоборот, с каждой минутой орал все громче и истошнее.  
Будто заранее оплакивал мать и бабку, и весь этот жестокий мир, и свою будущую жизнь. 

 

***

К тому времени, когда Зои исполнилось восемь лет, она еще не поняла, кто она. Хозяйка Сэлдан-Холл, Шарлота, иногда наряжала ее в красивые платья и усаживала в кабинете – чтобы показать, как пользоваться столовыми приборами, или послушать, как Зои читает Библию по слогам, или научить вышивать, или еще что-нибудь такое же бессмысленное и скучное.  
– Каждая леди должна уметь читать и считать, – говорила Шарлота в ответ на ее вопросы. – Каждая леди знает, что класть на стол локти неприлично. Леди должна прикрывать рот, когда зевает. Леди должна то… леди должна это…  
Зои не была уверена, что она – леди. Особенно в те дни, когда Шарлота не хотела ее видеть – тогда Зои убегала на задний двор к хозяйственным постройкам, весь день играла с детьми прислуги, лазила по деревьям и воровала из кухни кукурузные лепешки. Совершенно точно, леди всем этим не занимаются.  
Шарлота была ее бабкой – как такое получилось, Зои не понимала и частенько спрашивала у Эби.  
– Все это твой папаша, – пыхтела та, раскатывая тесто для пирога, выкручивая простыни или занимаясь еще какой-то домашней работой, – да приберет Господь его нечестивую душу! Дурной был человек, покатился по наклонной, да еще и младшенькую мисси сгубил! Осталась сиротка совсем одна, неприкаянная, кто теперь ее пожалеет, кто уму-разуму научит!..  
Обычно в этом месте она начинала шмыгать носом, вытирала потное лицо краем цветастого передника и прогоняла Зои:  
– Хватит спрашивать всякое! Иди лучше поиграй, или сделай что полезное, выучи молитву!  
Молитвы Зои заучивала особенно трудно: как не старалась Шарлота, не смогла вбить ей в голову ничего, кроме Отче наш и Радуйся, Дева Мария.  
Постепенно Зои узнавала подробности о своих родителях. Большой Джо как-то обронил, что в Шептуна, скорее всего, вселился дьявол, раз он сотворил дурное с мисс Ребеккой – она была та еще зазнайка, но рабам никогда слова дурного не сказала, в отличие от сестрицы и ихней маменьки. Рут рассказывала, как мисси Бекку нашли в сарае: платье на ней было разорвано, повсюду синяки и кровь. Почти две недели она металась в горячке и звала на помощь, и доктор Мэтьюз дежурил возле ее постели.  
Так же, как и во время родов, добавляла Талиша и многозначительно смотрела на Зои.  
А после родов Ребекка умерла, и ее похоронили на маленьком семейном кладбище за рощей, где уже покоился муж Шарлоты, Брендон, погибший лет пятнадцать назад во время нападения чероки. И его отец, Николас, приехавший в Новый Свет еще в незапамятные времена, в тысяча семьсот девятом, и привезший с собой красавицу жену Маргарет.  
Зои любила сидеть на кладбище. В сторонке от хозяйских могил теснилось с пару дюжин надгробий попроще, которые принадлежали рабам. Фамилий у них не было, только имена, похожие на прозвища, кое-как выбитые на неотесанных камнях. Зои любила повторять их вслух, вкладывая пальцы в желобки букв: Цирцея, Нэн, Юркий Тим, Самсон, Дарби, Малыш Гэл, Пестрая Салли…  
Зои было восемь, стараниями Шарлоты и Эби она знала, что когда-нибудь умрет, но верила, что надгробие с ее именем никогда не появится на кладбище в Сэлдан-Холл. Она бы предпочла судьбу Анны Бонни, которая была родом из этих краев и наводила страх на торговцев Нового Света. Пиратка Анна, храбрая и хитрая, она дралась наравне с мужчинами и командовала большим кораблем под черными парусами. Однажды губернатор Ямайки поймал ее и посадил в тюрьму, но Анна Бонни сбежала и до сих пор продолжает грабить богатых купцов. Если верить рассказам, к этому времени ей было уже чудовищно много лет, больше шестидесяти, но Зои это ни капли не смущало.  
– Что за глупости, – резко сказала Шарлота, когда Зои поделилась с ней своими мечтами, – каждый должен знать свое место! Ты никогда не станешь одной из этих несчастных женщин, никогда не сбежишь с пиратом, тебе и думать об этом не стоит! Если ты проявишь больше внимания и усидчивости, то, возможно, в будущем ты превратишься в леди, – тут она с сомнением оглядела Зои, от шелковых туфель, которые та поспешно надела на грязные ноги перед тем, как отправляться на урок, и заканчивая пятном на платье. – Но никаких пиратов! Никакой беготни по полям! Не смей и близко подходить к этим черномазым тварям!  
Вот это Зои всегда удивляло больше всего. Ее собственная кожа была такой же темной, как у Джо, Лины, Трикси, Мо и всех остальных ребятишек во дворе – ну, может быть, чуть светлее, но это совсем незаметно. И все равно Шарлота почему-то считала ее другой – и мало-помалу Зои начало казаться, что не только она. Чем старше Зои становилась, тем скорее стихали разговоры в кухне, стоило ей войти туда; тем более странными были взгляды, которые на нее кидали домашние слуги, когда она бегала мимо них в кабинет Шарлоты.  
– Они завидуют тебе, – говорила Шарлота, наряжая ее в очередное платье – розовое, желтое, бежевое в цветочек, нежно-зеленое, небесно-голубое, – завидуют и хотят, чтобы ты была такой же грязной, как они. Невежественной и грубой. Совсем не леди.  
Зои пропускала ее слова мимо ушей – особенно потому, что Шарлота далеко не всегда была мила и приятна. Временами на нее будто находило что-то – и тогда она смотрела на Зои с ненавистью, кричала на нее и прогоняла. Не то чтобы Зои была сильно против – она оставляла наряды и туфли в своей комнате, надевала платье из грубой ткани и выскальзывала босиком в окно. Чтобы лазить по заборам и деревьям, купаться в ручье голышом, переворачивать черепах и потом смотреть, как они не могут уползти, охотиться на лис с мальчишками, лепить куличи из грязи и заниматься прочими жутко интересными делами. Так проходили дни, если не недели, пока Шарлота снова не вспоминала про нее и не поручала Эби найти свою непутевую внучку. Эби отыскивала Зои, где бы она ни была, сажала в таз с горячей водой, отмывала дочиста, одевала и отправляла к хозяйке – все это, не переставая бормотать себе под нос:  
– Сколько можно мучить сиротку, нет бы сразу выставить за порог! Эби уже стара бегать за ней по всей усадьбе, искать ее, волноваться, а что дальше будет? Негоже белым господам с черными слугами якшаться, ох, миссис Лота плохое делает, совсем от рук отбилась! Сиди смирно, кому говорят! – она дергала Зои за волосы, чтобы хоть как-то укротить их, заплетя в две косички, потом со вздохом оглядывала свою работу и отправляла Зои в хозяйский дом. К старым книгам, фамильному серебру и манерам настоящей леди.  
Так и было в последний раз: Эби едва разыскала ее на ветвях дуба – не такого большого, конечно, как вымахали за сотню лет в Бун-Холле, но уже достаточно крепкого, чтобы сидеть на нем вместе с Мо и считать, кто больше наловил кузнечиков.  
Зои полагала, что не так уж сильно она и вымазалась, но ей все равно пришлось потерпеть процедуру умывания, а потом надеть новое платье – персикового цвета с белыми воланами на груди.  
– Старшая мисси с семьей приехала навестить маменьку, – проронила Эби и подтолкнула Зои в сторону веранды, где Шарлота любила устраивать чаепития для соседок. Сегодня там было оживленно: мелькали платья с кринолинами, раздавался женский смех, мужчины курили сигары и спорили о политике. Зои пробиралась мимо них, стремясь разыскать Шарлоту и доложить ей о своем прибытии, но бабки нигде не было видно.  
Вместо этого она наткнулась на мальчика.  
Мальчик был выше Зои на целую голову, одет в темно-синий костюмчик и сохранял на лице отстраненное и скучающее выражение, присущее только взрослым. И еще он был белым.  
Не то чтобы Зои не видела белых детей – иногда к Шарлоте приезжали подруги из Чарльз-Тауна, которые привозили с собой пухлых младенцев, ковыляющих по лужайке, или стайку девушек под зонтиками, но никогда еще она не видела кого-то своего возраста. Открыв рот, Зои уставилась на мальчика, обошла его кругом и снова стала напротив.  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – он тоже изучал ее, но как будто не хотел показывать своего любопытства.  
– Ты Уэйд, внук Шарлоты?  
Она вспомнила, что пару дней назад слышала, как Толстуха Дэлла рассказывала на кухне о Селесте, старшей дочери Шарлотты, что удачно выскочила замуж за сына судьи аж из самой Джорджии. Звали его то ли Бэйли, то ли Рэйли, Зои уже забыла, но запомнила, что у них с Селестой был сын одиннадцати лет.  
– Для тебя миссис Шарлота, – отрезал мальчик.  
Зои фыркнула:  
– Какая разница? Эби называет ее миссис Лота, Кэрите и Дэлла кличут наша миссис Ло, мистер Огдел зовет дорогушей, но от этого из одной Шарлоты трех не становится!  
Уэйд сузил глаза:  
– Что-то ты сильно умная для черномазой. Надо сказать бабушке, чтобы она приказала выпороть тебя.  
– А ты слишком глупый для белого, – выпалила она, не слишком испугавшись. Зои видела пару раз, как пороли рабов: один здоровый малый из Дрейтон-Холла пытался сбежать в мае, и слуги шептались, что надсмотрщик оставил его калекой – при условии, что тот вообще выживет. В Сэлдан-Холл тоже случались порки, но достаточно редко – и никогда здесь не пороли детей, Зои знала точно. – Такой глупый, что тебя не взяли бы играть в индейцев! Ни одного перышка бы не дали!  
Он поморщился, не скрывая своего презрения:  
– Нужны мне твои перышки! Такие детские забавы не для настоящих мужчин! Если индейские свиньи снова нападут на нас, я возьму оружие и буду сражаться вместе с взрослыми! У меня есть конь, Бесстрашный, который скачет быстрее ветра, а еще я учу его брать барьеры!  
Это был удар в самое сердце. Зои торчала на конюшне все свободное время до прошлого года, пока Шарлота не заметила это и не объяснила ей – леди не может скакать верхом, точно какая-то голодранка. Леди катаются в колясках с закрытым верхом, чтобы пыль, не дай бог, не попала в лицо, да еще и прикрываются шарфами и веерами.  
– Но Анна Бонни… – робко произнесла Зои, накануне как раз поймавшая обрывок рассказа о том, как вышеупомянутая особа, прежде чем сбежать с матросом, разъезжала верхом с обнаженной грудью. Мысль эта приводила Зои одновременно в восторг и ужас – и, судя по тому, каким тоном рассказывал все это Хэл, который привозил свежее молоко каждое утро, не только ее одну.  
– И слышать о ней не желаю! – обозлилась Шарлота. – Никто в моем доме больше имени этой особы не произнесет! Всем ясно? – она метнула яростный взгляд на Талишу, которая сжалась в углу с кофейником в руках, и та покорно закивала.  
Зои пришлось расстаться со своей мечтой: с того дня она обходила конюшни стороной, даже когда Ириска Бью седлал Гордеца – старого коня, принадлежавшего когда-то Брендону, и делал на нем несколько кругов по двору. Слуги часто заводили разговоры о том, что Гордеца давно пора продать, раз на нем никто не ездит, а для полевых работ хозяйка запрещает его использовать, вот только Шарлота почему-то до сих пор этого не сделала. Зои нравилось смотреть, как Гордец бегает по кругу, выбрасывая копыта, но с тех пор она даже это развлечение себе запретила: зачем смотреть, если никогда не сможешь кататься?..  
И вот теперь этот проклятый Уэйд.  
– А у тебя нет лошади, – он почувствовал слабину и решил добить Зои, пока она не отошла от предыдущего поражения, – и никогда не будет, потому что у рабов не может быть своих лошадей!  
Зои дожила до восьми лет, не зная, кто она, – но рабыней на Сэлдан-Холл она точно не была. Она была внучкой хозяйки, такой же, как этот Уэйд, а иначе у нее не было бы красивого платья и Шарлота не стала бы учить ее читать и писать… Все это пронеслось у нее в голове мгновенно, а руки Зои действовали отдельно от тела: она подняла их и изо всех сил толкнула Уэйда в грудь. Он не ожидал такого и повалился назад, точно куль с рисом.  
– Ты не смеешь так говорить! – завопила Зои. – Моя мать была сестрой твоей матери, а значит, никакая я не черномазая! И у меня будет своя лошадь, если я этого захочу! Если я захочу, у меня все будет!  
– Мама! – позвал на помощь Уэйд, пытаясь отползти прочь.  
Разговоры утихли, люди вокруг смотрели на нее, Зои чувствовала это, но не могла остановиться.  
– Я сама тебя поколочу, если будешь говорить такую ерунду! – кричала она, наступая на Уэйда. – Как двину тебе в глаз, посмотрим, что ты тогда скажешь!  
Высокая женщина в лиловом платье решительным шагом двинулась к ним, придерживая юбки, – должно быть, леди Селеста. Уэйд увидел ее и осмелел, приподнялся на траве и выпалил:  
– Подкидыш! Черномазый подкидыш, вот ты кто!  
Перед глазами у Зои будто красная пелена поднялась – ничего больше не видя и не слыша, она рванулась вперед.

 

***

Пощечина разорвала тишину, точно гром. Было не очень больно, но Зои вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
– Такое поведение недопустимо, – дрожащий от злости голос Шарлоты ввинчивался ей в уши, – немыслимо, невозможно! Я пытаюсь сделать из тебя леди, видит бог, это и так слишком тяжело, а ты вытворяешь подобное!..  
Не так уж и сильно она поколотила Уэйда – кровь едва показалась, орал он громче, чем нужно было, да и то Зои слишком быстро оторвали от него и отнесли в дом.  
– Ты невоспитанная маленькая дрянь, – тихо и угрожающе сказала Шарлота, наклоняясь к лицу Зои, – недостойная носить мое имя и жить в моем доме, ты это понимаешь?  
– Но он первый…  
– Молчать! – второй удар пришелся по губам и был гораздо больнее первого. – Слушай, когда я с тобой разговариваю, мерзавка!  
Зои уставилась в пол. Шарлота прошлась по комнате, шурша кринолином, и остановилась позади нее, сверля глазами затылок.  
– Я забочусь о тебе, кормлю, одеваю и стараюсь вбить в голову хотя бы какие-то знания, которыми ты так безответственно пренебрегаешь!  
Молитвы. Бесконечные молитвы, вот и все, что Шарлота заставляет ее заучивать наизусть, в то время как все остальные дети играют на улице, собирают лягушек в ручье и распевают песенки, сидя на заборе.  
– Все это в память о моей бедной дочери, но теперь я вижу, что напрасно! Ты унаследовала все от этого черного отродья, от этого… от него…  
Казалось, что она задыхается. Шарлота никогда не рассказывала Зои про ее отца – и теперь та затаила дыхание, слушая, что еще она скажет.  
– Я думала, что смогу все исправить… выучить тебя манерам настоящей леди… но без толку! Ты на всю жизнь останешься такой же, как он! Твой грязный, тупой и жестокий папаша-насильник! Ты ничем от него не отличаешься, как бы я ни старалась! Неблагодарная девчонка!  
– Но Уэйд первый начал! – завопила Зои, и тут Шарлота ударила ее в третий раз.  
– Замолчи! – руки той тряслись, а на лице проступили капельки пота, прямо над верхней губой. Шарлота сглотнула и продолжила говорить – вроде бы спокойно, но голос чуть подрагивал. – С этого дня ты не переступишь порог этого дома без моего разрешения. Позови Эби и скажи, чтобы она собрала все твои вещи и отнесла их в дом для рабов. Ты очень разочаровала меня, Зои.  
– Да.  
– Да, мэм.  
Зои удивленно уставилась вверх, но Шарлота смотрела сквозь нее.  
– Повтори.  
– Да, мэм.

 

***

Спустя четверть часа Зои стояла в своей комнате – теперь уже бывшей – и смотрела, как Эби складывает ее одежду. Разноцветные платья, нижние юбки, шелковое белье и туфли, украшения и ленты.  
Жить с Эби в одном из низких домиков на заднем дворе? В этом нет ничего плохого, наоборот, так Зои будет ближе к своим друзьям и дальше от скучных уроков этикета и чтения. Она сможет одеваться, как ей угодно, уходить и приходить, когда захочет.  
Зои была даже рада такому повороту. Вот только кроме радости она чувствовала еще что-то странное, неправильное, какую-то тяжесть в груди.  
– Ну, не плачь, – проходя мимо, Эби потрепала ее по голове. – Глядишь, хозяйка еще передумает, и ты вернешься обратно! – она старалась говорить бодро, но у нее не слишком хорошо получалось.  
– Я не плачу, – сказала Зои. Это было правдой. Она слезинки не проронила в тот день, но запомнила его навсегда.

 

***

Доктора Мэтьюза к черным не вызывали. Рабы приходили к Эби, потому что она умела принимать детей, знала, как остановить кровь, и лечила кашель настоем из трав.  
Но никто не представлял, как помочь самой Эби, когда она слегла. Зои носила ей еду, клала мокрую тряпицу на лоб, вот только Эби ничего не ела и целыми днями лежала под одеялом, сгорая от лихорадки. Иногда она стонала и бормотала что-то невнятное, от чего Зои просыпалась посреди ночи и сидела на тюфяке, глядя в темноту. Она даже сходила к Шарлоте, чтобы та позвала доктора.  
– Если Эбигейл нездоровится, это еще не означает, что она скоро умрет, – та окинула Зои неприязненным взглядом. – Выпрямись. И пойти смени фартук, он у тебя весь в пятнах, разве не видишь?  
– Да, мэм, – буркнула Зои, выскакивая за дверь. Помощи было ждать неоткуда – даже валяйся она в ногах у Шарлоты, та бы и пальцем не пошевелила ради какой-то черной рабыни. К тринадцати годам Зои уже достаточно разбиралась в этом, чтобы уяснить: в Сэлдан-Холл все было так же, как и в остальных поместьях Чарльз-Тауна. Все здесь знали свое место – черные на плантациях и в помещениях для слуг, а миссис Шарлота, ее подруги и семья дочери – в хозяйском доме.  
– Чтоб ты провалилась, – бормотала себе под нос Зои, шагая по деревянным полам, – чтоб тебе аллигатор ногу отгрыз, чтоб на тебя дерево упало!  
Она могла ругаться сколько угодно. В кухне все шарахнулись от нее, но Зои не обратила внимания – такое случалось все чаще и чаще. Чем старше она становилась, тем больше шептались у нее за спиной. Однажды, когда Шарлота поручила Зои разливать чай во время очередных субботних посиделок, миссис Тандерберд, маленькая седая леди, затянутая в черное платье, глянула на Зои и спросила:  
– А это та девочка, о которой ты говорила, Шарлота? Я считаю, что тебе нужно продать ее, пока дурная кровь не взяла верх!  
– Я не вещь, чтобы так обо мне говорить! – вспыхнула Зои. – Я рядом с вами стою!  
– Слишком близко, милочка, – невозмутимо отозвалась та и повернулась к Шарлоте. – Приличная служанка из нее уже никогда не получится. Лучше на плантации. Мой Эдгар как раз в следующем месяце вернется из Англии…  
Зои поставила поднос на землю и ушла прочь.  
Черные тоже были ей не рады: ее новым платьям, которые Шарлота продолжала посылать каждые три месяца, коже, на тон светлее, чем у остальных, манерам, как у белой госпожи. Только Эби всегда была с ней добра и слова дурного не сказала за всю жизнь. Теперь Эби умирала, и Зои ничем не могла ей помочь, сидела рядом и слушала, как та дышит – хрипло, воздух скрипит в легких, точно внутри что-то заржавело.  
А когда совсем стемнело и единственная свеча, которая горела в комнатке, потухла, Большой Джо стукнул в дверь. Вообще-то, никаким большим он не был – просто вытянулся в детстве и был выше остальных девятерых детей у своей матери, вот его и прозвали Большим.  
– Зои, – он кивнул ей и бросил взгляд на Эби, – пора идти.  
Она пошла с ним: мимо ряда глиняных домиков, где жила прислуга, мимо птичника, мимо сада, где росли персики, которыми так гордилась Шарлота, мимо хижин рабов на полях. Большой Джо провел ее мимо ручья, мимо загона для коров, туда, где роща превращалась в лес, где корни деревьев выступали над землей, а их ветки сплетались наверху. И чем ближе они подходили к месту, тем громче были звуки барабанов и всполохи огня, и странная мелодия, будто несколько голосов разом выкрикивали одно слово, которого Зои не понимала – Легбе, Легбе.  
На поляне было светло как днем. Костры, разожженные вокруг, освещали множество людей – не меньше нескольких сотен, осознала Зои, и внезапно холодок пронесся у нее по спине. Большой Джо подтолкнул ее вперед, направляя в толпе, и Зои пошла, озираясь по сторонам. Пятеро барабанщиков отбивали ритм ладонями, какая-то женщина рыдала, сидя на земле, мужчины подкидывали в огонь хворост и сырые ветки, от которых по земле слался густой, удушливый дым. Здесь не было ни одного белого и ни одного ребенка. Зои заметила петуха, привязанного за ногу к стволу дерева, и человеческий череп на деревянной колоде, накрытой алой тканью, а потом Большой Джо остановился перед какой-то женщиной и поклонился ей – гораздо ниже, чем кланялся миссис Шарлоте.  
– Она здесь, Мама Адонга.  
Он и Зои заставил согнуть спину, а когда она выпрямилась, то увидела очень старую черную женщину. В левой руке та держала трубку, а правая рука у нее была маленькая, как у ребенка, и высохшая. Зои постаралась не пялиться, но ее глаза все время возвращались к сморщенным пальцами, неподвижно лежащим на бедре.  
– Я бы хотела попросить вас о моей кормилице, мэм, она вот уже две недели не встает с постели, говорят, лихорадка с болот…  
Большой Джо толкнул ее, перебивая:  
– Никакая она не мэм и не мисс. Говори Мама Адонга!  
Зои закрыла рот и посмотрела на него. Потом на женщину, чьи черные глаза буровили ее, а губы кривились в усмешке.  
– Моя мать умерла, – заявила Зои, – и я больше никого не буду так называть. Ты мне не мать!  
Джо испуганно замер у нее за спиной, женщины в белых платьях, которые шептались возле старухи, замолчали, с тревогой посматривая на Зои, но Адонга была неподвижна. Очень медленно она поднесла трубку к губам и затянулась. А потом вместе с дымом из ее рта стал вырываться странный кудахтающий звук. С изумлением Зои поняла, что она так смеется.  
– Оставьте нас, – бросила Мама Адонга, будто она была белой госпожой, а Большой Джо и женщины – ее слугами.  
– Моя кормилица, Эби, – рискнула Зои во второй раз, надеясь, что не испортила все своим поведением, – у нее лихорадка.  
Старуха перестала смеяться и уставилась на нее.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Хочу, чтобы она поправилась, – сказала Зои. От страха у нее колени тряслись, а спина взмокла под платьем.  
– Эбигейл, значит, – сказала Мама Адонга после долгой паузы, и сердце у Зои сжалось. – Мы будем танцевать калинду сегодня ночью и молить Легбе о помощи. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.  
Зои не знала, что это значит, но кивнула, а потом добавила, чтобы не рассердить старуху:  
– Да, госпожа Адонга.  
Та снова рассмеялась. Зои завороженно смотрела, как дергается ее правая рука. Дым из трубки ел глаза, а может, это был дым от костров, Зои не знала. В центре поляны мужчины завели невиданный танец, продолжая выкрикивать имя, которое назвала Адонга, – Легбе, Легбе, Легбе.  
– Я не госпожа и не мэм и не миссис. Белые натолкали тебе ерунды в уши и глаза, но ты все равно не хочешь никому подчиняться, да? – ухмыльнулась старуха. Она наклоняла голову из стороны в сторону, разглядывая Зои, точно крупная подслеповатая птица. – Большой лоа идет за тобой, – наконец сказала она хрипло и тихо. – Он заставит тебя делать много дурных вещей, – Адонга зацокала языком, и Зои покрылась мурашками, – большой лоа, очень большой. Издалека, с севера. Он будет скакать на тебе, мучить тебя и бить, резать твою плоть и кусать, пока не съест всю. Нет… – тут же пробормотала она, вглядываясь в Зои, – он полюбит тебя и сделает своей женой и сестрой, выше белых хозяев, госпожой выше людей…  
Адонга в замешательстве смотрела на нее, будто сама не верила тому, что говорила.  
– Большой лоа, – проскрипела она. – Корона его будет так велика, что закроет небо.  
Ее слова доносились до Зои издалека, они плавали вокруг клубами дыма, трещали хворостом в огне. Они были серыми, оранжевыми, алыми, точно кровь, индиго, зелеными, пурпурными, они вырастали изо рта старой колдуньи стеблями цветов, тянулись к Зои. На конце у каждого стебля распускался мягкий человеческий рот с зубами и языком. Их была дюжина, а может, и больше, и все они повторяли ее имя тонкими голосками, пищали, шептали, звали.  
– Иди, – сказал кто-то и подтолкнул ее, развернул к костру.  
Эби, промелькнуло в голове у Зои. Вокруг нее танцевали и пели, вознося хвалу богам, которых она не знала прежде, а Зои покачивалась из стороны в сторону, и дым ел ее глаза, а сердце билось слишком быстро, в ритм с барабанами.  
Большой лоа. В животе у нее стало тепло, между ног заныло, как бывало каждый месяц перед тем, как шла кровь. Он съест ее, сказала Адонга, он будет скакать на ней, как на лошади. Он будет любить ее, он будет мучить.  
Зои танцевала, и платье ее развивалось, а волосы расплелись.  
Он убьет ее, а потом сделает своей женой.  
Эби должна жить, поэтому Зои будет танцевать и славить Легбе, и просить его, _отвори ворота, дай мне пройти. Отвори ворота. Отвори ворота и дай мне восславить тебя.  
_ Он придет и заберет ее.  
Зои скинула туфли и танцевала босиком, ступая по утрамбованной земле, чувствовала ее пальцами ног, отталкивалась ступнями.  
_Отвори ворота, Легбе, дай мне пройти.  
_ Мой лоа, где же ты, возьми меня. 

 

***

Келси разбудила Зои, стянув ее с тюфяка.  
– Поднимайся. Миссис Шарлота хочет видеть тебя.  
– Сейчас приду, – простонала она. Ноги у нее горели, волосы свалялись колтуном, а во рту пересохло.  
– Не сейчас, а иди, – Келси мрачно смотрела на нее сверху вниз. Зои покосилась на тюфяк Эби – та лежала и еле слышно постанывала.  
Келси не дала ей переодеться и расчесать волосы, пригрозила, что позовет Сола, а уж тот притащит Зои к хозяйке, если она не хочет идти сама.  
– Ну воды-то хоть можно попить? – Зои зачерпнула деревянным ковшом из ведра и начала жадно глотать холодную воду. Келси вырвала ковш у нее из рук и выплеснула остатки в лицо Зои.  
– Иди быстро!  
– Ладно, ладно…  
Шлепая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, Зои подошла к двери кабинета. Что нужно Шарлоте? Она передумала и вызвала врача из города? Эби не стало лучше – Зои смутно припоминала, как слушала ее тяжелое, хриплое дыхание утром, когда вернулась из леса – но не стало и хуже. Может, нужно время, чтобы заклинания подействовали?  
Шарлота повернулась от окна, стоило только Зои перешагнуть порог. Она выглядела бледной, каштановые волосы с проседью выбились из прически, в руке она нервно комкала платок, но голос ее был тверд и полон высокомерия:  
– Где ты была всю ночь?  
Она не дала Зои и рта открыть, она прекрасно знала ответ:  
– Танцевала с черномазыми в лесу? Вызывала духов, ворожила, гадала? Приносила в жертву птиц, пила кровь? Скакала с ними голой, раздвигала ноги перед всеми подряд? Отвечай!  
– Эби умирает! – выкрикнула Зои. – Вы не хотите ничего делать, что мне надо было?..  
Шарлота быстро пересекла разделявшее их пространство и ударила Зои по щеке.  
– Они называют это Вуду, – с отвращение выплюнула она. – _И не должен находиться у тебя проводящий сына своего через огонь, прорицатель, гадатель, ворожея, чародей,_ – пробормотала она. – Не смей ходить с ними! Не смей петь с ними и танцевать! Ты должна была молиться о том, чтобы Господь послал выздоровление Эбигейл или принял ее душу, избавив от мук, а вместо этого ты пошла в лес с дикарями! Я запрещаю тебе! Всех чародеев и идолопоклонников ждет озеро с горящей серой, если бы ты чаще читала Библию, то запомнила бы это!  
– Ты не моя мать, ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать! – Зои попятилась к двери, прижимая руку к лицу. – Ты не моя мать, и даже бабкой не захотела быть!  
На щеках у Шарлоты выступили красные пятна, она сжала кулаки, и какое-то мгновение Зои казалось, что она набросится на нее и изобьет. Некоторое время они обе молчали, прожигая друг друга глазами, и эта передышка позволила Шарлоте прийти в себя.  
– Видит бог, я старалась сделать из тебя приличного человека, – заговорила она, с ненавистью глядя на Зои. – Я работала над теми крохами ума и красоты, которые достались тебе от моей дочери. Я хотела все забыть, ибо Господь завещал нам прощать обидчиков наших. Но ты гораздо хуже, чем он. Ты дьявольское отродье, неблагодарная дрянь… – голос сорвался, предавая ее. – Пошла вон из моего дома, – твердо сказала Шарлота после паузы. – Убирайся на задний двор, где тебе самое место, и молись, чтобы я не переменила своего решения и не отослала тебя на плантации.  
Зои знала, что она должна была ответить: «Да, мэм, спасибо, мэм», но вместо этого молча повернулась и вышла.  
Келси, которая торчала под дверью, точно безмолвный страж, выпучила глаза и без единого слова скользнула внутрь. Зои побрела прочь. Она последние дни и не вспоминала о молитвах – что мог сделать бог, который только сидел на небесах и наказывал всех подряд? Чем он мог помочь Эби? А что могли сделать лоа, духи, к которым взывала вчера Адонга и все остальные, кто танцевал на поляне?  
Чем ближе Зои подходила к глиняным сараям, тем тяжелее становилось у нее на сердце. Может быть, нужно испробовать все средства? Но как ни старалась Зои, слова не шли ей на ум. Шарлота была права – она не помнила, когда последний раз открывала Библию – свою собственную книгу с тонкими, почти прозрачными страницами, на которых были написаны молитвы.  
Она еле-еле смогла вспомнить одну, самую любимую.  
– Радуйся, дева Мария, полная благодати, – пробормотала Зои, невольно ускоряя шаг, – с тобой Господь, благословенна ты и плод чрева твоего Иисус, – она перешла на бег, едва домики прислуги показались впереди. – Святая Мария, матерь бога, молись за нас грешных, даже и в час смерти нашей, аминь! – выкрикнула она, толкнула дверь и остановилась на пороге, тщетно пытаясь прислушаться и различить шум дыхания Эби.  
Не услышав ничего, она на цыпочках прокралась внутрь и остановилась возле горы одеял.  
– Эби, – она позвала шепотом, наклоняясь. Осторожно протянула руку и тронула ту за плечо. – Эби, ты меня слышишь? Эби, это Зои… проснись, пожалуйста… Эби! Эби!!!

Это был предпоследний раз, когда Зои молилась. Годы спустя она повторила те же самые слова, вот только теперь прося о смерти вместо жизни.  
Но ей так никто и не ответил.

 

***

Зои имела смутное представление о том, что находится на севере. Когда еще Шарлота занималась с ней, то тратила больше времени на изучение Библии и истории – истории семьи Сэлданов, разумеется. Кто первым приплыл в Новый Свет, когда приплыл, какой доход приносили плантации риса и табака, количество акров индиго, количество рабов… Вокруг Сэлдан-Холла был огромный неведомый мир, но Зои никогда не видела его – она даже в Чарльз-Тауне никогда не бывала. И все же теперь она целыми днями мечтала, как вырвется из клетки, которой обернулось для нее поместье, и уедет отсюда подальше. Сначала в повозке, запряженной двойкой лошадей, а может, даже верхом, потом сядет на корабль, поплывет прочь отсюда, на север или до самого Старого Света - огромного каменного острова в бесконечной глади океана.  
Несколько раз она забиралась в библиотеку Шарлоты, пока той не было дома, находила тяжелый атлас в кожаном переплете и рассматривала карты, пытаясь понять, что означают разноцветные пятна континентов и стран. Взгляд ее постоянно обращался вверх, на север – Адонга сказала, что большой лоа придет за ней оттуда. Сколько ни пыталась Зои добиться подробностей, та молчала – то ли не хотела говорить, то ли действительно не знала. После смерти Эби Зои стала ходить к Адонге: сначала украдкой пробираясь по ночам, чтобы задать какие-то пустяковые вопросы перед началом калинды, потом стала ходить днем, не таясь больше. Когда Айзек, раб из Бун-Холла, подарил Зои белую лилию, взамен она отдала ему свою девственность – и на следующий день отправилась к Адонге за травами, предотвращающими появление детей.  
Адонга смеялась своим хриплым, лающим смехом, не вынимая трубки изо рта, и помогала. Рассказывала, что носить в гри-гри, красном фланелевом мешочке-амулете, чтобы духи не досаждали по ночам, а белые хозяева – на свету. Называла травы длинными именами, точно людей, и объясняла, чем отличается отвар от настойки. Иногда Зои так и засыпала под ее бормотание, умотавшись за день.  
Шарлота никогда не заставляла ее прислуживать за столом, спасибо за это. Зои работала на кухне, стирала белье, ходила за птицей, убирала дом и полола грядки в огороде, но никогда после истории с миссис Тандерберд Шарлота не вызывала ее к гостям. Домашних слуг это удивляло: Келси презирала Зои и считала, что та не достойна находиться рядом с хозяйкой. Лина побаивалась – в детстве они с Зои играли вместе, но потом разница между ними стала слишком очевидна. Дэлла ненавидела Зои – пару месяцев назад она перевернула ей на руку чайник с кипятком. Пузыри сошли, но шрамы остались уже навсегда, уродливые и безобразные, как бы Зои не смазывала их маслом по совету Адонги.  
Иногда Зои казалось, что весь мир ополчился против нее. Но когда она разглядывала книги, скорчившись под столом в библиотеке, то осознавала, что Сэлдан-Холл – это всего лишь крошечная точка на карте. Есть еще много поместий, много городов, огромное количество людей кроме тех, что вокруг. Это заставляло ее чувствовать себя одновременно незначительной и важной. Когда Зои попыталась рассказать все Адонге, единственной, с кем она сблизилась после смерти Эби, у нее не хватило слов. Она тужилась и пыталась объяснить, что ощущает, но в конце концов замолчала, пристыженная и униженная собственным невежеством.  
– Белые еще не научили тебя лицемерить, – одобрительно сказала та.  
Зои не поняла, что это означало.  
Зои вообще многого не понимала.  
В шестнадцать лет она была самой красивой черной девушкой в окрестностях Чарльз-Тауна, и все окружающие ненавидели ее. Будь она белой дочерью Ребекки Сэлдан, у нее не было бы отбоя от кавалеров, приглашения на балы и приемы сыпались бы как из рога изобилия, а может, она была бы уже обручена к этому времени с сыном какого-нибудь плантатора. Однако Зои была служанкой, рабыней, имуществом, принадлежавшим Шарлоте Сэлдан, и поэтому не имела права мечтать о подобных вещах.  
В день, когда все изменилось, Талиша послала ее убираться в доме. Это не было редкостью: Шарлота по-прежнему дарила Зои новое платье раз в полгода, но не возражала, чтобы та убирала ее постель и складывала вещи. Наоборот, частенько сама стояла за спиной у Зои и читала лекции:  
– Если ты будешь трудиться, то когда-нибудь бог простит твои грехи и грехи твоего отца. Если ты станешь послушной и начнешь испытывать благодарность к людям, которые были настолько добры и вырастили тебя, то господь наградит тебя. Молись, и твоя жизнь пройдет спокойно и благополучно. Знай свое место, и все будет хорошо.  
Зои сжимала зубы, чтобы не сказать ничего в ответ, – и частенько проигрывала борьбу с собой. Тогда Шарлота кричала на нее и била, или же отсылала на задний двор и заставляла кого-то побить ее, а через неделю все начиналось заново.  
Сегодня Шарлота нашла себе развлечение получше: она сажала цветы на лужайке перед домом. Точнее, сажали их Мо и Чернильный Джозеф, а Шарлота только стояла рядом и раздавала указания. Зои была предоставлена сама себя, убирая комнаты на втором этаже, и вот тогда-то она и нашла шкатулку. Точнее, обычно шкатулка стояла на комоде и была заперта на ключ, но в то утро Зои обнаружила ее на рабочем столе Шарлоты. Она обмахнула ее метелочкой для пыли, переставила на комод и готова была забыть о ее существовании, но в последний момент остановилась. Зои провела пальцами по крышке, легонько подтолкнула вверх, и шкатулка открылась.  
Конечно же, там были драгоценности.  
Зои застонала, когда увидела их: несколько колец, серьги с сапфирами и бриллиантами, тяжелое золотое колье с аметистами. Золото и камни, переливающиеся на свету. Ее руки действовали отдельно от всего остального тела: Зои взяла колье и приложила к своей шее. Потом торопливо расстегнула пуговицы на спине, оттянула платье, обнажая грудь. Ей пришлось повозиться с замком, прежде чем она сумела застегнуть колье, а потом Зои повернулась к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Камни заставляли ее кожу сиять, золото оттеняло темные глаза и волосы, превращая ее в незнакомку. Из глубины зеркала на Зои смотрела не черная рабыня, а кто-то совершенно иной. Кто-то старше и красивее, и мудрее, кто-то, кто находится на своем месте…  
Иллюзия была мимолетной, но она затягивала, завораживала. Зои позволила себе на какое-то время утонуть в отражении, притвориться, что колье принадлежит ей, что ее платье сшито из шелка, что для нее нет проблемы серьезней, чем выбор наряда для завтрашнего пикника.  
Она не слышала, как открылась дверь и вошла Шарлота. Не слышала, как та подошла и встала за ее плечом. На миг они встретились глазами в зеркале: старая женщина с седыми волосами, дряблым лицом и потухшим взглядом, и красивая темнокожая девушка. Удивительно, но Зои впервые в жизни увидела, что они были похожи – форма скул и разрез глаз… В доме было полдюжины портретов Ребекки, но Зои никогда не догадывалась, что видит Шарлота каждый день на ее лице.  
Зои медленно подняла руку и коснулась пальцами аметистов.  
– Шарлота…  
– Это колье мне подарил Брендон на годовщину свадьбы, – невыразительным голосом сказала та. – Мы как раз первый год посадили индиго, и выручка за него превзошла все ожидания. Когда девочки были маленькими, им нравилось играть с моими украшениями – Селеста предпочитала рубины, и я подарила ей свои сережки на совершеннолетие. Колье должно было достаться Ребекке, – она смотрела на шею Зои, не отрывая глаз. А потом попросила неожиданно ласково:  
– Сними.  
Пальцы не повиновались – справиться с застежкой оказалось еще труднее, чем в первый раз, к тому же под взглядом Шарлоты Зои покрывалась мурашками. Наконец колье скользнуло ей в ладонь, Зои протянула его Шарлоте, гадая, какое наказание ее ждет.  
– Ребекка должна была получить его, – повторила Шарлота, дрожащими пальцами поглаживая колье, – Ребекка, а не ты.  
Она замахнулась и ударила Зои по лицу, так сильно, что золотая цепь рассекла кожу на щеке.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выдохнула Шарлота, – из-за тебя моя дочь мертва! Твоя дурная кровь убила ее, тот человек, чудовище… твой отец! Вы оба должны были умереть, а не она! Я хочу, чтобы ты умерла! – прокричала она и ударила снова, но Зои подставила руку, выхватила колье и отшвырнула его.  
– Не нужно повторять это так часто, – пробормотала она, глядя на свою бабку. – Я все поняла, хватит!  
Слезы наворачивались на глаза, но она не могла доставить Шарлоте такого удовольствия. Горло пережало изнутри, но Зои все равно открыла рот и с трудом произнесла:  
– Я так старалась понравиться тебе… почему?..  
Она не смогла договорить – язык отказывался повиноваться.  
Шарлота наклонилась и подняла колье, потом подошла к шкатулке и начала перекладывать украшения, проверяя, все ли на месте.  
– Убирайся, – прошептала она себе под нос. Ее дрожащие пальцы перебирали серьги, кольца, оглаживали драгоценные камни. – Пошла прочь.  
Зои повернулась и вышла, не произнеся ни слова.

 

***

Целый день у Зои все валилось из рук. Она начала помогать на кухне, но разбила тарелку и Талиша выгнала ее. Она села ощипывать индейку и просидела, бессмысленно глядя на тушку у своих ног. В конце концов Зои отправили стирать, и она провела остаток дня, выжимая простыни до тех пор, пока спину не заломило, а руки не покрылись свежими ссадинами.  
Но и тогда она не перестала думать о словах Шарлоты. Как можно было так ненавидеть кого-то?.. Зои не могла понять причины. Женщины приходили к Адонге и рассказывали о белых, которые отбирали их сыновей, насиловали дочерей и убивали мужей. Они рассказывали о злых людях, которые делали все, что им вздумается, рассказывали о духах, которые вселялись в ядовитых змей, гадов и аллигаторов. Они просили талисманов и амулетов, эликсиров и заклинаний, они делились своими историями со слезами на глазах. Адонга всегда выслушивала их до конца и задавала вопросы.  
– Для того чтобы понять, так ли нужна им помощь, – сказала она Зои, когда та однажды спросила ее.  
Так ли велики причины для их ненависти.  
Могла ли Шарлота убить ее? – тоскливо думала Зои, возвращаясь в свою хижину после захода солнца. Думала ли она когда-нибудь об этом? Она не продала Зои, как очередную неугодную рабыню, но держала ее рядом и заставляла себя смотреть на лицо, так похожее на лицо ее дочери…  
Зои открыла дверь и вошла внутрь, стянула с головы платок, который защищал ее волосы от дневного зноя, и только потом поняла, что в комнате был кто-то еще. Она не видела его, но чувствовала присутствие, и от одного этого волосы на ее теле встали дыбом. Это не мог быть Айзек или Мо, или кто-то из слуг, которых она знала – он был другим, чужим. Мужчина – она ощущала его запах так же хорошо, как если бы он стоял совсем близко. Но он не торопился нападать на нее, он молчал, и Зои, закусив губу, медленно повернулась к незваному гостю.  
Он замер у окна, высокий и темный. В первый момент Зои показалось, что он как минимум в два раза выше ее, но через секунду она поняла, что это была глупость – потолка глиняного дома она без труда могла коснуться рукой. Незнакомец не был намного выше нее, но казался огромным, будто закутанным в необъятный плащ или… тень.  
– Зои, – он назвал ее имя низким, рокочущим голосом и шагнул вперед.  
Черный как смоль, он улыбался ей, и белоснежные зубы блестели в темноте так же, как и белки глаз. Он был одет в черное с головы до ног и сливался с темнотой и ночью.  
– Зои, – повторил он и погладил ее по щеке. Зои захотелось прижаться к его ладони, хотелось, чтобы он запустил пальцы в ее волосы, чтобы продолжал говорить ее имя снова и снова.  
– Такая красивая и такая одинокая, – он обошел ее по кругу, темной рекой протек по скромному ее жилищу, оставив прохладный след за собой, точно зазевавшийся бриз с океана. – Сколько тебе лет?  
– Шестнадцать, – ответила она, едва шевеля губами.  
– Как быстро ты выросла, – он наклонился, касаясь лицом ее волос. Зои чувствовала теплое дыхание на шее, но не могла двинуться – он зачаровал ее, околдовал. Его одежда была сшита из кожи и бархата, серебряные пряжки мерцали в темноте. – Если бы я знал, как ты красива, Зои, я бы пришел раньше, – прошептал он. И нахмурился, обнаружив ссадину у нее на щеке. – Это сделала она? Старая женщина из большого дома?  
Зои кивнула.  
– Бедная моя, – он погладил ее кончиками пальцев. Кожу немного защипало, но через мгновение и это прошло.  
Он залечил ее, поняла Зои, и вот тогда ей стало страшно. Существо, находившееся рядом с ней в комнате, было чем угодно, только не человеком.  
– Твое место не здесь, – пробормотал он и провел рукой по глазам Зои, будто накидывая невесомую вуаль – и она увидела. Стены тесной хижины растворились, открывая новый, небывалый мир. Зои стояла на краю скалы, такой высокой, что облака цеплялись за нее, а внизу расстилался лес. Полная луна светила так ярко, что можно было разглядеть каждое дерево. Время от времени до Зои доносился шум крыльев ночных птиц, треск веток из-под лап зверей, пробирающихся по лесу, и отдаленный топот копыт. Ветер холодил ее кожу, донося терпкий, глубокий аромат, которого она не слышала доселе. В лесу за имением Сэлданов пахло совсем иначе – испарениями с болот, влажной листвой, сладковатым запахом гнили и разложения.  
– Ты видишь это, – пробормотал ее темный спутник, обнимая Зои, – все это может стать твоим. Ты будешь скакать с Охотой, не зная усталости, есть с золотых блюд и одеваться в шелка. Я дам тебе все, что захочешь – силу, власть над смертными и неувядающую красоту…  
Перед ней оказалось кристально чистое озеро, куда Зои заглянула и увидела себя – так же ясно, как в зеркале сегодня днем. Вот только теперь на ней не было драгоценностей, лишь меха и шелк, но сама она была драгоценностью. Ее кожа будто светилась изнутри, морщинки в уголках глаз пропали, волосы тяжелыми блестящими волнами спадали ниже пояса. Тень за ее спиной двигалась и менялась, то превращаясь в высокую фигуру в шлеме, увенчанном рогами, то расплываясь сгустком тумана.  
– Ты… Самди?  
Он рассмеялся, негромко и опасно. Пелена упала с глаз Зои, точно ее и не было. Она снова вернулась в хижину, и мир покачнулся под ногами, но ночной гость поддержал Зои.  
– Нет, – мягко сказал он. – Мое имя – Эрлкениг. Но ты можешь звать меня отцом.  
Ужас охватил ее. Зои смотрела на него и не могла поверить – тот человек, который изнасиловал мать, всегда представлялся ей уродливым чудовищем. Но этот… она находила его прекрасным. Красивей всех мужчин, которых когда-либо встречала. Он был не намного старше ее, но она тотчас поверила ему. Потому что иначе быть не могло.  
– Ты заслуживаешь большего, – тем временем сказал он. – Твоя мать была красавицей, но ты настоящая королева. Я мог бы показать тебе миры, достойные королей, дать тебе подданных, послушных каждому слову.  
Его голос обволакивал ее, проникал в уши, кружил голову, околдовывал. Противиться ему было трудно, но все же Зои открыла рот:  
– Моя мать умерла… из-за тебя…  
– Она была слабой, – прошептал он. – Красивой, но испорченной. Она думала, что цвет кожи делает ее выше меня. Ее происхождение. Я хотел забрать ее с собой, но она не согласилась.  
А я пойду, подумала Зои. Она готова была влюбиться в него, едва он прикоснулся к ней, но он был ее отцом, и... связь между ними протекала в крови, глубже и сильней, чем можно было представить. У Зои кружилась голова от мыслей об этом. Она больше не была одна. Отец пришел за ней. Он защитит ее, он поможет.  
– Ты другая, – он нежно провел рукой по ее лицу, – ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты особенная, Зои.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб.  
– А…  
– Что, Зои? Говори.  
Ей хотелось задать ему тысячу вопросов. Рассмотреть его при свете дня, изучить их лица, найти сходство. Поговорить с ним о матери, расспросить, какой она была.  
Он надругался над ней и бросил, сказал жестокий голос в ее голове, но Зои отмахнулась, не желая слушать. Ребекка уже давно была мертва, она никогда не видела ее и знала только по рассказам Шарлоты. А теперь ее отец был рядом.  
– Ты пришел за мной? – замирая от восторга и ужаса, спросила Зои.  
Он тихо фыркнул:  
– Конечно. Я хочу показать тебе другие страны, научить тому, о чем ты и понятия не имеешь, познакомить тебя с удивительными существами. Вокруг столько интересного, Зои. Ты не должна погибать здесь, в этом скучном месте.  
Он любил веселиться. О, потом она узнала, как он любил веселиться, но в тот момент она не видела ничего, кроме его черных блестящих глаз, и не могла подумать над его словами. Образы манили ее, сменяясь перед глазами, – вот она мчится на коне через лес, запрокинув голову, и смеется. Вот она сидит за столом, по правую руку от своего отца, ест мясо и пьет вино. Рот ее наполнился слюной. Зои увидела себя в большой кровати на белых простынях и темную голову мужчины у себя между ног.  
– Кто ты? – пробормотала она, смущенно отступая назад.  
– Они называют меня Лесным Королем, – он провел между пальцами прядь ее волос. – Хозяином Дикой охоты. Царем. Собирателем душ. Тенью. Ты можешь пойти со мной, вот только…  
– Что?!  
Он толкнул ее к стене и прижался к Зои всем телом, тяжелый и горячий, он поднес губы к ее уху и прошептал, точно открывая секрет:  
– Достойна ли ты называться моей дочерью? Я предлагаю тебе свободу, но в состоянии ли ты взять ее?  
– Да, – выдохнула Зои, – да, пожалуйста, что мне сделать?..  
– Докажи это.  
Она растерялась.  
– Как?..  
– Придумай сама, – он взял ее лицо в ладони и внимательно оглядел. – Покажи мне, что хочешь уйти и распрощаться со всем этим миром. С женщиной, которая унижает тебя и заставляет проливать слезы. Сделай что-нибудь. Я приду завтра, в это же время, и если ты захочешь…  
Он провел большим пальцем у нее по губам. Зои прикрыла глаза буквально на миг, а когда открыла, он уже исчез. По комнате будто пронесся порыв холодного ветра, занавески на окне закачались. Тело Зои покрылось мурашками, она обхватила себя руками, пытаясь хоть немного сохранить тепло. Тот, кто назвался себя ее отцом, точно растворился в воздухе, пропал, словно его и не было. Однако, когда Зои поднесла руку к щеке, она не обнаружила там ссадины. Он оставил ей этот подарок – в напоминание о своем посещении. 

 

***

Он был реален. Зои ходила и повторяла про себя весь день – он был реален. Она работала по хозяйству, помогала на кухне, и все это время в ее голове билась одна-единственная мысль – он реален. Днем, под солнечным светом, само его существование казалось безумием, но он был реален.  
И он предложил Зои…  
Она поняла, что надо сделать, едва легла на тюфяк и закрыла глаза. Сон пришел только под утро, а до этого Зои все ворочалась с боку на бок, думая, как решиться.  
После того как обед был приготовлен, подан и съеден, Зои отряхнула руки и попросила Келси сказать хозяйке, что она хотела бы поговорить. Келси наградила ее недоверчивым взглядом, но все же передала – и через пару минут Зои снова стояла в кабинете Шарлоты, оглядываясь по сторонам. Здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор, когда она приходила сюда ребенком: учиться складывать буквы, держать перо и повторять за Шарлотой слова молитв. Да и теперь Зои бывала здесь каждую неделю: чтобы смахнуть пыль и вымыть окна, почистить серебро и протереть картины, и так продлится еще долго, если она не изменит все.  
– Что тебе надо?  
Зои неловко поклонилась – за годы ее так и не научили делать это легко и грациозно.  
– Шарлота… я хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделала для меня.  
– Нет, – резко сказала та. – Тебе мало, да? Мучаешь меня каждый день, но тебе все еще недостаточно?  
Она подошла к Зои и взяла ее за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.  
– Когда я смотрю на тебя, то вижу разрушенную жизнь моей дочери. Ее несостоявшийся брак, достойного мужа, детей, долгие годы счастливой спокойной жизни, – она почти шипела. – Если бы не ты и твой отец, то она была бы жива!  
– Шарлота, – Зои хотела высвободиться, но та держала ее крепко.  
– Ты надеваешь драгоценности, которые тебе не принадлежат. Ругаешься со слугами, бьешь посуду, портишь мое имущество. Каждый раз, когда ты видишь моего внука, ты пытаешься убить его.  
Зои прикрыла глаза, вспомнив Уэйда и тот последний раз, когда он приезжал в имение со своими родителями, и не смогла сдержать дрожь.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, – четко сказала Шарлота, сжимая пальцами ее лицо, – и мечтаю, чтобы ты никогда не появлялась на свет. Господь свидетель, иногда мне снится, что ты умерла, и я просыпаюсь в слезах от радости.  
Зои отшатнулась, с отвращением вырываясь из ее рук.  
– Твой бог покарает тебя за такие мысли!  
– Пусть так, – согласилась Шарлота, глядя на нее сухими глазами, – но моей дочери не вернуть. Что ты хотела?  
Зои растерялась, позабыв так тщательно подготовленные слова.  
– Шарлота… я подумала…– собственный дрожащий голос показался ей жалким. – Раз ты так ненавидишь меня… я бы могла уйти?  
– Уйти? Куда уйти?  
Зои глубоко вздохнула, что было непросто под пристальным взглядом.  
– Просто уйти. Отсюда.  
Шарлота улыбнулась – и если бы Зои знала ее недостаточно хорошо, то приняла бы эту улыбку за чистую монету.  
– Подойди-ка сюда, дитя.  
Она подвела Зои к окну и заставила взглянуть наружу.  
– Видишь эти поля? Они принадлежат мне, как принадлежали Сэлданам долгие годы. Роща, яблоневый сад, двор – они тоже мои. И вся скотина на выпасе, все птицы, все полевые рабы и домашние, все мои слуги, Зои, – они моя собственность. И ты тоже, – она сжала ее плечо и встряхнула, подчеркивая свои слова. – Ты принадлежишь мне, Зои. Ты никуда не можешь уйти просто так. Оставь эти мысли и работай без отдыха, чтобы оправдать свое существование, и молись, чтобы бог простил тебя. Твое место здесь, Зои, и я не желаю больше слушать никаких глупостей.  
– Да, мэм, – ответила она, и ее голос раздавался глухо, точно со стороны.  
– Ступай, скажи Талише, пусть принесет мне чай.  
Зои поклонилась и посмотрела на Шарлоту – снизу вверх, как и положено прислуге. 

 

***

А потом наступила ночь.  
Неслышно ступая босыми ногами по деревянным доскам пола, Зои прошла на кухню. Дом спал, погруженный в тишину, и никто не заметил, как она тонкая фигурка проскользнула внутрь через открытое окно на первом этаже. Никто не слышал, как она взяла лампу и полила маслом мебель в гостиной. Как провернулся ключ в замке спальни. Как медленно, неохотно занялись шторы – а потом огонь распробовал ткань и сухое дерево, устремился наверх по лестнице, отрезая путь. Дом вспыхнул в одно мгновение, и через считанные минуты превратился в ад.  
Адское пекло, которым грозила Шарлота, поглотило ее саму, – думала Зои, завороженно глядя на пламя. Она стояла на лужайке, а вокруг нее метались рабы, пытаясь тушить огонь, пока тот не перекинулся на хозяйственные постройки, голосили женщины, кто-то вспомнил о хозяйке… Стекла лопались со звоном, рушились балки, перекрытия, дом превратился в факел, расцвел огненным цветком посреди ночи. Это было красиво.  
Кто-то колотил в рельс, ржали лошади, по двору метались темные фигуры, одна лишь Зои стояла неподвижно, закинув голову вверх и пытаясь разглядеть окна второго этажа, где была спальня…  
– Не стой на месте, помогай! – Дэлла всунула ей в руки ведро и толкнула к корыту с водой, но Зои вырвалась. Та глянула удивленно и снова схватила ее за руку. На лице у нее блестела сажа, подол платья обгорел. – Ты чего? Если мы не потушим огонь…  
– Пусть сгорит! – вырвалось у Зои. – Пусть все сгорит!  
Дэлла ударила ее по лицу, и Зои зажмурилась, но второго удара не последовало. Рука, державшая ее, разжалась, Дэлла грузно осела на землю. Зои открыла глаза и увидела, как из всполохов огня и дыма сложилась фигура и шагнула вперед.  
– Привет, Зои, – сказал ее отец, обтирая кинжал от крови.  
Крики о помощи превратились в мольбы – тени, мелькавшие среди слуг, обернулись темными всадниками. Они крушили все вокруг, и огонь стелился за ними, будто ручной. Во дворе бушевал хаос, тела усеяли землю, дом трещал. Зои хотелось спрятаться, убежать, но одновременно с этим ей хотелось остаться и посмотреть, чем все кончится. Сердце колотилось так быстро, что готово было выскочить из груди.  
– Я не ошибся в тебе, – сказал ее отец и ухмыльнулся. – Ты все сделала правильно, Зои. Ты смогла справиться с ними и победить.  
– Кто это? – пробормотала Зои, глядя, как рыжеволосая женщина ногтями разрывает горло черному рабу – кажется, Бью, но она не была уверена…  
– Моя стая.  
Она видела мужчин и женщин в богатых нарядах, на огромных конях, и больших диких животных, которые рвали трупы клыками и дрались друг с другом за мясо. Запах крови мешался с дымом, забивал ноздри, и в какой-то момент Зои вспомнила, как танцевала на поляне среди леса. Это другое, сказала она себе, но теперь лоа был рядом с ней, и пророчество Адонги сбылось.  
Шарлота была мертва, и Зои больше не принадлежала никому.  
Грязь под ее босыми ногами была теплой – а может, это был пепел. Зои кружилась, запрокинув голову, и пот на ее лице мешался со слезами, а смех вырывался изо рта все громче и громче.  
Дом прогорел и рухнул, и в Сэлдан-Холл не осталось живых, кроме тех, кто пришел с ее отцом. Потихоньку они подтягивались в круг, а Зои все танцевала по развалинам, и на ногах ее вздулись волдыри, но она их не чувствовала.  
Внезапно хозяин Дикой охоты возник рядом с ней, и она уткнулась ему в грудь, останавливаясь.  
– Спасибо, – сказала она, поднимая к нему глаза, – спасибо за то, что ты сделал, сама я бы никогда…  
– Ш-ш-ш, – он приложил палец к ее губам. – Время наступило.  
А потом он разорвал ее платье, обнажая грудь, и Зои испуганно вскрикнула.  
– Что ты?..  
Он толкнул ее назад, прямо на тлеющие обломки, и навалился сверху, заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Его улыбка больше не казалась Зои доброй и любящей.  
– Мне больно!  
Она пыталась освободиться, но он был намного сильнее и тяжелее, он прижимал ее к земле, и Зои чувствовала что-то острое и твердое под своей спиной. Но потом эта боль отступила перед болью иной.  
Зои закричала, силилась оттолкнуть его, но хозяин Дикой охоты схватил ее за шею, сдавливая пальцами.  
– Почему?.. – сквозь слезы взмолилась Зои. Она ничего не понимала, ужас сковал ее разум, а боль завладела телом. – За что?.. Ты же мой отец!..  
Вместо ответа он наклонился и поцеловал ее, заставляя разомкнуть челюсти, жестоко впиваясь зубами в губы.  
Зои хныкала и билась под ним, но не могла освободиться. Когда он отстранился, она повернула голову и увидела людей, которые стояли вокруг и смотрели на нее.  
– Помогите! Пожалуйста, помогите мне!  
Ее отец негромко рассмеялся, продолжая с силой вбиваться между ног.  
Мир вспыхнул искрами и пошатнулся, водоворотом затягивая ее. Она больше не понимала, где верх, а где низ.  
Зои не знала, сколько прошло времени. Он насиловал ее бесконечно, разрывая ее тело, оставляя на коже укусы и синяки. Иногда он становился ласковым и гладил ее, и говорил, какая она красивая, и как он рад, что у него есть такая дочь. Но эта обманчивая нежность продолжалась недолго – он снова начинал мучить Зои, а люди вокруг смеялись и перешептывались, гадая, сколько она еще продержится. Никто из них не пожалел ее, но некоторые молчали.  
Она не могла больше кричать, лишь хрипела. Она не могла пошевелиться, а только лежала там, истекая кровью, и пепел опускался на нее сверху.  
– Зои, – сказал знакомый голос, и она потянулась ему навстречу, стараясь вырваться из удушающего тумана. Ей стало холодно, и Зои почувствовала, как ее зубы застучали. Очень холодно.  
– Ты хочешь жить, Зои? – спросил кто-то рядом с ней, большой и темный, и поцеловал ее в уголок рта, слизывая кровь. – Не чувствовать ни холода, ни жары, не ощущать жажды и голода, всегда быть свободной и мчаться со своей стаей куда глаза глядят?  
Ее отец, ее убийца, хозяин Дикой охоты склонился над Зои и внимательно смотрел на нее.  
– Ну же. Не разочаровывай меня, ты не можешь так просто сдаться. Так не по правилам, Зои, – он провел пальцем по ее щеке, собирая слезы. – Ты слишком молода, чтобы умереть. У тебя впереди еще много ночей, ты распробуешь настоящую жизнь и забудешь о прошлом. Забудешь себя, Зои, станешь кем-то другим – важным, сильным, ты сможешь отомстить своим врагам…  
Отомстить.  
Она уцепилась за это слово, потому что только оно показалось ей реальным. Месть имела смысл, ее месть тлела пожарищем и могла вспыхнуть заново.  
Наверное, она пошевелилась или застонала – Зои точно не знала, но ее отец улыбнулся.  
Он ничего не понял.  
– Вот умница, – черные пальцы отвели прядь волос с лица. – Скажи мне, Зои. Скажи это вслух.  
Она открыла рот, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука.  
– Скажи мне, – повторил он, в голосе зазвенела сталь.  
– Я… хочу жить… – выдохнула она еле слышно, а потом добавила. – Прошу тебя…  
– Это правильно, – ее отец кивнул и поднял руку. Ногти его удлинились, превращаясь в изогнутые когти, будто у хищной птицы или зверя. Он провел первую линию на ее коже, и Зои почувствовала, как огонь проникает в нее. Она закричала, из последних сил забилась на земле, но рядом с первым знаком лег второй, впиваясь в горло, и кости ее превратились в воск. Кожа стала пергаментом, на котором ее отец писал заклинание. Кровь стекала из ран, дымясь и мгновенно застывая.  
Она больше не знала, кто она. Она забыла свое имя, утратила свое тело, перестала существовать. Знаки сожгли ее прежнюю жизнь, ее мечты, надежды, ее обиды и сожаления. Боль исчезла, оставляя ее пустой. Память превратилась в иллюзию, мимолетную, случайную: девушка на пепелище, ее платье разорвано, бедра в крови. Тень обнимает ее, накрывает собой, поглощает без остатка – и горюет вместе с ней, заходится криком, оплакивая человечность.  
– Моя, – прогремел голос над головой.  
И тогда Зои умерла.

 

 

***

– Мне нужно выпить, – пробормотал Крис и потянулся к кувшину с вином.  
Громкий шелест бумаги заставил его обернуться: Зак листал свою книгу, не поднимая глаз. Одна Зои сидела спокойно, пощипывая виноград.  
– Ну как, нравится история? – спросила она Криса и ухмыльнулась.  
– Нет, – он помотал головой, откусил мясо и начал жевать, не чувствуя вкуса. – Это ужасно. Все это ужасно, и я не представляю, как ты…  
– Как я что? Сожгла дом, заперев внутри собственную бабку? Как радовалась и смеялась, когда убивали близких мне людей?  
Крис пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать в ответ.  
– Он изнасиловал тебя, – пробормотал он наконец. Казалось, он мог увидеть их: лавину всадников и гончих, вырезавших всех людей в поместье, короля Дикой охоты в рогатом шлеме и плаще, наброшенном на плечи. Девушку в белом платье – Зои не сказала, но он знал, что платье точно было светлое, на нем расплывались пятна копоти и крови…  
– Ты слишком все драматизируешь, – сообщил Эрлкениг, и Крис не понял, к кому из них он обращается. – Умерла рабыня из Сэлдан-Холл, а моя Зои жива.  
По спине у Криса пробежали мурашки. Он думал об этом и раньше, но гнал мысли, не желая даже представлять, однако вопрос продолжал терзать его.  
– Слушай, – тихо начал он, – так ты все это…  
– Память о прошлом переходит к новому королю вместе с силой, – сказал Зак и отгородился от них книгой.  
Крис ошеломленно уставился на Зои, но она продолжала есть как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Он прав, – подтвердила она, облизывая пальцы, – все это было очень давно. Я могла и перепутать что-нибудь. Так мне рассказывать дальше?  
– Да, – быстро ответил Крис и смутился. Он не хотел, чтобы о нем думали, как о каком-то психе, который наслаждался подобными ужасами. Он был офигенно зол на всю Зоину родню, на чертову Шарлоту, на слуг, которые обижали ее, на проклятую тварь, которая посмела сотворить такое. – Если ты не против, – торопливо добавил он.  
Зои фыркнула.  
– Смертные…  
– Ты обещала рассказать мне, как вы познакомились с Виенн, – сказал он, прежде чем она успела придумать какое-нибудь новое оскорбление. Хотя теперь понимал, что ее презрение к людям было вполне оправдано.  
– Так мне продолжать? – повторила Зои, и Крис осознал, что вопрос был адресован не ему.  
– Да, – после секундной заминки ответил Зак.

 

***

**Конец восемнадцатого века, Европа**

Зои мчалась по лесу, сжимая бедрами бока лошади. Плащ сбился, ветки хлестали обнаженные руки, но она не замечала этого. Впереди возник небольшой овраг, и она пришпорила лошадь, заставляя прыгать. Миг – и она уже на той стороне. Копыта заскользили на влажной листве, покрытой корочкой первого снега, Зои не сдержала огорченный крик, но лошадь смогла устоять.  
– Пошла, пошла!..  
Лошадь всхрапнула, помотала головой и снова рванула в галоп. Зои распласталась в седле, сжимая поводья и опустив колени. Вперед, только вперед. Она потеряла где-то перчатки, волосы намокли от пота под капюшоном, но лошадь несла ее прочь, и только это сейчас было важно. Уйти как можно дальше. Убежать, спрятаться.  
Небо отливало фиолетовым между деревьев – рассвет уже близко. Зои каждые несколько минут поднимала глаза вверх, гадая, успеет ли. Лес сделался гуще, лошадь пошла медленней, выбирая, куда поставить ногу. Ров показался внезапно: не успела Зои натянуть удила, как лошадь рухнула вниз, увлекая за собой всадницу. Они упали на камни, между которыми протекала мелкая речушка, и лошадь мучительно заржала.  
Зои было больно. Она ударилась правым боком, ребрами, и еще немного – коленом. Но, несмотря на это, она подобрала черные юбки одной рукой, а другой схватила поводья, пытаясь поднять лошадь.  
– Ну же, давай, вставай! Чтоб тебя!..  
Лошадь храпела, косила блестящими глазами, вот только встать не могла. Все было бесполезно – ее правая задняя нога была сломана.  
Зои бессильно привалилась к груде камней и замерла, хватая ртом морозный воздух. Потом бросила прощальный взгляд на лошадь и начала подниматься вверх. Подол ее платья намок в ручье и сковывал движения, но сапоги крепко упирались в выступающие корни – совсем скоро Зои уже выбралась на холм и решительным шагом двинулась вперед, на ходу заворачиваясь в плащ. Ей не было холодно, наоборот, разгоряченное тело просило прохлады. Но вода означала, что поблизости есть человеческое жилье, а Зои сильно сомневалась, что местные примут ее с распростертыми объятиями. После того, что Хозяин сделал за последнюю неделю, крестьяне долго будут бояться и ненавидеть любых чужеземцев.  
Не стоило вспоминать про него сейчас, не стоило называть его даже в мыслях. Зои с досадой покачала головой, продолжая идти вперед. Здесь снег лежал островками, кое-где, прелые листья бесшумно сминались под ногами. Когда Зои поняла, что вышла на тропу, было уже поздно – впереди на прогалине замаячила деревянная хижина. Ей бы обойти стороной, но сворачивать в лес не хотелось, к тому же рассвет был совсем близко. Времени почти не осталось. Зои надвинула капюшон как можно ниже, но все равно не удержалась и глянула во двор, краем глаза заметив движение. Двое детишек: один лет шести, другой чуть постарше – а может, другая: кто мальчик, кто девочка, не разобрать под теплой одеждой – таскали сено в сарай, но остановились, увидев незнакомку. Пока старший озирался в поисках взрослых, младший вытянул шею, с любопытством изучая Зои.  
– Тетя! А ты кто?  
Его мордашка была сонной, из-под шапки выбивались светлые волосы.  
– Я никто, – пробормотала она, отворачиваясь, и ускорила шаг. Где один дом, там и другой. Деревня в другой стороне, но кто их знает, что они делают в этой глуши. Дышать с каждым шагом становилось труднее, Зои подхватила юбки и побежала – прочь отсюда, вперед.  
А потом вызов ударил ее, сбивая с ног. Зои заскулила, сгибаясь пополам, упала на колени, пытаясь ползти, но вызов был сильнее ее во сто крат, он парализовывал волю, выворачивал наизнанку, сжигал внутренности. Она хотела спрятаться, сжаться в комок, но неумолимая рука выкручивала ее живот, подчиняя, перенося. Зои судорожно стиснула пальцы, но под руками у нее были только листья и сырая земля. Уцепиться не за что, ничто и не сможет удержать. Она застонала, слезы брызнули из глаз. Некуда деться. Невозможно уйти.  
Мир перед глазами потемнел, рассыпался осколками – хижина в лесу, дорога, лошадь в овраге – и собрался вновь, окутывая Зои светом, исходившим от свеч, каминов и канделябров на стенах. Здесь было тепло, даже жарко, но тело ее непроизвольно содрогнулось.  
– Так-так-так. Опять хотела сбежать? – Хозяин наклонился над ней, огромный и черный.  
Зои вжалась в каменный пол, гадая, какое наказание он придумает на этот раз. Ей не нужно было смотреть на его лицо, чтобы понять – он был зол. Из глубины зала раздавались крики и запах паленого мяса, и что-то подсказывало Зои, что жарили там не молочного поросенка.  
– Наша блудная сучка вернулась, – сказал Ратольд, – вот праздник-то!  
– А я-то уже начала бояться, что черная мышь нас покинула! – Дарина подошла ближе, и Зои почувствовала запах ее надушенных волос. Почему-то это успокаивало.  
– Не надейся, – огрызнулась Зои, чуть повернув голову, и в этот миг Хозяин схватил ее за волосы, заставляя поднять глаза.  
– Ах, Зои, мое непутевое дитя, – с нарочитым сожалением сказал он и зацокал языком, – думала ли ты, как я буду скучать по тебе? Тосковать? Кто будет согревать меня короткими зимними днями?  
Свита позади него зашлась в хохоте, крики человека у пламени стали еще громче и истошней.  
– Ох, Зои, Зои, столько хлопот из-за тебя, – Хозяин провел рукой у нее по щеке, чуть царапая когтем большого пальца, – но я терплю все это только потому, что слишком люблю тебя!  
Если бы любил, то давно убил бы, думала Зои, глядя на него снизу вверх. Уничтожил бы раз и навсегда, стер с лица земли, утопил, сжег, не стал бы звать.  
– Накажи эту дрянь, Хозяин, – посоветовала Мэллус голосом нежным, точно шелк. – Разорви ее кожу, сломай кости, выколи глаза…  
– Тихо, – бросил он, и та немедленно замолчала. – Где ты была, дитя? – он продолжал гладить ее, и от его прикосновения внутри у Зои все замирало. – Твоя лошадь вернулась без седока, я начал беспокоиться. Неужели моя Зои опять хотела сбежать, спросил я себя?  
– Хотела, – выплюнула Зои, не в силах больше терпеть эту неопределенность.  
Хозяин наотмашь ударил ее по лицу.  
– Она никогда не научится, верно? – хохотнул Ратольд.  
– Проучи ее, – Мэллус почти умоляла, – сделай это, и пойдем развлекаться со смертным!  
Хозяин на мгновение задумался. Потом вздернул Зои на колени и начал развязывать свои бриджи.  
– Я сам буду решать, что делать, – рыкнул он на всадницу, и та склонилась перед ним. – Открой рот! – приказал он Зои, и она подчинилась.  
Это не было чем-то новым или неприятным: Хозяин мог порвать платье и овладеть Зои прямо здесь, на полу, перед стаей. Он мог взять кинжал и резать ее, пока не надоест, или мог взять приложить раскаленный прут к ее бедру. Или к ее шее. Он мог бить ее и насиловать, сколько пожелает. Зои привыкла.  
Когда все закончилось, он оттолкнул ее и, казалось, потерял интерес. Зои оттерла его семя с подбородка и осталась сидеть на полу, бессмысленно глядя вперед и ожидая, что последует за этим. С ее юбок на каменные плиты натекла лужа воды, но никто не обращал внимания.  
– Иди к себе и переоденься, – распорядился Хозяин. – Дарина, ты проследи.  
Та что-то негромко сказал ему в ответ.  
Зои медленно поднялась и уставилась в спину Хозяину – если бы взглядом можно было убивать, он был бы уже давно мертв.  
– Шевелись, – Дарина толкнула ее, заставляя двигаться, и Зои пошла прочь, едва переставляя ноги. Они прошли через зал, сопровождаемые потоком насмешек, и завернули в коридор, ведущий к жилым комнатам. Замок был огромен, но Зои не стремилась исследовать его, она даже не интересовалась, куда исчезли настоящие владельцы.  
Дарина втолкнула ее в спальню, заперла дверь и только после этого повернулась к Зои:  
– О чем ты думала?  
– Он был занят, – двигаясь, словно во сне, Зои начала раздеваться, но пальцы не повиновались ей, и Дарина, оттолкнув ее руки, принялась помогать. Сначала кожаный корсаж, потом платье, нижние юбки ворохом черной ткани упали к ногам. – Я думала, что пока он не убьет всех, не вспомнит обо мне. Я надеялась…  
– Бесполезно, – отрезала та, поливая из кувшина на руки Зои. Она вымыла лицо и прополоскала рот, но вкус и запах впитался в ее кожу. – Он никогда не сможет забыть о тебе, смирись!  
– Мне удалось уйти так далеко, – пробормотала Зои, глядя на себя в зеркало. Первое время ей нравилось рассматривать свою гладкую кожу, на которой больше не было отметин. Она водила пальцами по телу, находя в этом какое-то своеобразное утешение. Следы от плети на спине – ее выпороли после того, как она ударила Уэйда, своего двоюродного брата, который пытался забраться ей под юбку. Ожоги от кипящей воды, ссадины на ногах, бесчисленные шрамы – они исчезли. И все, что делал потом с ней Хозяин, исцелялось на следующую ночь.  
Она не могла называть его по имени. Да она и не знала его имени, поэтому он стал для нее Хозяином.  
Первое время Зои думала, что попала в кошмар. Глупая, она пришла к тому, кто когда-то назвал себя ее отцом, и попросила отпустить ее или убить. Он рассмеялся в ответ, потом притянул к себе, усаживая на колени и сказал, что теперь она будет жить вечно. Вечно мчаться по миру, не задерживаясь на одном месте. Она не сможет умереть, пообещал он, не сможет увидеть солнечный свет, не сможет рожать детей.  
Зои не поверила ему – и ночью, после того как Хозяин снова изнасиловал ее, она стащила нож и перерезала себе вены. Кровь вытекла из нее до капли, и опустилась милосердная темнота, но день прошел, и Хозяин разбудил ее, криво ухмыляясь.  
– Ты не можешь сбежать, Зои, – ласково сказал он, гладя ее по лицу, – ты принадлежишь мне, и так будет до конца мира.  
Она помнила, как он смотрел на нее – жадно, похотливо.  
– Видишь их? – он заставил ее повернуть голову и взглянуть на гончих, которые лежали у его ног. Там были огромные псы, волки, несколько диких кошек. Зои знала, что на самом деле они люди, но все равно не могла сдержать своего страха перед их клыками. Иногда ей казалось, что в глубине их глаз горят огненные искры, как в глазах Хозяина, – но она тут же отводила взгляд, не смея смотреть на него слишком долго. – Видишь? – повторил он и встряхнул ее.  
– Да, – торопливо кивнула Зои.  
– Ты – моя гончая, – прошептал он, наклоняясь к ее уху и чуть прикусывая мочку. – Знаешь, для чего нужны гончие? Чтобы загонять добычу. Чтобы быть приманкой. Чтобы развлекать охотников на привале и служить своему королю.  
Зои сжала зубы, изо всех сил стараясь не перечить ему. Тогда она уже поняла, что не стоит его злить.  
Чего она не смогла понять многие годы и даже века спустя – почему он вернулся. Что заставило его вспомнить о ней? Не память о Ребекке вела его, в этом Зои даже не сомневалась. Он узнал о ребенке из каких-то своих таинственных источников и пришел, когда Зои достаточно выросла, чтобы последовать за ним.  
Он не хотел маленькую девочку, с тоской думала она, настолько далеко его извращения не распространялись, он хотел созревшую женщину, и он получил ее. Как будто ему было мало всех остальных…  
Свита не принадлежала ее отцу изначально. Это известие повергло Зои в шок, она не могла поверить – но Дарина рассказала ей, что раньше у них был другой Хозяин, а до него еще один.  
– И это означает, что он не всегда был таким… был… ну… – Зои ходила по комнате, нервно сжимая кулаки.  
– Он был смертным еще недавно. Иначе как бы он смог заделать обычного ребенка твоей матери?  
– Обычного?..  
– У тебя нет способностей. Ты полностью человек, не полукровка.  
Зои проглотила и это. Дарина вела себя смело с Хозяином, поддразнивала, приставала к всадникам, насмехалась. Но наедине с Зои она менялась – и говорила о прежних временах, когда Дикая охота не убивала без нужды, когда король был щедр и справедлив. Она как могла успокаивала Зои, поддерживала ее и выручала.  
– Многие из стаи смирились, потому что у нас не было другого выбора, – как-то обронила она.  
Зои не обратила внимания на ее слова – гораздо больше ее в тот момент беспокоили те, кого Хозяин сделал частью стаи не так давно. Воры и убийцы при жизни, они продолжали свое дело, присоединившись к Охоте, и Зои боялась их едва ли не сильнее, чем своего отца.  
Горан убил свою жену только потому, что заподозрил ее в неверности. Он разбил об стену голову собственного ребенка и поджег дом, а потом пустился в бега. Он ненавидел женщин и изнасиловал как минимум дюжину крестьянок перед тем, как его схватили. Его повесили на главной площади какого-то города, название которого он забыл, – или почти повесили, как любил рассказывать Горан. Он обожал вспоминать об этом, смаковать в подробностях, что и как сделал с каждой девушкой, и Зои ненавидела звук его голоса.  
Марк и Мэллус, брат с сестрой – по крайней мере, они так говорили всем окружающим. Но спали вместе, и вместе грабили богатых путников, а потом перерезали им горло и оставляли в лесу. Там же, в чаще леса они и наткнулись на Дикую охоту, а Хозяин с радостью принял их в стаю.  
Но хуже всех был Ратольд. Зои не знала, откуда тот взялся, и подозревала, что он никому не поведал свою историю. Он просто появился однажды, рассказывала Дарина, огромный и бородатый, с окровавленными руками и безумием в глазах. Только он один мог позволить себе приставать к Зои – остальные хоть и насмехались над ней, но все же не трогали, боясь гнева Хозяина.  
Однажды Ратольд стащил ее с лошади, больно вывернул руку и прижал к дереву. Зои пыталась освободиться, но он держал ее крепко, и его рука шарила у нее по груди… до тех пор, пока в воздухе не просвистел кнут Хозяина.  
– Она моя, – коротко сообщил тот задыхающемуся Ратольду. Зои почувствовала что-то похожее на благодарность, но Хозяин тут же повернулся и ударил ее по лицу. – В следующий раз будешь защищаться!  
Всхлипывая, она оттирала кровь с подбородка. А потом училась драться, царапаться, как дикая кошка, кусаться и пинаться.  
– Ты моя гончая, – повторял Хозяин, и время от времени Зои думала, что он не так уж и ошибался. Охота сделала ее всадницей – но он видел в ней только гончую.  
Месяцы превращались в годы, и Зои потеряла счет времени. Север был дальше, чем она могла себе представить – она узнала север Америки, север Европы, бескрайние степи Сибири. Сгоревшее поместье в Южной Каролине под Чарльз-Тауном отсюда казалось совсем далеким, словно его и не было вовсе. Как будто Зои никогда и не рождалась, а существовала вечно, носясь с Охотой каждую ночь.  
У нее были самые красивые платья. Она спала на шелковых простынях и ела с золотых блюд серебряными приборами.  
Она не могла выйти на солнце. Она не могла тронуть холодное железо. Она не могла умереть – хотя пыталась снова и снова, она не могла сбежать.  
– Вот если бы у меня получилось разозлить его хорошенько…  
Дарина фыркнула за ее спиной:  
– Ты все еще так наивна! Он не забудет про тебя, пока не наиграется. Или пока у него не появится новая игрушка, – добавила она, протягивая Зои гребень.  
Это было бы неплохо. Некоторое время Зои помечтала о том, что Хозяин встретит девушку, которая будет гораздо красивей нее. Или юношу, особой разницы не было. Тогда он будет насиловать, мучить и изводить кого-то другого, не ее, и Зои снова попробует сбежать. Эта мысль ей нравилась, но была какой-то неправильной, жестокой, и, покрутив ее в голове так и этак, Зои со вздохом рассталась с мечтой.  
– Нет, не пойдет. Нужно придумать что-то другое… Может быть, мне сжечь замок?  
– Ты уже сожгла свой замок, – Дарина совсем не помогала, а, казалось, издевалась над ней.  
Зои расчесывала волосы, меланхолично глядя в зеркало.  
– Он только посмеется над тобой, вот и все, чего ты добьешься.  
– Он и так смеется, – пробормотала она. – Я могла бы сгореть вместе с домом.  
– Зои, – терпеливо, точно разговаривая с ребенком, начала Дарина, – твое тело не может сгореть. Оно не может утонуть, не может задохнуться или истечь кровью. До того, как ты появилась…  
– Да знаю я! – выкрикнула Зои и отшвырнула гребень. Тяжело дыша, она смотрела на свое отражение – ей было шестнадцать лет, как и прежде, хотя с той ночи, как Хозяин изменил ее, минуло почти столько же времени. – Я знаю все, но я не могу!.. Я просто не могу так больше!..  
Дарина снова фыркнула.  
Зои разглядывала ее в зеркало, пытаясь представить, кем та была раньше. Длинные каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза, пышная грудь – она гораздо красивей Зои, но Хозяину было этого недостаточно. У него была Сабира, темноволосая, с кожей цвета бронзы. Была Лили, маленькая, худая, почти ребенок.  
Почему я, спрашивала себя Зои, но не находила ответа.  
Почему он вернулся за мной?..  
– До того, как я появилась, было что? – совладав со своим гневом, спросила она.  
– Новый Хозяин проявлял любопытство, – Дарина помогла ей надеть нижнюю рубашку. Зои с радостью обошлась бы без корсета, но он создавал дополнительную преграду между ее грудью и руками Хозяина, и поэтому она с радостью носила все эти нижние юбки, пышные платья и плащи.  
– Как это?  
Дарина поймала ее взгляд в зеркале.  
– Он хотел знать, насколько далеко простирается его власть над Охотой. Насколько бессмертным может быть бессмертие. Ты думаешь, что испробовала все, пытаясь убить себя, но ты ошибаешься. Способов отнять жизнь существует гораздо больше, и Хозяин проверил их все, прежде чем убедился – никто в стае не сможет умереть, если он сам не позволит. Как только солнце садится, тени приносят умерших назад, так повелось с сотворения мира. Если ты мчишься с Дикой охотой, то вечный покой не для тебя.  
– Так значит, – медленно произнесла Зои, – я попробовала не все?..  
Та раздраженно зашипела:  
– Ты слышишь только то, что хочешь! Он будет пытать тебя!  
– Он уже делает это, – безучастно сказала Зои, глядя в зеркало.  
– Все могло быть гораздо хуже. И будет, если не прекратишь спорить с Хозяином и пытаться сбежать.  
– А что мне тогда делать?..  
– Успокойся, – Дарина зашнуровала корсаж и пригладила платье, – и постарайся получать удовольствие.  
Ей было легко говорить, со злостью подумала Зои. Удовольствие рядом с ним – нет, никогда этому не бывать. Она успокоится, только когда сумеет сбежать от Хозяина… или когда он убьет ее.  
– Пойдем, – Зои подобрала юбки и последний раз глянула в зеркало. Если сегодня не получится, она попробует завтра, послезавтра, будет пытаться каждую ночь. И когда-нибудь добьется своего.

 

***

Она жила словно в тумане. Существовала. Мир не стоял на месте, двигаясь к прогрессу, но для Зои вселенная превратилась в бесконечную ночь. Иногда она думала, что все это стало достойным наказанием за смерть Шарлоты и сожженный дом. Иногда забывала, кто она и откуда, переставала помнить собственное имя. Она была с Дикой охотой, вот что имело смысл.  
Хозяин любил устраивать приемы. Иногда на них Зои видела чужаков, которые не принадлежали к стае, но их лица наслаивались друг на друга и пропадали в тумане. Сверхъестественные существа не интересовали ее, потому что были такими же, как ее отец – жестокими, злыми, темными. Она и не думала подружиться с ними, она не желала их знать и видеть. Но Хозяин считал иначе – частенько он заставлял Зои прислуживать за столом, чтобы унизить ее еще больше. Или, возможно, она должна была просто _не забывать свое место.  
_ В тот раз она разливала вино по кубкам, когда услышала свое имя.  
– А это Зои, мое дитя, – не без гордости сообщил Хозяин, развалившись на кресле во главе стола. – Ее мать была белой шлюшкой из Нового Света, которая раздвигала ноги перед каждым встречным, но считала, что черный раб слишком хорош для нее!  
– Нет, она не была шлюхой, – пробормотала Зои, ощущая, как горят ее щеки. Все присутствующие смотрели на нее: седой старик и две его дочери, бледные, почти прозрачные; молодая женщина с зелеными волосами и ногтями; несколько мужчин неопределенного возраста. Один из них, рыжий, постоянно находил ее глазами и ухмылялся, но Зои пыталась игнорировать его.  
Многие из стаи тоже собрались вокруг: Дарина сидела на коленях у Джека, Грегори мрачно смотрел в тарелку, Мэллус о чем-то шепталась с Тамарой, но умолкла, стоило только Хозяину начать говорить. Были здесь и другие, но Зои не знала их так хорошо. Гончие сновали под ногами, таская объедки со стола, и она изо всех сил старалась не споткнуться и не наступить на какого-нибудь клыкастого зверя.  
– Ты что-то сказала? Я подкараулил эту тварь, когда она гуляла в саду, заткнул ей рот, утащил в сарай и выебал так, что мало не показалось!  
– Ребекка, – негромко сказала Зои, подливая вина гостям. Голос ее дрожал, но она заставила себя говорить. – Мою мать звали Ребекка.  
Имя всплыло из памяти, а вместе с ним и кабинет Шарлоты, ее уроки, запах книг и раскаленной солнцем земли… Все это было так давно, что казалось нереальным.  
– Я развлекался с ней целую ночь, а потом, когда эти безмозглые овцы, слуги ее маменьки, наконец обнаружили нас, выпрыгнул в окно и бросился бежать!  
Его слова встретили одобрительным гулом, но большинство сидящих за столом молчали, даже рыжий перестал улыбаться.  
– Они все гнались за мной, но не смогли поймать, – продолжал хвалиться Хозяин. – В порту я спрятался в трюме корабля, который шел в Старый Свет, и так пересек океан!  
– Долгая поездка вышла, – сказал седовласый, и Хозяин согласно закивал:  
– Но дельце того стоило! Здесь я начал охотиться – сначала на перепелов и куропаток, потом на птичек покрупнее! – он хохотнул и потянулся за своим кубком.  
Зои почувствовала, как крошечные волоски на ее коже встали дыбом. Что-то должно было произойти, но она не знала, что именно, только ощущала это странное напряжение в воздухе, словно перед грозой.  
Хозяин продолжал рассказывать, как его едва не поймали за браконьерство в окрестностях Парижа, но Зои снова перебила его:  
– Как ты убил предыдущего короля?  
– Что? – он сузил глаза, глядя на нее. Его черная кожа блестела от пота, рогатый шлем уходил под потолок.  
– Как ты убил его? – повторила Зои. Она поставила кувшин на стол и повернулась к Хозяину.  
Он криво улыбнулся:  
– А зачем тебе нужно это знать, маленькая Зои?  
– Я просто хотела… мне интересно, – язык отказывался ей подчиняться.  
– Ей интересно! – он расхохотался, и стая поддержала его. Некоторые гости тоже начали смеяться, но большинство молчало.  
Хозяин поднялся с кресла, тяжело ступая, подошел к Зои и стал вплотную, нависая над ней исполинской тенью.  
– Хочешь узнать секрет? Разгадать тайну? Мечтаешь провести меня, лживая сучка? – его пальцы легли ей на шею, безжалостно сжимая горло. – Не будет этого, – прорычал он, наклоняясь еще ближе, – ты такая же дрянь, как и та шлюха, но ты моя, и я не позволю тебе обмануть меня!  
Зои задыхалась. Она вцепилась в его руку, но все было напрасно – сила Хозяина превосходила ее собственную в сотню раз.  
– Она хочет знать секрет! – проревел он, встряхивая Зои, точно котенка.  
Перед глазами все поплыло. Она слышала его голос издалека, словно в тумане:  
– Тупая дрянь! Нет никакого секрета! Я сам не знаю, как это получилось, – сказал он и отшвырнул Зои. Она охнула от удара, боль пронзила спину, и некоторое время Зои просто сидела на полу, переводя дыхание.  
Он не знает.  
Разочарование ударило ее сильнее, чем физическая боль, но Зои сама не понимала, что ищет, что хотела бы услышать.  
– Поднимайся, – Ратольд вздернул ее на ноги, и она ударила его по лицу, оцарапав ногтями, но не смогла вырваться. – Хозяин сегодня слишком добр и прощает тебя.  
– Хозяин сегодня слишком пьян, – пробормотала она, но Ратольд только рассмеялся. Он вытащил ее в круг, кинул на пол и улыбнулся Мэллус, которая внезапно оказалась напротив Зои. – Она твоя.  
Зои затравленно озиралась по сторонам, не понимая, что происходит. Стая столпилась вокруг нее так тесно, что за ними не было видно ни стола, ни сидящих за ним гостей, ни Хозяина.  
Мэллус, одетая в мужскую одежду, стряхнула с плеч свою куртку и кинула ее Марку:  
– Подержи, братик! Это не займет много времени!  
– Я ничего не сделала! – оскалилась Зои. – Зачем тебе со мной драться?  
– Хозяин хочет, чтобы я научила тебя уму-разуму, – Мэллус нарочито медленно облизала губы. – Легонько. Сам он устал шлепать тебя, боится сломать.  
– Ерунда, – это был какой-то дурной сон, еще хуже, чем обычно. Кто-то подтолкнул Зои вперед, она запуталась в нижних юбках и чуть не упала.  
– Давай, покажи ей! – прокричал кто-то у нее за спиной.  
– Деритесь!  
– Вперед, Мэллус!  
– Вперед!  
Десятки голосов слились в один непрекращающийся рев. Зои напряглась, не зная, что ей делать, и в этот момент Мэллус ударила ее. Это было больно, но не больнее обычного поцелуя от Хозяина. Зои увернулась от следующего удара и вцепилась Мэллус в волосы. Та взвыла и лягнула ее ногой, Зои потеряла равновесие, и они обе рухнули на пол, схлестнувшись клубком. Они царапались, пинались, хватали друг друга за волосы под крики и улюлюканье толпы. Зои была выше, но Мэллус быстрее: она ударила ее в грудь, выбив дыхание, и выдернула у себя из-под корсажа короткий нож из черного стекла. Зои перестала дышать. Лезвие ловило блики огня, приманивало взгляд. Чьи-то руки подхватили Зои, грубо поднимая на ноги.  
– Давай, сестренка, я держу ее.  
Марк накрутил волосы Зои на руку, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Зои запаниковала – теперь, когда опасность была так близко, она действительно испугалась. Мэллус изуродует ее, порежет лицо, выколет глаза, сделает еще что-нибудь такое же ужасное…  
Зои беспорядочно шарила руками, пытаясь нащупать хоть какое-то оружие, и тут пальцы ее легли на рукоятку кинжала. Ни секунды не размышляя, она рванула его вверх, полоснула по руке, удерживающей ее.  
– Ах ты ж сука! – выругался Марк и дернул за волосы.  
Зои взвыла от боли и ударила кинжалом снова – раз, другой. Рядом закричала Мэллус, щедро раздавая проклятия. Марк ослабил хватку, и Зои вывернулась, выдернула кинжал и упала на пол, но тут же приподнялась, готовая сражаться. Однако вокруг нее воцарилась тишина.  
– Что здесь происходит? – послышался голос Хозяина.  
Зои начала оглядываться, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло, но натыкалась только на пораженные взгляды. Она повернулась назад и увидела Марка, который неподвижно лежал на полу. Темная лужа расползалась под его телом, будто пролитое вино, и Зои подняла кинжал, заворожено глядя на лезвие. Нет, не вино. Кровь.  
– Ты убила его, – выдохнула Мэллус и вскинулась к подошедшему Хозяину. – Мой король! Она убила его!  
– Это правда? – он обратился к Зои, но она не могла произнести ни слова. Тело Марка изменялось на глазах: кожа истончалась, мышцы проваливались, и вот уже одежда обвисла на иссохшей плоти, кости торчали на месте рук, череп скалился пустыми глазницами. Мгновение – и труп рассыпался пылью.  
– У моей Зои есть когти, – с удовлетворением произнес Хозяин, – она может поцарапать кого угодно! – Он наклонился и забрал нож у нее из пальцев. Зои не сопротивлялась.  
– Господин, – Мэллус склонила голову перед ним, – а как же мой брат, он?..  
– Невелика потеря, – хохотнул тот. – Скажи спасибо моей девочке, – он погладил Зои по щеке, и она вздрогнула. – Она убила твоего брата, Мэллус.  
– Хозяин, пожалуйста, – ее голос дрожал, – я знаю, ты можешь вернуть его…  
– Но не собираюсь, – отрезал он. – Впредь будет тебе наукой. Встань, Зои, это нужно отпраздновать! Теперь мне искать нового всадника!..  
Он поднял ее одной рукой и увлек к столу. Зои обернулась через плечо, и увидела полный ненависти взгляд Мэллус. Она хотела сказать, что это вышло случайно, что она не хотела убивать Марка, только защищалась. Она хотела умолять, чтобы та не держала на нее зла – Хозяин не пожелал возвращать брата Мэллус из небытия, это его решение.  
Но не сказала ни слова. Ее губы были плотно сомкнуты, и из горла не вырвалось ни звука.  
Убивать было не так уж и трудно, и в следующие годы она овладела этой наукой в совершенстве. 

 

**1789 год, Венеция**

 

Все из-за красного платья. Если бы она надела платье иного цвета, если бы вышла из дома чуть позже или раньше, если бы выбрала другую кофейню под аркадами Старых Прокураций, все случилось бы не так. Или не случилось бы вовсе.  
Зои запомнила ту ночь слишком хорошо. Происшедшее врезалось ей в память запахами и звуками, отпечаталось словами, застыло навечно. Она помнила каждый шаг, каждое прикосновение, каждую фразу: это было ее собственное проклятие.  
Но в первую очередь было платье. Все началось с него.  
– Ты прекрасна, – сказала Жюли, глядя, как Зои прихорашивается перед зеркалом. Она выбрала алую полумаску – коломбину, украшенную золотым кружевом с гранатами и подходящую к кроваво-красному платью. Юбка его была расшита диковинными птицами с черными крыльями.  
Зои поправила волосы, чуть завитые на концах, черной волной ниспадавшие почти до талии, и спрятала в корсаж нож. Он нравился ей – небольшой и узкий, удобно ложится в ладонь. Право носить оружие она заслужила не так давно, когда Хозяин наконец сделал вид, что позабыл о ее выходках. Зои больше не хотела убить себя – та хныкающая девчонка умерла, а вместо нее родилась новая женщина. Взрослая и умеющая за себя постоять, жестокая всадница вместо потерянного ребенка.  
– Где Дарина?  
– Должно быть, уже развлекается в городе, – отозвалась Жюли, хорошенькая девочка, которую Хозяин подобрал недавно. – Тебе так идет это платье!.. – пролепетала она, влюбленными глазами глядя на Зои. – Твоя кожа, она точно сияет, а волосы блестят, и платье, оно просто великолепно…  
Зои рассеянно слушала ее бормотание, натягивая перчатки. Порыв воздуха из открытого окна тронул пламя свечей, тени в углах комнаты затрепетали.  
– Сегодня ночью Король собирает большую охоту, – сказала Жюли, как будто Зои сама не знала. Он сообщил об этом еще на прошлой неделе, прежде чем они отправились на Карнавал. Почему Хозяин решил завернуть именно в Венецию, Зои не знала, и, задумываясь об этом после, предполагала, что выбор был предначертан свыше.  
– Я вернусь после полуночи, – Зои хотела прогуляться в одиночестве, именно поэтому дождалась, пока большая часть стаи уйдет с Хозяином, и только потом собиралась выскользнуть из дома.  
– Да, госпожа, – отозвалась Жюли. Она называла ее госпожой – странная прихоть, которая не исчезла, даже когда Хозяин посмеялся над таким обращением и показал, что может взять госпожу на глазах у всех как простую девку, поставив на четвереньки в грязь.  
Но сейчас, вероятно, она была госпожой, потому что на Карнавале можно было притвориться кем угодно.  
Подобрав подол платья, Зои спустилась по лестнице, чуть замешкавшись перед двумя волками, которые разлеглись на полу. Они едва подвинулись, пропуская ее, и Зои недовольно поморщилась. Из внутреннего двора доносились голоса всадников, смех, звон бутылок – часть стаи осталась в палаццо, развлекаясь по-своему.  
Она вышла на балкон, где ступеньки сбегали к самой воде, и черная гондола с трепещущим огнем фонаря на носу немедленно повернула к причалу.  
– Куда вам, синьора?  
– Пьяцца Сан-Марко, – Зои оперлась на руку гондольера, перебираясь в лодку. Он дождался, пока она усядется, и отчалил, почти беззвучно отталкиваясь веслом. Зои глянула на дом: она не успела еще рассмотреть его с этой стороны. Розетки, выложенные разноцветным мрамором, притягивали глаз, Зои могла только предполагать, как они выглядели при свете дня. Она заметила буквы на нижнем ярусе фасада, но не успела их прочитать: гондола унесла ее прочь от палаццо.  
– Синьора приехала издалека? – гондольер явно был не прочь поболтать.  
Она ответила не сразу. Прохладный ветер оставлял привкус соли на губах, равномерное покачивание лодки успокаивало, и Зои откинулась на подушки, глядя вокруг сквозь прорези маски.  
– Издалека, – согласилась она.  
Она понимала его речь так же хорошо, как он понимал ее, еще один подарок Охоты.  
– Синьора правильно решила – на Сан-Марко она будет самой прекрасной дамой! Обязательно зайдите в ридотти «У Франчески»! Там работает мой крестник, Орестино, и поверьте, лучшего горячего шоколада не сыщешь по всей Италии! Обязательно попробуйте!  
– Я подумаю, – кивнула Зои, только чтобы он отвязался.  
Гондолы сновали туда-сюда, оглашая Гранд Канал шумом и светом: в некоторых из них сидели целые компании по пять, а то и шесть человек. Зои смотрела, жадно впитывая глазами все окружающее великолепие: туалеты дам, украшенные перьями, жемчугом и драгоценными камнями, громкие голоса, смех, взрывы хлопушек. Кто-то послал ей воздушный поцелуй, но она не ответила. Свечи, которые стояли на носах гондол, были заключены в стеклянные фонари – розовые, голубые, зеленые, они отражались в воде разноцветными бликами.  
Со стороны канала площадь Сан-Марко казалась живой. Она переливалась всеми цветами радуги, пульсировала, манила звуками флейт и тамбуринов, вспыхивала факелами и рассыпалась шутихами. Зои ступила на набережную и немедленно попала в водоворот масок, жонглеров, разносчиц цветов, наряженных знатными дамами, и знатных дам, переодетых служанками. Она двинулась вперед, лавируя в толпе и разглядывая карнавальные костюмы: здесь были ангелы и черти, монахи, куртизанки. Мужчина в темно-синем плаще и лиловой полумаске предложил ей потанцевать с ним, но Зои со смехом отказалась. Через пару метров к ней приблизились уже двое, причем одна из них явно была женщиной, переодетой в мужское платье.  
Карнавал был повсюду, он кружил голову и раскачивал землю под ногами. Зои шла вперед, игнорируя зазывал, настойчивых кавалеров и продавцов, которые подсовывали ей под нос раскрашенные веера, стеклянные безделушки и морские раковины. Она миновала дворец дожей и колокольную башню, полюбовалась на собор Святого Марка и свернула к Старым Прокурациям, привлеченная ароматом кофе, доносившимся из многочисленных кофеен. Здесь Зои пошла медленнее, разглядывая вывески, пока ее взгляд не наткнулся на название «У Франчески», выведенное золотой краской на бордовой ленте, которую поддерживали двое херувимов с крыльями.  
Внутри было гораздо многолюдней, чем она предполагала: какая-то шумная компания занимала центр зала, и Зои стоило труда отыскать свободный столик. По счастью, мальчишка-прислужник провел ее в дальний угол и пробормотал, извиняясь:  
– Прошу прощения, синьора, это единственное место, которое я могу предложить вам!  
– Меня устраивает, – Зои опустилась на стул и заказала чашку горячего шоколада, вспомнив совет гондольера.  
Толпа людей, казалось, пировала уже давно: длинный стол перед ними был уставлен бутылками и блюдами с закусками, почти опустевшими к этому времени. Спрятавшись в алькове, Зои могла наблюдать за пирующими, не опасаясь быть обнаруженной, а посмотреть там было на что. Они играли в какую-то игру, правил которой она сначала не понимала: присутствующие дамы то скакали на одной ножке, то передавали друг другу клешню, оторванную у гигантского омара, зажав ее во рту зубами. Недоеденный омар лежал тут же, на столе. Мужчины не отставали от них: одному пришлось, встав на колени, просить руки у хозяйки кофейни, пожилой толстухи в бирюзовом платье и маске – разумеется, она немедленно отказала ему, что вызвало продолжительный взрыв смеха. Другой бегал в лоджетту при колокольне, чтобы стащить у стражников барабан. Разъяренная охрана явилась за ним через пару минут, но высокий мужчина в сером плаще отправил их восвояси, приплатив серебром за беспокойство.  
Постепенно Зои осознала, что он был главным заводилой – и все шутки выдумывал именно он, заставляя других плясать под свою дудку. Его одежда выдавала знатную персону: жемчужно-серый камзол вышитый серебряными нитями, щедро отделанная кружевом рубашка, но маска была самой обычной, вольто, предназначенной для простолюдинов. Она мешала ему пить, поэтому время от времени он сдвигал ее на лоб, обнажая узкое, длинное лицо. Ни шляпы, ни парика на нем не было, слишком короткие темные волосы едва прикрывали уши.  
Рядом с ним сидели человек десять в черных и белых баутах, пугающих масках, которые изменяли не только лицо, но и голос. Одинаковые черные плащи довершали впечатление – наверное, это его слуги, думала Зои, потягивая шоколад. Какой-нибудь герцог или граф развлекается с друзьями. Женщин за столом тоже хватало – одна из них, одетая в лимонно-желтое платье, как раз присела к нему на колени и ела с рук бисквит, который тот предварительно обмакивал в вино.  
Но смотрел он при этом на Зои, безошибочно найдя глазами в полумраке, и от этого взгляда ей стало неуютно. Она опустила голову, сделав вид, что увлечена своим шоколадом, но он продолжал смотреть – настойчиво, нагло, будто пробираясь ей в голову черными блестящими глазами.  
– Дож говорит речь! – выкрикнул кто-то за столом, остальные поддержали его, и через мгновение вся компания стучала кулаками, скандируя одно слово:  
– Дож! Дож! Дож!  
Зои в замешательстве снова глянула вверх – о чем это они? Дож был старый и уродливый, он сидел в своем дворце и управлял страной, а не шатался по домам развлечений, тиская девиц.  
– Давай, Закари! – она услышала имя и закрутила головой, пытаясь увидеть, говорившего, но в этот момент главарь стряхнул девицу, оттолкнулся от стула и легко вскочил на стол.  
– Новый закон! – громко провозгласил он, крутнулся на месте и взглянул через плечо на Зои.  
В горле у нее пересохло, сердце заколотилось, мучительно ударяя о ребра. Зои кинула на стол несколько мелких монет, подхватила юбки и начала протискиваться к выходу. Как нарочно, посетители кофейни столпились у нее на пути, желая послушать, что скажет этот новоявленный дож.  
– Мы так прекрасно провели сегодняшний вечер! И вчерашний тоже, а также позавчерашний; мы все такие нарядные и счастливые, мы пили и ели, развлекались и танцевали… – он выдержал паузу с мастерством умелого оратора. – Но сегодня мы не делали еще одной вещи!  
– Какой? – взвыла компания.  
Зои отпихнула с дороги щеголя в изумрудном камзоле с розовыми цветами, юношу в кошачьей маске, но до двери все еще было слишком далеко.  
– Мы не целовались! – объявил тот, на столе. – Сейчас и немедленно, все должны найти и поцеловать кого-то, на ком надето красное! Ее не трогать, она – моя! – быстрее, чем Зои успела опомниться, он спрыгнул со стола, схватил ее за плечи и поцеловал.  
Он заставил ее открыть рот, дотронулся до ее языка своим, и Зои ответила, неосознанно подаваясь вперед. Вокруг них шумели люди, но Зои было все равно: он взял ее лицо в ладони и прикасался к губам легкими, невесомыми поцелуями. Он целовал так, что дух перехватывало, и Зои должна была его оттолкнуть, но не могла.  
Он отстранился сам и несколько секунд смотрел на нее, изучая. Он пил больше всех, но глаза у него были трезвые и злые.  
– Пойдем, – в конец концов решил он, подхватил Зои под руку и вывел наружу, в прохладный ночной воздух. Он прижал ее к колонне у арки и снова поцеловал, и на этот раз его руки оказались у нее на бедрах.  
Он трогал ее сквозь платье – проклятое красное платье! – и целовал ее, снова и снова, отрываясь лишь чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
– Ваша светлость! – громко позвал кто-то рядом с ними. Он выругался сквозь зубы и неохотно отвернулся. Две тени в черных плащах маячили неподалеку, зловещие в своих масках-баутах.  
– Разве не видно, что я занят?  
– Теперь видно, Закари, – ухмыльнулся один из них.  
Привалившись к колонне, чтобы колени не так дрожали, Зои задавалась вопросом – действительно ли это были его слуги? А может, друзья, только притворявшиеся слугами? На карнавале все возможно…  
– Вон отсюда, – приказал он и добавил, когда они не пошевелились. – Я никуда не денусь, разве не понятно?!  
Они отступили в сторону, и людской поток, проносившийся мимо кофейни, увлек их, но Зои продолжала видеть их треугольные шляпы.  
– На чем мы остановились? – тот, кого они называли Закари, снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Зои уперлась ладонью ему в грудь.  
– Ты дож?  
Он поднял руку и провел пальцем по краешку ее маски:  
– Так же, как и ты – знатная дама. Это такая игра… – он вздохнул и прижался лбом к ее лбу, продолжая водить кончиками пальцев по лицу Зои. – Ох, ну разумеется, я дож. Как ты могла усомниться? Дож умрет через пару дней, а я проживу до конца Карнавала, ведь это такая игра, – он ухмыльнулся. – Веришь мне?  
– Нет.  
Он мог оказаться кем угодно, ей было плевать. Она потянулась вперед, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, подставляя рот, чтобы он целовал ее. Зои чувствовала, как время остановилось. Там, под арками Старых Прокураций, не стало больше черной рабыни, не стало темной всадницы, обезумевшей, пустой внутри. Она больше никому не принадлежала, она была по-настоящему живой, и все тело ее отзывалось на его ласки. Она хотела смотреть на него – как темные ресницы отбрасывают тень на щеки, как растрепанные волосы выбиваются из-под маски – и закрывала глаза, целиком отдаваясь его прикосновениям.  
На башне пробили часы, и Зои прислушалась, пытаясь сосчитать удары. Здесь полночь наступает с заходом солнца, сложно понять, как считает время Хозяин…  
Ее сердце сжалось при мысли о нем. Дом на Гранд-канале казался так далеко отсюда, равно как и стая, дремлющая в ожидании большой охоты, затаившаяся в темноте.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Закари, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, но Зои не смотрела на него. Она вспомнила о Хозяине, она произнесла его титул, она призвала его – нет, только не это, не сейчас! Глаза ее метались по людской массе, разыскивая знакомые лица, но все, что можно было разглядеть – бесконечное море масок.  
– Что с тобой? – настойчиво повторил он.  
Мэллус улыбнулась из толпы – всего один миг, но ее глаза блеснули торжеством. Зои схватила Закари и толкнула его за колону, пытаясь заслонить, прикрыть собой. Если они найдут его… Если Хозяин хотя бы предположит…  
– От кого мы прячемся? – в его голосе сквозило любопытство.  
Зои молчала, разглядывая маски. Она слышала ржание лошадей, звон сбруи, и душа ее уходила в пятки. Ратольд шел со стороны собора, ухмыляясь. Хозяин был совсем близко, она чувствовала его приближение, она видела его в каждой тени, он рядом, рядом!  
Зои застонала и выхватила нож. Закари не вздрогнул, не отшатнулся, он смотрел на длинное черное лезвие у себя под подбородком и не двигался. Только по лицу его промелькнула тень разочарования – как будто Зои не оправдала его надежд, словно она оказалась кем-то другим. Смотреть на него было больно, чувствовать, как он дышит – еще больнее.  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать, – пробормотала Зои, – почему ты?..  
– А почему ты? – эхом отозвался он, глядя на нее. Темные глаза его оказались карими, теплыми, почти золотыми, когда свет попадал на них. – Хотел бы я знать, зачем тебе…  
Невидимая сила сдернула его с места и унесла прочь в одно мгновение, оставив только густую тень на том месте, где он стоял. Зои вскрикнула и ударила ножом, но кинжал скользнул по камню и отскочил, высекая искры. Задыхаясь, она оглядывалась по сторонам, но больше не видела его. Охота добралась до него первой.  
– Нет!..  
Фигуры водили хоровод вокруг нее, маски прятали лица. Тень с рогами накрыла желтый свет, струившийся из открытой двери.  
– Это такая игра, Зои, – издевательски шепнул Хозяин ей на ухо и рассмеялся.  
Не размышляя, она взмахнула рукой, с зажатым в ней ножом, но кто-то остановил ее, крепко перехватив за локоть.  
– Не делай этого, – предупредил Грегори. – Беги прочь. Обойди город трижды и только потом возвращайся обратно. Беги, сейчас же, – он толкнул ее вниз со ступеней, и Зои потеряла равновесие, но толпа остановила ее падение. Как будто никто не заметил произошедшего под арками, всем было наплевать. Зои пыталась вырваться, оборачивалась назад, но поток нес ее прочь. Она видела людей в черных плащах и масках, они вроде бы искали кого-то, но те ли это были из кофейни или другие, не разобрать.  
Ночь больше не казалась прекрасной.  
Зои с трудом выбралась с площади, свернула куда-то в сторону, перешла мост, не видя ничего перед собой. С ней пытались заговорить, кто-то схватил ее за руку, но она взмахнула ножом. Раздался сдавленный крик, послышались проклятия, но больше никто не пытался ее удержать. Зои обтерла лезвие – красные перчатки впитали кровь – и пошла вперед, не обращая внимания на людей. Она не могла думать, не могла вспоминать, она оглохла и ослепла, позволяя водовороту увлечь ее. Она кружила по улицам, точно загнанный зверь, ждала вызова и боялась его. Раз за разом она миновала Сан-Марко, слушала бой часов, проходила между колонн, сопровождаемая удивленными взглядами.  
Полночь поймала ее под каким-то мостом. Зои присела на ступени и опустила разгоряченные ноги в воду, бессмысленно разглядывая проплывавшие мимо гондолы. Ночные гуляки и не думали расходиться, наоборот, веселье только набирало обороты.  
Голова ее была тяжелой, будто налитой свинцом, Зои не могла представить, что будет дальше. Хозяин рассердился, он должен был наказать ее, но почему-то отпустил.  
Тенью она бродила по узким проулкам, натыкаясь на пьяниц и влюбленных, отбившихся от карнавала. Ее рот пекло от поцелуев, Зои стянула перчатки и прикладывала пальцы к губам, пробуя, пытаясь вспомнить – было это на самом деле или только привиделось ей?  
Полночь пришла и ушла, Зои пересекла Гранд-канал по мосту Риальто и заплутала в переулках. Здесь людей было гораздо меньше, карнавал словно обходил стороной кварталы, и лишь плеск весла и тихий смех с гондолы, свернувшей в узкий канал, нарушали тишину.  
На площадь у дома, облюбованного Хозяином, Зои свернула случайно – ноги несли ее туда, хотя страх сковал сердце. Она остановилась в саду, пытаясь успокоиться, но голос разума подстегивал ее, заставляя идти дальше. Вокруг было так тихо. Никто ее не встретил, Зои не слышала голосов, однако дом был полон шорохов и теней. Едва дыша, она поднялась по лестнице для слуг, скинула туфли и босиком прокралась по коридору, минуя анфиладу комнат на втором этаже. Лампы освещали центр холла, заставляя края его теряться в темноте, которой не было пределов.  
Зои присела у балюстрады лестницы и заглянула вниз. На светлом мраморе пола выделялось ярко-красное пятно, а посередине кто-то лежал – нет, не кто-то. Она знала этого человека. Она знала, каким на ощупь был бархат его одежды, теперь изрезанной в лохмотья и пропитавшейся кровью из ран. Она знала, как он прикасается, слышала его голос, помнила о его поцелуях.  
Зои едва не закричала, но чья-то рука легла ей на лицо прежде, чем изо рта смог вырваться хотя бы один звук. Запах розмарина и лаванды окутал ее, перебивая густой аромат крови.  
– Молчи, – прошептала Дарина, – молчи, если хочешь быть здесь.  
Хозяин обошел по кругу лежащего человека и толкнул его ногой, переворачивая на спину.  
– Разумеется, ты умрешь, – сообщил он, будто продолжая начатый разговор, – все люди рано или поздно умирают. От старости или болезни, от удара кинжалом или от яда, на виселице или в сточной канале. Черви съедят твое тело, время уничтожит всякую память о тебе. Обидно, правда?  
Тот, кого в кофейне на Сан-Марко называли Закари, смотрел вверх невидящим глазами. На лице его запеклась кровь, но он все еще продолжал дышать, борясь за каждый вдох. Правая рука у него была сломана, кости прорвали кожу в нескольких местах, и он даже не смог поднять ее, но левой попытался оттолкнуть Хозяина, когда тот склонился над ним.  
Хозяин усмехнулся, что-то пробормотал и достал нож, крутанул его в воздухе, разделяя на два клинка, и ударил прямо в центр ладони, пригвоздив к полу. Закари дернулся, хрипло застонал, но тут же умолк.  
Зои вцепилась в руку Дарины, царапая ногтями.  
– Что он сделал?  
– Что они все сделали. Сначала Ратольд. Потом Чеззо. Потом Мэллус и остальные. Этот смертный понравился вам обоим – тебе и нашему королю, так ведь? – пробормотала Дарина, обжигая кожу дыханием.  
Зои не ответила ей, продолжая смотреть вниз.  
– Кому нужна бессмысленная смерть? – Хозяин медленно опустился и сел – на живот человеку, вызвав еще один мучительный вскрик. – Я могу предложить тебе жизнь вместо забвения – настоящую, яркую, как огонь, быструю, как ветер…  
Нет, пожалуйста, беззвучно взмолилась Зои, пусть он откажется! Она вспомнила запах пожарища и тлеющие обломки, и волдыри на своих ногах, и боль, которая разрывала тело. Нет, только не снова, только не с ним.  
Она дрожала от ужаса и горя, и внезапно слова молитвы сами пришли на язык.  
_Радуйся, Дева Мария, полная благодати.  
_ Скажи ему нет, умри быстро, скажи.  
_С тобой Господь, благословенна ты.  
_ Откажи ему, умоляю, не соглашайся.  
_И плод чрева твоего, Иисус.  
_ Нет, пожалуйста, только не это.  
_Святая Мария, Матерь Бога.  
_ Отведи, не допусти, вразуми, пусть он умрет быстрее, чем успеет ответить, пусть умрет, умрет…  
_Молись за нас грешных и даже в час смерти нашей…  
_ – Да, – сказал он сорванным голосом, закашлялся и повторил снова, четко и ясно. – Да, я хочу жить.  
– Неужели? – изумился Хозяин.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Закари. Его темные глаза смотрели вверх, прямо на Зои, но вряд ли он видел ее. Все молитвы были бесполезны.  
Хозяин поднял руку с зажатым в ней ножом и начертил первый знак. Зои содрогнулась от раздавшегося крика, но Дарина держала ее крепко, прижимая к себе, не давая двинуться. Иначе она бы давно уже сбежала отсюда или бросилась вниз, попыталась сделать хоть что-то, помешать, остановить.  
Вторая руна появилась рядом с первой – Хозяин рисовал их лезвием ножа на плече и на горле, где кожу не тронули укусы и раны.  
– Дикая охота примет тебя, – негромко обещал он, поглаживая пальцами слипшиеся от крови волосы на голове. – Дикая охота станет твоим новым домом, твоей стаей, твоей семьей.  
Он наложил третью руну, и плоть зашипела от поцелуя ножа. Тонкие усики черного дыма протянулись от тени Хозяина, проникая под кожу там, где лезвие поцарапало ее. Закари снова закричал, выгибаясь на полу, но было поздно: тени выбрались из углов, заструились по его коже, хлынули в рот, в глаза, пробираясь внутрь.  
– Не чувствовать ни жары ни снега, не ощущать жажды и голода, всегда быть свободным и бежать со стаей куда глаза глядят, – прошептал Хозяин совсем тихо, но Зои расслышала каждое слово. Тени окутывали свою жертву непроницаемым коконом, скрывая очертания, и больше ни звука не донеслось снизу.  
Хозяин встал, соединяя оба клинка, и вложил кинжал в ножны.  
– Нас ждет большая охота! – громко объявил он, разрывая тишину.  
Из угла напротив него выступила Мэллус, за ней потянулись Горан, Сэлли, остальная стая заполняла холл, но Зои не смотрела на них. Глаза ее были прикованы к темной фигуре на полу, которая менялась на глазах, – очертания человеческого тела двигались и смещались, складываясь во что-то иное, пугающее, странное.  
Это был еще не конец.  
– Идем, – Дарина поднялась и положила руку ей на плечо, но Зои стряхнула ее. Она должна была досмотреть, обязана была узнать… Хуже быть уже не может, не должно быть, но…  
Тени отхлынули, точно вода. Черная пантера поднялась с пола там, где секунду назад был человек, и Зои не сдержала стона, но никто уже не слышал ее – стая собиралась вокруг Хозяина, громко перекликаясь и звеня оружием в предвкушении.  
Пантера оскалилась и зарычала, но Хозяин развернулся и ударил ее рукоятью хлыста.  
– Теперь ты – моя гончая! Ты будешь слушаться меня!  
Он ударил снова, рассекая хлыстом воздух. Пантера зашипела, приседая на задние лапы.  
– Ты принадлежишь мне! – хлыст пел в его руках, оставляя полосы на иссиня-черной шкуре, и в конце концов пантера перестала рычать, покоряясь.  
Воле Хозяина нельзя было противиться, подумала Зои, по-прежнему сжимая пальцами резную балюстраду – и в тот момент он поднял голову, находя ее взглядом.  
– О, Зои, мое любимое дитя… – Хозяин оскалился в улыбке и протянул испачканную в крови руку. – Иди ко мне. Время поохотиться!  
Ступая, будто на ватных ногах, Зои спустилась по лестнице.  
– Ты привела нам отличную гончую, – Хозяин улыбался ей, темный и страшный, – прими мою благодарность!  
Он схватил ее за волосы и толкнул к стене, навалился всей тяжестью, но Зои молчала.  
– Хотела трахнуть смертного и ни с кем не поделиться? – жадно выдохнул он ей в лицо. – Не выйдет! Может быть, когда-нибудь я предоставляю вам такую возможность, да и сам посмотрю с удовольствием. Конечно, если будете оба хорошо себя вести… но не сегодня, – он лизнул ее щеку, и Зои скривилась от отвращения. – Сегодня ночью нас ждет большая охота!  
Он зашвырнул ее в седло, и Зои едва успела подобрать поводья. С гиканьем и криками Дикая охота неслась мимо нее, лошади преодолевали стены из камня и дерева так, будто те были сделаны из тумана.  
– Вперед! – приказал Хозяин, пришпоривая своего огромного черного коня. – Вперед!  
– Вперед! – закричала Зои, когда вызов коснулся ее, забурлил в крови, смел все мысли, оставив только одну – мчаться вперед. Мчаться с Охотой и не помнить себя.  
Взвыл рог, всадники подхватили его крик, и свора гончих кинулась прочь – чтобы бежать без устали, пока рассвет не остановит их.

 

 

***

Крис обнаружил, что шагает туда-сюда по комнате, хотя не помнил, когда поднялся на ноги. Ему хотелось орать во все горло, разбить окно, что-нибудь кинуть, сломать. Зак перестал делать вид, что читает – он неотрывно смотрел в пустоту перед собой, забыв о книге.  
– Я до сих пор не могу себя простить, – невыразительно произнесла Зои.  
– Ты не виновата, – обронил Зак.  
– Нет, я…  
– Ты не виновата! – рявкнул он, заставив Криса вздрогнуть.  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп! Вы оба, как вы выдержали это? – он ошеломленно переводил взгляд с Зака на Зои. – То есть, я хочу сказать… это не просто ужасно. Это хуже всего, что только можно себе представить. Я не знаю, как смог бы жить дальше, если бы… если вдруг… блядь, мне даже думать об этом страшно! Это нечестно, самое настоящее издевательство! Свобода воли? Херня! Я не знаю, что бы делал, что бы выбрал?!  
– Не сравнивай, – предупредил Зак, – мы – не люди, когда ты это запомнишь? Мы совсем другие, и, чтобы уничтожить нас, требуется гораздо больше… Зои, иди сюда, – перебил он сам себя. Крис повернулся и увидел, что она плачет: слезы катились по щекам, как она ни пыталась их сморгнуть.  
– Зои, – снова позвал Зак, протягивая руку. Она метнулась к нему, залезла на колени, обняла и уткнулась лицом в грудь, словно ребенок, потерявшийся в толпе и случайно нашедший родителей. – Тихо, тихо, – Зак гладил ее по волосам, прижимал к себе и шептал что-то на ухо, успокаивая.  
– Мне так жаль, – прорыдала Зои, вздрагивая всем телом.  
Крис открыл рот, но слова не приходили. Он видел Зои без одежды, расстроенной, в ярости, он знал, как опускаются уголки ее рта, когда она грустит, но плачущая Зои – это было что-то новое и совсем уже неправильное. К счастью, Зак умел обращаться с плачущими женщинами.  
– Ну же, перестань, – сказал он и глянул на Криса поверх ее головы. Странный такой, настороженный взгляд, будто он ждал чего-то и опасался. – Хватит, Зои, это было очень давно…  
Крис сжал зубы, шагнул вперед и обнял их обоих. Не потому, что им были необходимы его объятия, а потому что он сам в этом нуждался. Просто держаться за них обоих и чувствовать, что они настоящие. Живые.  
Эрлкениг положил руку ему на шею, заставляя наклониться, притянул к себе, и несколько минут они так и просидели все вместе, сбившись в кучу. Крис чувствовал, как всхлипывает Зои, как бьется сердце Зака, размеренно и ровно. Он мог бы просидеть так еще долго, но дверь распахнулась, и Крис услышал возмущенный голос Антона:  
– Что происходит?  
Крис отстранился, ощущая тепло в груди, и буркнул:  
– А на что это похоже? Бесплатные обнимашки, только сегодня!  
– А я?  
– Иди сюда.  
Когда Антон подошел ближе, Зак сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе, продолжая удерживать Зои рядом. Она перестала плакать и теперь только шмыгала носом, поправляя растрепавшиеся волосы.  
– Проклятый мальчишка. Заставил меня все вспоминать.  
– Я только спросил про ту фэйри! – воскликнул Крис. – Я и представить не мог, что у вас все было так хреново!  
– Что было хреново? – заволновался Антон. – О чем он? Зои, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?  
– Ступай, принеси нам вина, – Зак оттолкнул его и подобрал упавшую книгу.  
Антон наградил его недовольным взглядом, но выскользнул за дверь, повинуясь приказу. Крис снова повернулся к Эрлкенигу:  
– Антона тогда еще не было с вами?  
– Не было, – после паузы отозвался Зак. – Многие появились позже.  
– Мой король здорово проредил стаю, – сообщила Зои, снова залезая с ногами на кресло.  
– Мне пришлось! – прорычал он, перелистывая страницы в поисках того места, на котором остановился. – Это было двести с лишним лет назад!  
Зои пожала плечами:  
– Говорила же, могу и ошибаться, – пожала плечами Зои, затем перевела взгляд на Дарину, которая принесла вино, и кивком поблагодарила ее.  
Крис в шоке смотрел на Дарину, пытаясь представить ее в платье восемнадцатого века, и она ухмыльнулась, поймав его взгляд. Теперь все виделось совсем иначе: стая любила Зака, потому что он сменил того сумасшедшего маньяка, который был их хозяином прежде! Теперь понятно, почему они его так обожали!  
– Я могу остаться и послушать? – нахально поинтересовался вновь появившийся Антон, ставя на стол поднос с фруктами. Зои уже доела весь виноград и переключилась на персики. Крис размышлял, откуда они их достали – в конце-то октября, но его рука уже потянулась вперед.  
– Нет.  
– Ну пожалуйста, – протянул Антон, и Дарина недобро на него посмотрела.  
– Уйди! – прикрикнул Зак. Антон бросил последний обиженный взгляд на Криса и исчез за дверью. Дарина последовала за ним.  
– Слушай, – Крис вертел персик, искоса поглядывая на Зака, – можно я спрошу кое-что, только пообещай не сердиться?  
Зои фыркнула.  
– Спрашивай, – разрешил Эрлкениг.  
– Знаю, это глупо… но ты что-то вроде оборотня?  
– Я не оборотень! – рявкнул Зак. Книга снова полетела на пол, и Крис мимоходом порадовался, что не в него.  
– Ты же обещал не сердиться! – воскликнул он. – Но блин, чувак! Большая черная пантера! Это уже совсем что-то сверхъестественное! Я знаю, знаю, – закивал он, – тусоваться с Дикой охотой уже сверхъестественно, но блин! Я никогда не видел, как ты перекидываешься!  
– И не увидишь.  
Зои снова издала какой-то сдавленный звук, и Крис повернулся к ней, боясь новых слез.  
– Прекрати, – сказал Зак, закрывая лицо рукой. – Не стоит делать этого сейчас. Зои!  
Крис смотрел на них и не мог понять, что происходит, пока Зои не расхохоталась в голос.  
– Ой, я не могу, прости! Оборотень! Никогда бы не подумала, что ты так оскорбишься!  
– Зои! – прикрикнул на нее Зак, и тут Крис понял, что Эрлкениг тоже смеется.  
– Да вы чокнутые, – выдохнул он и машинально откусил персик. – Тьфу! Вот блин!  
– Что, невкусно? – поинтересовалась Зои.  
– Вкусно! – сок брызнул ему на подбородок, и теперь Крис оттирал лицо рукавом. – В том то и дело, что ужасно вкусно, а это означает, что я теперь не смогу есть никаких других персиков!  
– Ну и не ешь, – пробормотал Зак, отсмеявшись. – Ох, Кристофер, ты невероятное существо!  
– Я знаю, – Крис с вызовом уставился на него. – Ты тоже был таким, правда? Иначе бы они тебя не забрали, так ведь? Что ты сделал? Она сожгла имение, – он покосился на Зои, – а ты как отличился?..  
Зак поморщился:  
– Много всего.  
– Я вытрясла из него правду, – похвасталась Зои, – пришлось постараться, но я это сделала!  
– Нашла, чем гордиться, – поморщился Эрлкениг.  
– Большая черная пантера, – мечтательно произнес Крис.  
– Забудь про это.  
– Ни за что.  
– Я могу заставить тебя забыть, – пригрозил Зак, но тут же покачал головой, признавая поражение. – Гончая из меня вышла так себе. В собственном теле гораздо уютней, – он потянулся, разминая шею, и закрыл глаза, откинув голову на спинку кресла. – Давай, Зои. Что там было дальше?..

 

***

Она боялась гончих. Не так, как Хозяина, но они вызывали ужас у Зои одним своим существованием. Это был какой-то инстинктивный, животный страх – рассказами о беглых рабах, разорванных собаками, пугали ее в поместье с малых лет. А потом стало неважно: собаки, волки, пантеры – у всех них были когти и клыки, способные перегрызть кость. Они могли становиться людьми, но ненадолго; Зои не знала никого из них по имени и не стремилась познакомиться поближе.  
Но на следующую ночь после большой охоты она привела к себе в комнату черную пантеру.  
Хозяину нравилась Венеция: он не собирался покидать ее до конца Карнавала. К тому же у него появилась новая гончая, новое развлечение, которое требовало времени. Это не означало, что он забыл о старых игрушках.  
Зои стояла перед зеркалом, пытаясь запудрить синяки на шее – бессмысленное занятие, но оно отвлекало ее от мрачных мыслей. Жюли уселась на подоконнике, болтая о всякой ерунде: новые платья, ее гнедой конь не так послушен, как хотелось бы, пересказывала городские сплетни, услышанные на улицах.  
– …Джек говорит, что дож умер, но никто не знает наверняка…  
Слова проникли в мозг Зои ледяной иглой.  
– Повтори, что сказала.  
Жюли уставилась на нее круглыми глазами. Она была глупее Дарины, но Дарина избегала Зои после той ночи – и к лучшему.  
– Старый Джек сказал, что в городе болтают – их дож умер, местный король…  
– Оставь меня, – приказала Зои, не слушая дальше. Жюли прошелестела юбками и беззвучно притворила за собой дверь.  
Зои подошла к пантере, спящей в углу. Это всего лишь большая кошка, бояться нечего. Кошка, внутри которой спрятан человек, который…  
– Закари, – громко назвала она его имя.  
Пантера подняла голову и уставилась на Зои желтыми глазами.  
– Закари, – повторила она, – мне нужно поговорить с тобой! Превратись!  
С таким же успехом она могла разговаривать с тенями на стене или с соленой водой в канале.  
– Перекинься! – велела она, вспоминая, что делал Хозяин. Зои положила дрожащую руку на шею зверя, вцепилась в шкуру и встряхнула. – Перекинься, я приказываю тебе!  
Она была всадницей. В ней текла кровь Хозяина, и его сила – пусть даже уменьшенная в сотни раз – придавала ей смелости.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты обратился!  
Она сжала пальцы и почувствовала, как мех у нее под рукой превращается в гладкое тело. Пантера издала негромкое рычание, которое тут же перешло в хрип – Зои торопливо отпустила кожаный шнурок, стягивающий горло человека.  
Он дышал тяжело и прерывисто, глядя на Зои из-под бровей. Она подошла к кровати, сдернула большую шкуру и кинула ему:  
– Прикройся.  
Его нагое тело не смущало ее, но Зои не могла больше видеть ссадины и синяки, оставленные Хозяином.  
– Я хочу знать, – начала она, но Закари перебил ее:  
– Ты привела их.  
Он не спрашивал, а утверждал, и Зои застыла с открытым ртом, не зная, что ответить. Его волосы спутались, губы растрескались и кровоточили, но глаза смотрели ясно, как и прежде. Зои подошла к столу, налила в стакан воды и протянула ему:  
– Пей.  
Пока он жадно глотал воду, она разглядывала шнурки на запястьях – что за колдовство сделало его гончей? Почему так случилось? Так возжелал Хозяин, или было еще что-то, гораздо более древнее и могущественное, выбиравшее им маски?  
– Я не хотела, чтобы они нашли тебя, клянусь. Я предпочла бы смерть вместо такой доли.  
Он поставил стакан на пол и рассеянно провел пальцами по краю.  
– Я хотела убить тебя, – она без страха взглянула в его глаза, утопая в их темноте, – так было бы лучше для нас обоих. Ты дож Венеции?  
Он вздохнул, потом покачал головой:  
– Это сложно объяснить. И да, и нет. Зои, ты знаешь что-нибудь о Большом Совете?  
Конечно, он слышал, как Хозяин произносил ее имя, и запомнил его, но Зои все равно вздрогнула.  
– Нет.  
– Это собрание самых богатых и влиятельных людей города, – его голос, сорванный от крика, неприятно резал уши. – Их называют патриции или нобили. Совет составляет и принимает законы, управляет Республикой, контролирует внешние связи и внутренний порядок…  
– Зачем мне лекция о политике?  
– Я состоял в Совете на протяжении трех лет, – продолжал он, будто не слыша ее, – сначала пытался открыто выступать против Реньера, но Высший Трибунал быстро прекратил мои попытки добиться справедливости. В Совете были еще люди, которые не одобряли решения нашего дожа… – он остановился на мгновение и прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание. – Все они уже мертвы. У нас был отличный план, и мы довели его до конца, несмотря ни на какие препятствия.  
– Заговорщики, – медленно произнесла Зои. Она не знала, кто такой Реньер, но могла предположить. Интересно, чем же он им не угодил.  
– Точно, – Закари кивнул и криво улыбнулся. – Нас поймали, но дело уже было сделано. Лучшее Рождество в моей жизни.  
Он сказал «Рождество». В голове у Зои что-то шевельнулось. Рождество они провели на Севере, где снега было больше, чем она могла себе представить. Это было несколько недель назад, и значит – она в замешательстве посмотрела на Закари – он либо что-то путал, либо…  
– Почему тебя до сих пор не убили?  
– Слишком скучно, – он продолжал улыбаться, и выглядело это жутковато. – Каждому Карнавалу нужен свой дож. Его наряжают в шелк и бархат, дают деньги, вино и женщин, позволяют делать все, что вздумается, спать с кем угодно. Но заканчивается все так же, как на Сатурналиях.  
– Где?  
– Это такой праздник в Древнем Риме, – мягко объяснил он. – Раба одевали в одежду императора и чествовали его, как своего господина. А потом убивали. Я карнавальный дож, Зои. Ты разве не заметила охрану в той кофейне?  
Она пыталась вспомнить, но мысли разбегались. Он был преступником, убийцей, и он должен был умереть, если бы Охота не вмешалась. Если бы она прошла мимо и выбрала другую кофейню, если бы не стала смотреть на него, если бы оттолкнула… все это было предопределено. Рок, фатум, судьба – она слышала эти слова от людей не раз. Все, что случилось с ней прошлой ночью, было написано высшими силами заранее.  
– Ты действительно его дочь? – тихо спросил Закари.  
Она молчала, пока смысл его слов не достиг ее разума.  
– Да.  
Он склонил голову, и темные волосы упали на лицо.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Себя пожалей, – бросила Зои, поднимаясь на ноги. Она обошла комнату кругом, обхватив себя руками. Что делать дальше? Что теперь?  
– Ты давно с ними?  
Она попыталась посчитать и сбилась – пятнадцать лет? Восемнадцать или все двадцать?  
– Достаточно, – процедила она сквозь зубы, разозленная этим допросом. Зои хотела говорить о нем, а не о себе. – В городе ходят слухи, что ваш дож умер.  
– Хорошо, – Закари прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Зои перевела взгляд на его лицо: оно выглядело таким спокойным и безмятежным, даже несмотря на кровоподтеки. Все ссадины исчезнут назавтра, подумала она, и Хозяин продолжит мучить его.  
– Лучше бы ты умер, – с пылом произнесла она, – лучше бы я умерла!  
Он приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на нее.  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
– Нет, это ты ошибаешься! Ты не знаешь, что он может сделать! Ты просто представить себе не можешь!  
– Я думаю, мне придется, – пробормотал он. – Слушай, я пока посплю тут у тебя, можно?  
Не дожидаясь ее ответа, он натянул шкуру повыше и прикрыл лицо локтем, отворачиваясь.  
Зои кусала губы. Она хотела прикоснуться к нему, обнять, пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы, но тело его менялось, подчиняясь чужой воле, складывалось под углами, превращалось. Черная пантера снова свернулась в углу, и Зои отступила назад, не в силах побороть страх. 

 

***

Хозяин называл их «мои любимые детки» и насиловал друг перед другом, заставляя смотреть. Так страшно Зои еще не было никогда, но, вместо того, чтобы как раньше погрузиться в апатию, она разрешила себе чувствовать и запоминать хорошие вещи. Это было сложно, однако она пыталась изо всех сил.  
– Смотри по сторонам, – говорил ей Закари, и она старалась следовать его совету. – Смотри вокруг себя, а не внутрь.  
Долгое время она не понимала, что это значит, а он не спешил объяснять.  
Спустя несколько дней после появления Закари в стае Хозяин вывел их на прогулку – словно породистых лошадей или собак.  
Февраль выдался холодным и ветреным, но Зои шла, закинув плащ за плечи. На этот раз ее платье было черным, равно как и маска, целиком закрывающая лицо. Перчатки она не надела: Закари держал ее за правую руку, сплетя их пальцы вместе. Он тоже был одет в черное, Хозяин позаботился об этом: шелковая сорочка, бриджи и высокие сапоги, такая же маска, как у Зои. Накрапывал дождь, но никого это не смущало – Карнавал продолжался, и ночь была расцвечена огнями и яркими красками. Вот только теперь они не радовали глаз.  
– Представь, что, кроме нас, никого нет, – Закари потянул Зои в узкий проулок, где стен можно было коснуться руками с обеих сторон, – притворись, что мы одни: ты приехала издалека, а я показываю тебе город.  
Зои невесело улыбнулась. Хозяин следовал за ними чуть в отдалении, и свита сопровождала его. Люди расступались, чтобы пропустить их – темный поток в океане цветов, перьев и украшений. Эрлкениг мог не таиться – его черный шлем с рогами вызывал завистливые вздохи и перешептывания.  
– Не смотри на него, – сказал Закари, увлекая Зои в лабиринт улиц. Мостовая качалась у нее под ногами, ветер прохладой обвивал шею и руки. Закари назвал ей все маски, которые они встретили по пути, объяснил значения костюмов, вспомнил, как открывали Карнавал в прошлом году: с фейерверками, огненными колесницами, с танцовщицей на канате. Он крепко держал ее за руку, переводя через мосты, и называл их по именам: Ла Фельтрина, Дель Кавалетто, Сан Моизе, Сан Патерниан…  
Зои повторяла про себя, пробуя слова на вкус, катая их на языке.  
Он рассказал ей о чуме, пришедшей в Венецию в шестнадцатом веке, и законе, по которому все гондолы были перекрашены в черный цвет. Ухмыляясь, перевел слова, с фасада дома, где остановилась Охота – «Я приношу разрушение и смерть тем, кто живет здесь».  
– Нет, там написано другое! – заспорила она. – Что-то про Джованни Дарио!  
Закари приглушенно фыркнул и остановился на мосту, разворачивая Зои перед собой. Вода в канале была темной, как смола, но фонарь на носу приближающейся гондолы оставлял мерцающую дорожку.  
– Смотри глубже, – тихо сказал он, наклонившись к ней, – смотри в самую суть, и ты увидишь то, что недоступно остальным.  
Он держал ее за руку, вот и все, не прикасался больше, но Зои хватало и этого. Она будто падала куда-то, и он удерживал ее и толкал одновременно.  
– Если кто-то узнает тебя, что станут делать? – спросила она, провожая взглядом толпу разряженных гуляк. Они остановились возле входа в какую-то церковь, и Зои перегнулась через край каменной чаши, чтобы зачерпнуть горсть воды.  
– Сан-Заккария, – пробормотал Закари, поднимая голову вверх, – меня назвали в честь этого святого. Я видел знакомых на Сан-Марко сегодня, – без перехода сообщил он. – Если они узнают, то будет много шума… но ведь меня нельзя убить дважды, правда?  
Зои с досадой смотрела на маску, закрывающую его лицо. Как тут поймешь, о чем он думает!  
Холодок пробежал у нее по спине, знаменуя скорое приближение Хозяина. Он отпускал их погулять, дразнил обманчивой иллюзией свободы, чтобы потом все равно появиться и наказать за одни лишь мысли о побеге.  
– Я пыталась умереть много раз, – Зои чувствовала, как вздрогнула рука Закари в ее руке, и не поняла, отчего. – Я думала, что когда-нибудь должно получиться, но пока все бесполезно.  
Закари молча взглянул на нее сквозь прорези маски, а потом махнул рукой куда-то за город, на другую сторону лагуны:  
– Там находится Сан-Микеле, остров мертвых. Единственное кладбище в Венеции, где хоронят мертвых, закапывая в землю. Все остальные мертвецы лежат на дне каналов и просыпаются по ночам. Призраки поднимаются из воды и ходят рядом с живыми… ну, по крайней мере, мне так в детстве говорили.  
– И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?  
– Затем, что я не хочу оказаться там! – выкрикнул он. – Ни на Сан-Микеле, ни на дне моря!  
Зои вспомнила маленькое кладбище в Южной Каролине – отсюда оно представлялось спокойным и безмятежным. Она так хотела бы очутиться там, под одной из тяжелых гранитных плит, мертвая однажды и навсегда…  
– Ну и радуйся! – закричала она в ответ. – Сегодня ты снова окажешься на мраморном полу в палаццо, и он выебет тебя, как и вчера, и завтра, и так будет целую вечность!  
Закари отшатнулся от нее, и тут рука в черной перчатке легла ему на шею.  
– Она права, – медовым голосом сообщил Хозяин. – Слушай мою маленькую Зои, ведь она говорит правду.  
Он подошел незаметно, огромный и всесильный. Стая подтягивалась со всех сторон, бросая заинтересованные взгляды на их троицу. Закари сразу же будто стал ниже ростом рядом с Хозяином, его плечи поникли.  
– Что за размолвка между влюбленными? – Хозяин запустил пальцы ему в волосы и притянул к себе в какой-то извращенной пародии на ласку. – Я отношусь к вам обоим с добротой, но если вы будете себя плохо вести…  
Он не закончил фразу, оставив обещание висеть в воздухе. Уж если это он считал добротой… Зои пробрало мурашками, она скривилась под маской, радуясь, что что ее лица не видно:  
– Мы больше не будем.  
Закари не произнес ни слова, но в ту ночь они ссорились первый и последний раз.

 

***

– Неправда. Ты постоянно со мной споришь, – перебил ее Эрлкениг.  
Зои строго посмотрела на него:  
– Когда это я с тобой спорила?  
– Все время. В прошлом году мы все время спорили. И в позапрошлом. А какой скандал ты закатила из-за Хайден в семьдесят шестом! Мне продолжать? – он поднял бровь и отпил глоток вина из кубка.  
– Ты еще девятнадцатый век вспомни! – воскликнула Зои. – Я не спорила, а пыталась отговорить тебя от необдуманных поступков!  
Крис застонал:  
– Пожалуйста, прекратите! Какая теперь разница?  
– Большая, – заявил Зак. – Они все со мной спорят!  
– Да, потому что с тобой можно спорить! – завопила Зои, приподнимаясь. – Не то что с ним! Просто нормально разговаривать! Да за тот первый год ты говорил со мной чаще, чем кто-либо за всю мою прошлую жизнь! – она упала обратно в кресло и обняла себя руками, глядя в темноту за окном.  
– Извини, – после паузы произнес Зак. – Прости, Зои, я…  
– Нет, пожалуйста, не извиняйся, ты ни в чем не виноват, – она покачала головой. – Это я должна просить у тебя прощения за то, что сказала тогда.  
Некоторое время они молчали, погруженные в воспоминания, а потом Крис осторожно спросил:  
– Дальше?  
– При условии, что он не будет меня перебивать!  
– Хорошо, – согласился Зак. – Я постараюсь.  
Зои бросила на него красноречивый взгляд, глубоко вздохнула и продолжила.

 

***

Вдвоем стало гораздо хуже. Теперь Зои боялась не только за себя, но и за Закари, и этот страх был в тысячу, в миллион раз сильнее. Когда Хозяин трогал ее, Зои едва не вздрагивала от отвращения, но когда он прикасался к Закари, внутри у нее все сжималось. Так, должно быть, боятся за своих детей, за братьев, за возлюбленных. Для Зои это чувство было новым, прежде она не испытывала ничего подобного, и страх мучил ее и терзал постоянно.  
Карнавал закончился, и Охота двинулась на север, а потом на восток, и ночи сменяли друг друга, как и прежде. Зои спала на простынях из шелка, на мохнатых шкурах, на опавшей листве, прижимаясь к теплому боку черной пантеры. Медленно, очень медленно она училась не бояться Закари в его зверином обличии, равно как и остальных гончих.  
– Нет ничего страшного в клыках и когтях, когда они не хотят разорвать твое горло, – пытался уговорить он. – Смотри, это Беввин, – он заставил Зои протянуть руку и погладить по носу большую серую волчицу. – Она жила в маленьком домике на берегу океана и плела сети. А это Пасген. Его сыновья родились полвека назад, и, наверное, уже растят своих собственных внуков. А это Ния, ей очень нравятся твои волосы, хотя ее мех не хуже, – он зарылся пальцами в длинную собачью шерсть. – Они не причинят тебе вреда, потому что они твоя стая. Гончие призваны защищать охотников, они всегда…  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – подозрительно глянула на него Зои.  
Закари вздохнул:  
– Зои, ты тоже знаешь, просто боишься слишком сильно. Знание приходит в тот самый момент, когда ты становишься частью Охоты – это как вспомнить что-то давно забытое! И постепенно ты учишься пользоваться… приспосабливаться, привыкать, – он испытующе смотрел на нее. – Ты всадница, ты знаешь гораздо больше, чем я.  
– А Хозяин?  
– Я не могу даже вообразить, насколько простирается его опыт и память о предшествующих поколениях, – медленно сказал он. – Представь самую большую библиотеку, которую ты когда-либо видела, и умножь количество имеющихся там книг на сто. Или на целую тысячу.  
Зои вспомнила кабинет Шарлоты: книг там было предостаточно, но, скорее всего, он имел в виду что-то гораздо величественнее, масштабнее. Библиотеки. Он был очень умным, должно быть, он прочитал много книг. Но Закари никогда не кичился этим, как та же Шарлота, он ни разу не сказал Зои, какая она глупая, и не смеялся над ней. Казалось, он мог бесконечно рассказывать истории, отвлекая и утешая, однажды он даже обронил, что как-то слышал легенду о Дикой охоте – до того, как встретился с ними.  
– Вот только Эрлкениг не пользуется своими знаниями, – негромко произнес Закари, и не успела Зои удивиться, добавил, – и ты тоже.  
– Я? Почему это я не пользуюсь?!  
– Если бы не я, ты бы и не узнала, как зовут гончих.  
Она недовольно глянула на него и уже открыла рот, чтобы спросить, зачем это надо, но в последний момент остановилась. Закари хотел познакомиться со всеми – непонятное любопытство – и таскал за собой Зои. К своему стыду она поняла, что не знала имен и некоторых всадников. Ей просто это было не нужно, а вот Закари разговаривал с ними, задавал вопросы, даже если его посылали подальше, выслушивал всех и заставлял Зои делать то же самое. За прошедшие семнадцать лет – он заставил и это высчитать – она была предоставлена сама себе и забыла, что стая тоже когда-то была людьми. С их желаниями, потребностями, с их судьбами. Она тонула в жалости к себе, не обращая внимания на окружающих, а ведь они могли помочь. Как помогала Дарина, хотя Зои игнорировала ее большую часть времени.  
– Да, – неохотно сказала она, признавая правоту Закари. Она вспомнила, что он говорил раньше про Хозяина, и не смогла сдержать дрожь. – Ты не боишься его? Ты совсем-совсем ничего не боишься?  
Он опустил голову и молчал какое-то время.  
– Я боюсь многих вещей, Зои, – в конце концов признался он. – Но страх – это нормально, он заставляет нас двигаться, думать, пытаться найти выход. Больше всего сейчас…  
– Договаривай!  
– Я боюсь за тебя.  
Его слова ударили прямо в сердце. Зои не знала, что сказать в ответ, поэтому просто прижалась к его плечу и прикрыла глаза. Если бы только у них был шанс сбежать, обмануть Хозяина, просто уйти и никогда не возвращаться!

 

***

Он учил ее красоте слов и рифм, зданий и цивилизаций. Украдкой, урывками он рассказывал ей о том, что вокруг есть целый мир, полный ненависти и боли – но любви и справедливости тоже. Сотни королев и королей кроме Хозяина вершат свой суд на земле, тысячи простых людей умирают и рождаются каждый день. Временами Зои казалось, что голова ее треснет от всех историй, но иногда, когда ей было особенно тяжело, она думала о Микеланджело и Да Винчи, о Гомере и Шекспире, повторяла про себя сонеты Данте и Петрарки.  
И это помогало.  
Вместо молитв и заклятий у нее были стихи, которые Закари шептал Зои на ухо, и душа ее пела:  
_Другие же от света прячут лик  
И тянутся к вечеровым отрадам;  
И третьи есть…  
_ – Это про нас, правда? Мы прячемся от солнца?  
– Да, – соглашался он, прикасаясь губами к ее виску, – Да, Зои.  
_Другие же от света прячут лик…_

 

***

Мэллус ненавидела Зои. После того, что случилось с Марком, она не упускала случая оклеветать ее, толкнуть и унизить. Но настоящий рай наступил для Мэллус, когда та поняла, насколько Зои сблизилась с Закари. Она выпрашивала его у Хозяина, как дорогую игрушку, и тот великодушно разрешал при одном условии:  
– Только не сломай его, Мэл. Можешь развлекаться, как хочешь, только не переусердствуй – мне нравится его лицо, – Хозяин брал Закари за подбородок, придирчиво осматривал и целовал на прощание, прикусывая губы до крови, проталкиваясь языком в рот, жестоко, будто ставил клеймо.  
Зои впивалась ногтями в ладони, глядя, как Мэллус уводит Закари. Хозяин следил за ней исподтишка, чтобы потом начать спрашивать:  
– Тебе ведь нравится он, Зои? Ты ревнуешь? Ты хотела бы сама лечь с ним? Я могу это устроить…  
– Нет!  
Только не так. Не на глазах у всей стаи, не с насмешками и издевательствами.  
К счастью для самой Зои, Хозяин не делился ей ни с кем другим. Она была его собственностью, к которой никто не мог прикоснуться.  
За исключением Ратольда.  
Она думала, что та давняя история научила его, но каждый раз, когда Хозяина не было поблизости, Ратольд норовил схватить ее за грудь, просунуть колено между ног, задрав юбку, или сделать еще что-то настолько же отвратительное. Она отталкивала его, пыталась защищаться, но он был намного сильнее; она рассказывала Хозяину, но тот только смеялся и повторял:  
– А ты ударь его, девочка! Нападай первой, научись драться!  
И она сражалась, используя свой маленький кинжал, царапалась и пиналась, кусала своего обидчика, точно разозленное животное.  
До тех пор, пока не появился Закари. Зои не могла представить, что кто-то встанет на ее защиту, но стоило Ратольду схватить ее за волосы и пробормотать:  
– Ну что, сучка, сегодня ты раздвинешь ноги для меня? – как Закари оторвал его от нее и швырнул в стену. Это было неожиданно.  
– Нашла себе защитника? – Ратольд поднялся на ноги, изумленно глядя на Закари.  
– Я думаю, он что-то вроде сторожевого пса, – проворковала Мэллус, появляясь рядом. – Если хочешь добраться до ее щелки, придется сначала убить гончую.  
– Никто не может убить гончую без разрешения Хозяина, – прошипела Зои. Закари стоял, прикрывая ее, готовый в любой момент броситься на обидчиков.  
– Малышка Зои, – Мэллус плотоядно облизнулась, – ты помнишь, как забрала моего брата? Пришло время платить по счетам.  
– Хватит разговоров! – прорычал Ратольд и замахнулся на Закари – вот только тот оказался быстрей, поднырнул под его руку и толкнул в бок. Ратольд потерял равновесие и едва не упал, но сумел удержаться на ногах и выпрямился резко, выбросил кулак, на этот раз безошибочно находя цель. Он был намного сильнее, пусть и двигался медленней, с ужасом поняла Зои. Удар бросил Закари на колени, но он не собирался сдаваться: по его телу будто прошла волна, тени сгустились вокруг, и в следующую секунду он перекинулся.  
Черная пантера открыла пасть, обнажая клыки, и зарычала.  
Ратольд достал короткий меч из черного стекла и глянул на Зои:  
– Говорят, что у кошки девять жизней? Сейчас мы это проверим…  
Не слушая его, Зои озиралась вокруг, пытаясь найти взглядом Хозяина.  
– Что-то потеряла? – Мэллус схватила ее за руку и сжала, подумав, что она хочет сбежать.  
– Дарина! – выкрикнула Зои. – Позови Хозяина!  
– Он тебе не поможет, и не надейся!  
Зои с отвращением оттолкнула Мэллус, не замечая, что та расцарапала ей ногтями кожу на запястье. Все ее внимание было обращено вперед, на открытую площадку во внутреннем дворе замка, где пантера кружила вокруг человека с оружием. Ратольд сделал выпад, но клыки сомкнулись у него на запястье, и он с воплем выронил меч. Кровь закапала на камни, блестящая и темная в свете факелов. Ратольд тряс укушенной рукой, изрыгая проклятия, и пантера атаковала снова, теперь разодрав когтями ему бедро.  
– Что происходит? – поинтересовался ледяной голос за спиной у Зои.  
– Эта дрянь хочет меня убить! – взвыл Ратольд.  
– Неправда! – Зои повернулась к Хозяину. – Он напал на меня, а Закари защитил!  
– Так, значит, эта драка из-за моей девочки, – Хозяин положил руку ей на шею, сжимая пальцами. – Не можете поделить этот прелестный юный цветок, – он провел пальцем у нее по щеке, но Зои не издала ни звука.  
– Как будто вокруг нет настоящих женщин, – Дарина смотрела на Ратольда с вожделением, выставив грудь вперед. – Неужели ты предпочитаешь крикливую девчонку той, которая действительно сможет доставить удовольствие? – она покачала бедрами, но Ратольд отмахнулся.  
– Проклятая тварь укусила меня! – он задрал рукав, показывая отметины от клыков. Зои покосилась на пантеру – та стояла неподвижно, только хвост нервно подергивался из стороны в сторону.  
– Он набросился на Ратольда, потому что сам хочет трахнуть Зои, – сказала Мэллус. – Он ходит за ней по пятам, спит с ней рядом и лижет ей между ног своим кошачьим язычком, – она высунула язык и подвигала им в воздухе.  
– Неправда! – рванулась Зои, но Хозяин держал ее крепко.  
– Может, и нет, – покорно согласилась та, – но вы оба грезите об этом каждую ночь, признай?  
Пантера зарычала, негромко, но угрожающе.  
– Тихо! – приказал Хозяин. Зои украдкой глянула вверх и перестала дышать: по лицу у него бродила кривая ухмылка, которая не сулила ничего хорошего. – Если вы так хотите ее, деритесь! Победителю, так и быть, – тут он притянул к себе Зои и поцеловал, – отдам мою девочку на часок!  
Зои не сразу постигла смысл его слов. Понимание приходило постепенно, а Ратольд уже подобрал свой меч и двинулся вперед. Пантера подобралась, готовясь к прыжку, хвост ее бил по задним лапам.  
Если Закари выиграет, если он сейчас победит… Зои стиснула руки, глядя только на него. Клыки и когти, которые так пугали ее, теперь казались благословением: зверь гораздо сильнее человека, никакое оружие здесь не поможет.  
– О, нет, это будет честный бой, – Хозяин перехватил пантеру за мгновение до прыжка и поднял так легко, будто держал котенка за шкирку. – Изменись!  
Он тряхнул ее и бросил на пол – через мгновение Закари яростно сверкнул глазами, поднимаясь:  
– У тебя странные понятия о чести.  
– Забери у него меч, – приказал Хозяин Дарине, и она скользнула к Ратольду. Стая потихоньку стягивалась вокруг, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного. – Никаких ножей и клыков! Помните, каким будет приз…  
Ратольд неохотно кивнул и набросился на Закари. Но тот был гораздо быстрее и в человеческом облике: он прорвал оборону и ударил раз, другой, потом увернулся, отходя в сторону.  
– Хорошая гончая, – похвалил Хозяин.  
Ратольд не собирался так просто сдаваться. Он блокировал удар, схватил Закари за волосы и пнул коленом в живот, потом ударил в лицо, еще раз, а потом сбил с ног, и они покатились клубком, беспорядочно нанося друг другу удары.  
Зои обхватила себя руками, ее била дрожь. Это конец. Если стоя Закари мог хоть как-то воспользоваться преимуществом в росте, то теперь он был обречен: повалив его на землю, Ратольд что есть силы орудовал кулаками и ногами. Теперь все действительно кончено. Зои не могла думать о себе, все, что она видела – окровавленное лицо Закари.  
– Останови их, – услышала она свой голос. – Хозяин, прошу тебя, заставь их прекратить!  
Он фыркнул, и она взмолилась снова:  
– Пожалуйста, пусть они перестанут! Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь!  
– Зои, – он перевел взгляд на нее и улыбнулся обманчиво ласково, – ты и так делаешь все, что я приказываю. Но ты права, жаль будет терять гончую… Хватит! – прикрикнул он.  
Ратольд ударил еще раз и остановился, сплюнул кровью и поднял голову, находя глазами Зои:  
– Теперь ты поцелуешь меня?  
Ее замутило. Закари лежал на каменных плитах, тяжело переводя дыхание. Одной рукой он держался за ребра, а на другую пробовал опереться, чтобы хоть немного привстать. На губах у него пузырилась кровь.  
– Я передумал, – внезапно сообщил Хозяин и прижал Зои к себе. – Она моя. Я не хочу ей делиться ни с кем.  
– Но я выиграл бой, – ощерился Ратольд, с ненавистью глядя на Зои. Ей уже было все равно к тому моменту: она смотрела на Закари и не могла отвести глаз.  
– Да, точно… – Хозяин задумался на миг, а потом кивнул на лежащего человека. – Ты можешь взять свою награду.  
Зои не вздрогнула, когда он разорвал на ней платье. Не издала ни звука, когда Хозяин уложил ее на холодные камни. Она не знала, смотрела ли на них стая, или разбрелась по своим делам, оставляя своего господина развлекаться.  
Она слышала, как Ратольд выругался. Он явно рассчитывал не на это, но отказываться было не в его правилах. Он взял Закари тут же, рядом с ней: заломил руку за спину так, что кости захрустели, пинком раздвинул ноги и навалился сверху.  
– Мое прекрасное дитя, – бормотал Хозяин, лаская языком ее грудь, а Зои вывернула голову и смотрела, как кривится от боли Закари, как вздрагивает и вжимается лицом в пол, как хрипит и втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
Что-то мешало ей видеть, заслоняло глаза мутной пеленой, и Зои не сразу поняла, что это слезы. Она мечтала о смерти, она призывала ее: для себя и для него, сейчас же, немедленно. Но все было бесполезно.  
Слезы стекли по вискам и высохли на ее лице, когда Зои поняла, что Закари тоже смотрит на нее. Он будто хотел сказать ей что-то, его губы двигались беззвучно, повторяя какие-то слова.  
И она вспомнила.  
_Другие же от света прячут лик  
И тянутся к вечеровым отрадам.  
_ Что там дальше? Зои нахмурилась, пытаясь воскресить в памяти строчки, которые он читал ей:  
_И третьи есть, отравленные ядом  
Любви к огню; и пыл их так велик.  
_ Закари улыбался, глядя на нее. Зои видела только его темные глаза, и пламя, которое плескалось внутри: ровное, горячее – оно придавало ей сил и дарило надежду.  
_Что платят жизнью за желанный миг, –  
Судьба дала мне место с ними рядом… _

 

***

Зои умолкла, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. Но ненадолго: Зак негромко вполголоса произнес несколько фраз на итальянском, и по ритму слов Крис догадался, что это были завершающие строфы. В этот момент он ужасно пожалел, что не понимает – но видимо, сонет был только для них двоих, их личное дело, их память. Они смотрели друг на друга, и, наверное, сотни лет, отделяющие их от того дня, превратились в ничто.  
– А что-нибудь хорошее у вас вообще было? – воскликнул Крис. Глаза у него подозрительно щипало, но он не собирался рыдать, нет, ни за что. – Что-нибудь без насилия и всей этой чернухи?  
– Ты невнимательно слушал, – грубо бросила Зои. – Я же говорю…  
– Да, конечно: стихи, любовь и все такое, – Крис помотал головой, – это здорово, но все остальное – кошмар! Что-нибудь действительно хорошее?  
Они переглянулись: Зои растерянно, а Зак лукаво, будто вспомнил что-то забавное:  
– Было, конечно… она как раз подбирается к той ночи.  
Зои кивнула, выпрямила спину и начала:  
– Замок был огромным и зловещим. Хозяин решил остановиться в Гламис…  
– Рутвен.  
Она вспыхнула от возмущения:  
– Гламис, я точно помню! Много башен, мрачный вид…  
– Под твое описание подходят девяносто девять процентов замков. Это был Рутвен, и точка, – заявил Зак и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что будет стоять на своем.  
– Какая разница, как он назывался? – вклинился между ними Крис. – Замок и замок, подумаешь, проблема!  
– Она искажает факты, – упрямо сказал Зак.  
– Вот еще! – фыркнула Зои.  
– И зачем столько наречий? Наречия убивают историю, сколько раз я тебе говорил…  
– Не нравится, как я рассказываю, сам говори!  
– Эй, успокойтесь! – Крис пытался воззвать к их здравомыслию. – И она права – если тебе что-то не нравится, рассказывай сам!  
Зак кинул на него угрюмый взгляд и промолчал.  
– А может быть, и Рутвен, – пробормотала Зои, прикрыла глаза и покачала головой. – Их столько было, этих замков, я совсем запуталась! В общем, это было в каком-то замке… И что ты имеешь против моих наречий?  
Эрлкениг перевел взгляд на Криса, словно пытаясь сказать ему: Ты это тоже слышишь?  
– Вот и ладно, – продолжала она, приняв его молчание за одобрительный знак.  
– Рассказывай дальше, – попросил Крис. – Как получилось, что Зак стал королем Дикой охоты? Что случилось с предыдущим? Ты больше не пробовала сбежать или убить себя?  
Зои невесело хмыкнула:  
– О, я пыталась. Я все время пыталась, как бы он не отговаривал меня, – она мотнула головой в сторону Зака. – Но не думать о свободе в тот год было так же сложно, как не думать о том, как дышать.  
Крис медленно кивнул. Кажется, он понимал, что она имеет в виду. Он покосился на Зака: тот устроился в своем кресле с ногами и уложил подбородок на руку, внимательно слушая Зои. 

 

 

***

У подножья холма, на котором стоял замок, была деревенька: там Хозяин ее и нашел. Худая, дрожащая, с длинными белыми волосами, Зои не запомнила ее имени, но запомнила голос: неожиданно низкий и сильный, она пела так, что эхо замирало под сводами. Хозяин смотрел на нее с восторгом, стая шепталась, гадая, убьет или обратит, но Зои знала точно: что бы ни произошло, Эрлкениг точно будет занят всю следующую ночь. И это означало, что про нее он вряд ли вспомнит.  
– Ты куда? – Дарина выскользнула из темного коридора, ведущего в башню. – Опять сбегаешь?  
– Нет, я просто хочу найти Закари, – пробормотала Зои, ускоряя шаг.  
– Снова? – разумеется, Дарина не могла не заметить синяк на ее лице, оставленный Хозяином. Зои не желала провоцировать его, она молчала и пыталась не попадаться на глаза, когда это было возможно, но Хозяин чувствовал перемены. Он подозрительно косился на нее, старался далеко не отпускать от себя – и Закари тоже, будто вдвоем они могли что-то придумать, что-то сделать, замыслить… Его любовь была сродни ненависти, потом уже поняла Зои: он все время повторял, что любит ее, а на самом деле только ненавидел – и боялся. Но тогда она еще не подозревала этого.  
Сегодня Хозяин поймал ее лошадь под уздцы и спросил, недобро улыбаясь:  
– Не хочешь сжечь что-нибудь?  
Деревня раскинулась перед ними в сумерках, не ведающая о нависшей опасности.  
– Я никогда бы не убила ни единого человека, если бы ты меня не заставил, – пробормотала Зои сквозь зубы. И после этого он ударил ее, назвал неблагодарной дрянью и пообещал, что она заплатит за эти слова позже. Но потом он увидел девочку и, казалось, забыл обо всем: она влекла его, как драгоценный камень в куче мусора, притягивала взор и мысли.  
Зои желала ей быстрой смерти, но не надеялась, что судьба прислушается.  
– Тебе не стоит перечить ему, – Дарина подхватила юбки, пытаясь поспеть за ее быстрыми шагами, – не вздумай убегать, не пытайся убить себя! И не вмешивай Закари, он и так достаточно натерпелся от Хозяина!  
Зои остановилась, будто натолкнулась на стену.  
– Ты и он…вы… ты его…  
– Нет, – Дарина не скрывала разочарования в голосе. – Я бы хотела, но мальчишка влюблен в тебя, зачем мне переходить кому-то дорогу?  
– О. Спасибо, – в порыве чувств Зои прикоснулась губами к ее щеке и тут же отстранилась. – Я просто пойду прогуляюсь. Вернусь к утру, честно, – добавила она в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд, – все равно он будет занят.  
Они обе покосились назад, в темноту, будто могли видеть сквозь стены, что творится в большом зале. Зои казалось, что крики девушки проникают сквозь камень, ввинчиваются в уши и мучают ее саму – именно поэтому она хотела уйти прочь. Просто, чтобы уйти. Без цели, без карты, куда глаза глядят.  
Гончие метнулись ей под ноги, стоило только зайти в конюшню.  
– Привет, Лоана, – она потрепала по холке большую волчицу. – Чарно, Лили, где Закари?  
Они синхронно подняли головы вверх, и Зои увидела пантеру, лежавшую на широкой деревянной балке.  
– Слезай, – сказала Зои. Желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками уставились на нее сверху вниз, пантера не пошевелилась, лишь только ее длинный хвост чуть качнулся. – Слезай, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, а не с этим зверем!  
Пантера мягко спрыгнула на землю, прошла несколько шагов, скользя между столбами, и Закари вышел из тени, с любопытством глядя на Зои:  
– Я уже много раз повторял, что могу услышать тебя и так.  
– Одевайся, – она швырнула в него одежду, украденную в деревне: простая рубашка и штаны.  
С Закари было хорошо еще и тем, что он не задавал вопросов. Иногда Зои беспокоило его молчание – а Хозяин в таких случаях просто бесился. Ему нужны были крики и мольбы, просьбы, стоны и слезы, но Закари всегда был как будто в другом месте. Он закрывался в своей голове и не реагировал ни на какие унижения и пытки; Зои завидовала ему и тревожилась одновременно – он был не похож на нее, он был совсем другим.  
– Я хочу уйти, – сказала она, не зная, как объяснить ему, что чувствует, но Закари только бросил взгляд на ее лицо и взял Зои за руку. Они вышли из замка незамеченными, пересекли мост и спустились с холма на другой стороне, где огни деревни были не видны. Здесь когда-то пролегала дорога, но она вела к темной полосе леса на западе. Зои не хотела заходить в самую в чащу, поэтому потянула Закари вперед, шагая прямо по траве, высокой и сочной. Здесь пахло зеленью, насыщенно и терпко, звезды мерцали в небе, а чуть позже появился и серпик молодого месяца.  
– Я ненавижу его, – сказала Зои, когда они уже отошли достаточно далеко, – и буду ненавидеть до конца мира. Он заставляет ее петь, и она плачет, а все его прихвостни только насмехаются. Я бы хотела, чтобы они все умерли. Я бы…  
– Зои, – он сжал ее пальцы в своей ладони, – мы не можем защитить себя, а уж заступиться за кого-то – и подавно.  
– Да, – глухо ответила она. – Уйдем отсюда, пожалуйста, я не хочу даже видеть… – она со страхом глянула через плечо на громаду замка.  
Они миновали луг и поднялись на холм, заслонивший обратную дорогу, и снова спустились в долину. Здесь на каждом шагу попадались белые каменные валуны, а от зарослей кустов тянуло прохладой: там протекала мелкая речушка. Зои опустилась на колени перед ней и напилась, черпая горстью, обтерла лицо и руки.  
– Ты сердишься на меня, – сказала она, подняв взгляд на Закари. Он стоял, привалившись к камню размером с небольшой стол, и смотрел на нее с каким-то отстраненным выражением на лице.  
– Ничего подобного.  
– Нет, сердишься, – Зои поднялась и обтерла руки об юбку. – Я не принесла обувь, и теперь ты исколол ноги.  
Он мельком взглянул на свои босые ступни и покачал головой:  
– Это ерунда. Я даже не заметил.  
Светлая рубашка была слишком велика для него. Зои подошла ближе и положила руку на обнажившееся плечо, скользнула пальцами по шее, зацепив кожаный шнурок.  
– Каждую ночь я задаю себе вопрос: мог бы ты простить меня за то, что я сделала?  
– Зои, – не сказал, а простонал он, беря ее руку в свою и прикладывая ко рту. После ледяной воды его дыхание согревало пальцы, и Зои позволила себе обнять Закари, прижаться к нему всем телом.  
– Я хочу быть с тобой, – пробормотала она, – только с тобой, и ни с кем больше. Но если он узнает…  
– Узнает, – эхом отозвался Закари. – Он всегда все видит.  
Хозяин не убьет их обоих, нет, это было бы слишком легко: он придумает что-то гораздо страшнее, заставит их страдать, вывернет наизнанку все чувства и смешает с грязью. Стоит только дать ему пищу для размышлений – и он воплотит в жизнь все свои самые отвратительные фантазии, лишь бы помучить их.  
Скрепя сердце Зои отодвинулась в сторону и пробормотала:  
– Пойдем.  
Они не взяли с собой ни свечи, ни лампы, но темнота вокруг давно уже не пугала. Она была такой же знакомой, как материнские объятия (хоть у Зои и не было матери, но она помнила, как обнимала Эби – единственный человек, который когда-либо заботился о ней), как тяжесть одеяла ночью, как родной дом. В траве стрекотали цикады, из небольшой рощи справа на пригорке доносилось пение соловьев, но кроме этих звуков ничего не нарушало тишины.  
– Смотри, там дом, – сказал Закари и махнул рукой, указывая направление. – Пойдем?  
Она заколебалась. В окнах не было видно ни единого огонька – то ли хозяева уже легли спать, то ли давно покинули свое жилище. Деревня стояла достаточно далеко отсюда, Зои искренне недоумевала, зачем кому-то понадобилось жить на отшибе.  
– Там никого нет.  
– Разве ты не этого хотела? – обронил он и протянул Зои руку, чтобы помочь перебраться через каменистую насыпь. – Мы просто войдем и посмотрим, что внутри.  
Ему всегда все было интересно. Зои поражалась его любопытству и не могла понять, зачем все нужно: в какой они стране сейчас, как называется город, кто жил или живет в замке, как зовут их короля, почему эта гончая обходит стороной того всадника. Когда она спрашивала, для чего ему знать, Закари только пожимал плечами:  
– Мне любопытно.  
Как будто это все объясняло!  
Вот и теперь: чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем глупее затея казалась Зои. Дом явно был необитаем – ни ржания лошади в конюшне, ни единого шороха изнутри. Но все оконные стекла были целыми, а крыльцо даже не заскрипело, когда Закари поднялся на ступени и толкнул дверь, которая оказалась не заперта.  
– Пойдем, – он потянул за собой Зои, и они вошли внутрь.  
Простая мебель, скромная обстановка – должно быть, какой-то фермер живет здесь летом, пока его овцы пасутся неподалеку. Они прошли гостиную и кухню, по дороге заглянув в спальню – такую же пустую, как другие комнаты.  
– Здесь никого нет, – с облегчением и разочарованием сказала Зои.  
– Проверим еще эту дверь, – Закари повернул ручку, и они оба застыли на пороге. Перед ними раскинулся сад, которого они не заметили прежде – сад, освещенный сотнями фонариков. Они были развешаны на деревьях, стояли на земле – маленькие свечи, закрытые стеклом от ветра, свечи побольше, масляные лампы, горящие ровным и сильным огнем. Здесь было светло как днем и пахло ландышами так, что сердце у Зои готово было разорваться.  
Женщина, одетая в зеленую юбку и белую сорочку, шагнула им навстречу:  
– Добро пожаловать. Я ждала вас семь минут назад, где вы задержались?  
Зои внимательно оглядела ее: каштановые волосы едва достают до плеч, темные глаза искрятся весельем. Она могла быть моложе Зои, а могла быть и намного старше, царственная осанка сочеталась с грациозностью селянки в каждом ее движении. Фэйри, да скорее всего, из высших.  
– Откуда вы знали, что мы придем? – Закари незаметно переместился вперед, прикрывая Зои плечом.  
– Так ли тебе важен ответ на этот вопрос, Закари? – улыбнулась она. – Я ведь могу рассказать вам обоим гораздо больше, если захотите…  
Зои стиснула его руку пальцами. Фэйри смотрела на них обоих насмешливо:  
– Неужели я кажусь вам страшнее вашего короля? У него есть рогатый шлем и кнут, и послушная стая, а я всего лишь простая женщина, – она разгладила юбку и наклонила голову, изображая смирение, – чем я могу навредить вам?..  
Всем, хотела закричать Зои, всем, чем только можно, потому что фэйри… о, да все фэйри, как и ее отец, были способны на многое!  
– Как вас зовут? – спросил Закари.  
– У меня много имен, – с готовностью отозвалась та, – но сегодня вы можете называть меня Уиллоу. Чайник только что закипел, пойдемте пить чай.  
Она повернулась и двинулась вперед по дорожке. Зои потянула Закари за руку, заставляя наклониться, и прошептала:  
– Я думаю, что мы должны выпить с ней чаю. И потом сразу же уйдем!  
– Да, – медленно произнес он, глядя на удаляющийся силуэт, – ты права.  
Они прошли в беседку, увитую хмелем, и сели за стол, накрытый для троих: крахмальные салфетки, фарфоровые тарелки и чашки, серебро – все как полагается. Как будто здесь намечался целый прием с пятью переменами блюд, а не скромное чаепитие. Зои украдкой провела пальцами по узорам на ноже, и, охнув, отдернула руку.  
– Что случилось? – Закари взял ее руку в свои и повернул, пытаясь рассмотреть – полоса ожога краснела на кончиках пальцев.  
– Приложи масло, дорогая, – как ни в чем не бывало посоветовала Уиллоу, пододвигая ей масленку.  
– Что это? – продолжал допытываться Закари.  
– Холодное железо, – прошипела Зои. – Я думала, что приборы из серебра, но…  
– Возьми эту чашку, – Уиллоу подвинула ей фарфоровую чашку, в которую налила чай и помешала сахар маленькой золотой ложечкой. То же самое она проделала для Закари, а потом для себя.  
Зои подняла свою чашку и вдохнула аромат: чай пах огнем и медом, дубовыми бочками, в которых томится виски, и самую малость – шоколадом. Забыв о страхе, Зои сделала глоток.  
– Нравится? – ласково спросила Уиллоу. Она уже не выглядела той легкомысленной девчонкой, которая встретила их, – вблизи ее лицо казалось старше, морщины избороздили кожу, накладывая печать времени и мудрости.  
– Да, – отозвался Закари, пока Зои молчала, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы описать вкус. – Зачем ты позвала нас?  
– О. Сразу к делу, храбрая гончая?  
Ни один мускул не дернулся на его лице, но Зои чувствовала, как напряглось тело Закари.  
– Мы могли бы поговорить о том, хороша ль охота. Много ли дичи загнали? Доволен король своей белокурой жертвой?  
– Он никогда не бывает доволен, – выплюнула сквозь зубы Зои, – будет лучше, если он убьет ее сразу…  
Закари положил руку ей на локоть, заставляя замолчать. И правда – неизвестно, что сделает эта Уиллоу, узнав, что они думают о пиршествах Хозяина.  
– Мы могли бы обсудить погоду, – словно не слыша ее слов, продолжала Уиллоу. – Весна в этом году не спешит, но мои детки распустились в минувшую полночь.  
Зои посмотрела вниз, на темную массу ландышей: среди широких листьев мерцали цветы, похожие на крохотные жемчужины, раскрытые и источающие неземной аромат.  
– Жаль, что вы не приехали осенью, – сказала Уиллоу, будто они беседовали о визите в гости – в нарядном экипаже, запряженном парой гнедых, с лакеями и слугами. – Вам непременно нужно посетить эти края в сентябре, когда расцветает вереск. Долины и пустоши становятся лиловыми, сиреневыми, воздух горек и свеж: если ты вдохнешь вереска, то никогда уже не сможешь его забыть.  
– Должно быть, красиво, – сдержанно произнес Закари. – Вы сказали, что можете ответить на наши вопросы. Какой будет цена?  
Он все помнил. Фэйри никогда и ничего не дают просто так: договоры и сделки у них в крови, а делать добро, не выторговывая ничего взамен, они просто не умеют.  
– Небольшая услуга. Теневому Братству не нравится теперешний Эрлкениг, поэтому вы должны убить его, – произнесла она спокойно, точно продолжала говорить о погоде.  
Зои перестала дышать. Она покосилась на Закари – он выглядел настолько же ошеломленным, насколько она себя чувствовала. Уиллоу читала мысли? Это была ловушка? В чем подвох?  
– Не говорите, что моя просьба не совпадает с вашими планами, – в глазах у нее плескалось веселье, хотя голос был ледяным. – Я умею отличать правду от лжи, не стоит играть со мной.  
– Откуда мы знаем, что вам можно доверять? – Закари смотрел на нее поверх чашки.  
Уиллоу пожала плечами:  
– Никак. Вы можете доверять мне, а можете вернуться обратно и продолжить жить как прежде.  
Несколько минут они сидели молча. Аромат ландышей окутывал тончайшей вуалью, и Зои все старалась понять, как они выросли на каменистой почве холмов. Раньше она бы никогда не стала об этом думать, до Закари…  
– Как можно убить фэйри? – спросил он так тихо, что Зои едва услышала.  
– Неправильный вопрос.  
– Никак, – пробормотала Зои. – Я спрашивала у Хозяина… в смысле, однажды я спросила его, как он убил того, кто был до него, но он сказал мне, что сам не знает!  
– Он еще глупее, чем я предполагала, – Уиллоу откинулась на спинку кресла и утомленно прикрыла глаза.  
– Вы расскажете нам, как можно его убить, – Закари смотрел на нее, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, вопрос это был или утверждение.  
– Эрлкенига нельзя убить, как и высших фэйри, – нараспев произнесла та, – как нельзя убить никого из стаи, если король не захочет! Ты знаешь об этом лучше всех, – Уиллоу открыла глаза и повернулась к Зои, улыбаясь лениво и опасно.  
Зои показалось, что та видит ее насквозь: все неудавшиеся попытки закончить жизнь, все слезы, пролитые в темноте дворцов и замков, все унижения. Глаза у фэйри были точно два бездонных колодца, а лицо бледное, словно высеченное из мрамора. Человеческий облик – только иллюзия, маска. Зои вспомнила о Карнавале, на котором встретила Закари, и не смогла решить, что честнее: носить маску на лице или лицо вместо маски?  
– Правильный вопрос не «как», а «когда», – Уиллоу водила пальцем по губам, задумчиво глядя на них обоих. – Раз в год наступает время, когда границы между мирами истончаются – тогда живые притворяются мертвыми, а мертвые обретают плоть и голоса живых.  
– Ночь перед Днем Всех Святых, – охнула Зои.  
– Темнота торжествует над светом, ночь опускается на мир, и даже бессмертные теряют часть своей силы, – кивнула та. – Эрлкениг – не исключение. Если кто-то воспользуется шансом, то сможет уничтожить его. Однако будущее слишком расплывчато – я вижу смерть, но не знаю, за кем она придет в этом году.  
– Почему вы помогаете нам? – резко спросил Закари. – Ведь это оружие не только против Хозяина Дикой охоты, с этим знанием я могу кого угодно…  
– Но не станешь, – перебила она, свысока глядя на него, – не посмеешь. Теневое Братство уже посылало предупреждения, но он не обращает на них внимания. Ваш король, – она чуть скривилась, произнося последнее слово, – нарушает слишком много законов, установленных за тысячи лет до его появления. Его гордыня не знает пределов, а о жестокости слагают легенды. Он забыл, что обязан случаю своим возвышением, и забыл, из какой пропасти поднялся, – голос ее, недавно такой спокойный и негромкий, постепенно набирал силу. – Он не желает признавать авторитет тех, кто владеет гораздо большей силой, не желает соблюдать правила, а значит, не смеет называть себя королем!  
Она замолчала, но эхо ее слов осталось бродить в саду, смешиваясь с ароматом ландышей. Зои перевела дыхание и посмотрела на Закари: нахмурившись, он раздумывал над словами фэйри.  
– Что представляет собой Теневое Братство?  
– Простой гончей не позволено знать о них, – осадила его Уиллоу.  
– А всаднице? – рискнула Зои.  
– Никому из вас, – тень улыбки скользнула у той по лицу. – Не ищите больше встреч со мной, не пытайтесь задавать вопросы другим фэйри – все равно вам никто не ответит.  
Они помолчали немного, а потом Закари осторожно спросил:  
– Когда-нибудь, не сейчас, вы бы смогли рассказать нам больше? О мире фэйри, обо всей этой иерархии, о правилах?  
Уиллоу окинула его оценивающим взглядом:  
– Вероятности складываются чересчур сложным узором. Возможно, мне незачем будет это делать. Или через полгода ты перестанешь существовать. Или вопросы, которыми ты задаешься, перестанут заботить тебя.  
Она перевела взгляд на Зои, но, вместо того, чтобы произнести что-то, поднялась с места. Наклонилась над клумбой, сорвала стебель с дюжиной белых цветков и протянула его Зои:  
– Возьми. Я не могу защитить тебя, но могу поддержать в трудный час.  
Зои отставила опустевшую чашку и взяла ландыш: приколоть его к платью булавкой не составило труда. На черной ткани белоснежные цветы выделялись особенно ярко.  
– А теперь идите, – приказала Уиллоу, – идите, пока он не стал искать вас!  
Она схватила их за руки и толкнула в сторону: сильно, резко – и не успела Зои опомниться, как они с Закари снова оказались перед замком на холме.  
Деревня пылала. Языки пламени лизали дома, повсюду метались люди, расплывчатые силуэты всадников на лошадях мелькали то там, то здесь, где-то поблизости пел охотничий рог.  
– Возьми и спрячь, – Закари сунул в руку Зои какой-то сверток. Она начала разворачивать его и с удивлением обнаружила нож, завернутый в салфетку. – Спрячь, – настойчиво повторил он и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда послышался голос Хозяина.  
– Так ты еще и вор, – пробормотала она, тщательно сворачивая салфетку, чтобы железо ненароком не коснулось кожи. – Зачем он тебе понадобился?.. Ты украл нож у фэйри!..  
Хозяин уже кричал на кого-то, но, к счастью, заметив их, не стал допытываться, где они пропадали. Его хлыст свистел в воздухе, гончие выли, добавляя к хаосу свои голоса.  
– Я знаю, что эти приборы лежали на столе не просто так. Я вор, только когда это необходимо, – скривился Закари. – Иди, он зовет, Зои…  
Вызов заставил его упасть на колени, выворачивая кости и суставы, но Зои бросилась прочь, не оглядываясь – Хозяин приказывал, и разум ее прогнулся под силой его воли…

 

***

Крис вздохнул, и звук показался оглушительным в тишине комнаты.  
– Значит, Уиллоу.  
– У нее действительно много имен, – медленно сказал Зак, будто припоминая что-то, – и ни одно из них она не использует дважды.  
– Да, я понял, – Крис вернулся мыслями в розовый сад на крыше дома и поразился, что это было всего год назад. Да что там розы, цветник с орхидеями в подвале торгового центра казался таким же далеким, как луна! Он покосился на цветок, который Зои поставила в стакан с водой, и спросил:  
– А что же ландыши? Они тоже волшебные?  
Зои переглянулась с Заком:  
– Не уверена… то есть, конечно, в тот вечер они меня точно спасли – и, возможно, помогали несколько следующих месяцев.  
– А девушка? – не отставал он.  
– Какая девушка? – удивился Зак.  
– Ну, та, которая пела! Девушка, которую ваш Хозяин нашел в деревне!  
Зак покачал головой:  
– Она умерла.  
– Хоть в этом ей повезло, – пробормотала Зои.  
Зак скривился, но ничего не сказал.  
– Вы когда-нибудь еще встречались с Уиллоу? – Крис переводил взгляд с одного на другую. – До сегодняшней ночи?  
– Дважды, – сообщил Зак, и Зои явно удивилась этому факту.  
– Правда? Я помню только тот прием, который устраивал Зимний Двор…  
– Два раза, – настойчиво повторил он, – и поговорить друг с другом наедине у нас не было возможности.  
– А другие фэйри? Вы познакомились с кем-нибудь еще?  
Зои немного растеряно взглянула на Эрлкенига.  
– Это не имеет отношения к нашей истории, – отрезал он, поднялся на ноги и прошелся по комнате. – По сути, ты хотел знать, как мы познакомились, на этом месте можно и…  
– Нет! – воскликнул Крис. – Да вы не посмеете остановиться здесь! Я должен знать, как тебе удалось с ним справиться! К тому же, рассвет еще не скоро, – он мотнул головой к окну, – у нас еще есть время!  
Зак подошел к камину и подкинул немного дров в огонь. Крис вдруг понял, что никто из стаи не наведывался к ним уже довольно долго – то ли сообразили, что лучше не беспокоить, то ли наловчились подслушивать под дверью. Хотя, наверное, Эрлкениг бы давно их почувствовал и прогнал.  
Зои потянулась долить вина и предложила Крису:  
– Хочешь?  
– Нет, – он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, как получилось, что выпил он уже достаточно, но нисколько не опьянел. – Рассказывай дальше! Ты сумела спрятать нож? Хозяин ничего не заподозрил? Как вы дожили до Хэллоуина?..  
– О, это были долгие полгода, – протянула Зои, – самые долгие…

 

 

***

Хозяин прятался. Наверное, какая-то его часть («знает гораздо больше, но не умеет пользоваться», как говорил Закари) чувствовала приближение опасности, поэтому в канун Дня Всех Святых стая расположилась не в замке – в охотничьем домике в самой чаще леса. Чем ближе ночь, тем злее становился Хозяин, и Зои ощущала его злость, как искры на коже перед грозой. Она не могла уйти, он держал ее крепко: усадив на колени, он кормил ее, нарезая мясо и подавая Зои, наколов на кончик ножа.  
– Что это за место?  
– Тебе ли не все равно? – прорычал он, но Зои, и так уже напуганная тем, что должно было случиться совсем скоро, не ощутила привычного ужаса. – Ты стала задавать слишком много вопросов!  
Когда он пришел к ней в поместье Шарлоты и пообещал забрать с собой, она ни о чем не спрашивала, с тоской подумала Зои. Она даже не могла предположить, как все обернется.  
– В какой мы стране? – упрямо повторяла она, и Хозяин дернул ее за волосы.  
– Я не должен отчитываться тебе, маленькая дрянь, – прошипел он ей в ухо, – ты последуешь за мной, куда я скажу, и не станешь надоедать мне своими расспросами.  
Она промолчала, невидящими глазами глядя на стол. Он был невелик, так что вокруг собралось всего полдюжины всадников, и Ратольд был среди них. Поймав взгляд Зои, он криво ухмыльнулся и что-то прошептал Мэллис, которая сидела рядом с ним. Здесь же был Горан и Эрве, и Винцент, Квентин держал в объятиях Жюли. Но не было ни Грегори, ни Старого Джека, ни Тамары, ни Дарины – никого из тех всадников, которые были в стае уже много лет, и которые, как теперь знала Зои, не одобряли нынешнего короля.  
Хозяин боится их, подумала она, и эта мысль наполнила ее ликованием. Железный нож горел под платьем, пусть и завернутый в ткань, Зои могла чувствовать его с каждым движением.  
Скоро, совсем скоро.  
Она глянула на гончих, сбившихся в угол поближе друг к другу, но не увидела среди них черной пантеры.  
– Кого-то потеряла? – Хозяин положил руку ей на шею и сжал пальцы. – Небось, своего любовника? Однажды мне надоест смотреть, как вы третесь друг об друга, и я отдам его Мэл, – пообещал он. – Нет, сначала выебу его как следует и выколю глаза. Тебе нравятся его глаза, правда? Или, может быть, ты захочешь иметь на память его язык? Его член? Знаю, знаю, плохой подарок – тебе же только настоящую елду подавай?  
Он расхохотался, громко и безумно.  
Мэллус, которая сидела рядом и слышала каждое слово, подхватила его смех, остальные присоединились к ней.  
– Что-то ты сегодня невеселая, – отсмеявшись, Хозяин провел пальцем по лицу Зои, коснулся сжатых губ. – Вино должно тебя взбодрить.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, подзывая Лили, которая прислуживала за столом, но Закари появился ниоткуда и выхватил у той кувшин с вином. Он был одет в черную рубашку и узкие бриджи, заправленные в сапоги, волосы зачесаны назад, открывая лоб.  
– Я тебя не звал, – Хозяин окинул его презрительным взглядом.  
– Точно, – согласился тот.  
– Не уверен, что дерзить мне – хорошая мысль, – он намотал прядь Зоиных волос на палец и теперь играл с локоном. – А то ведь я уже вспомнил, что гончая не должна ходить на двух ногах. Не должна носить одежду, не должна смотреть на своего короля, – голос его наполнялся яростью с каждым словом, – гончая не смеет открывать рот, пока ей не прикажут!  
– Например, я, – оскалился Ратольд.  
У Зои мурашки пробежали по спине – кто знает, что ждет их с Закари, если исполнить задуманное не удастся? Он успокаивал ее все эти долгие месяцы, утешал, что хуже уже быть не может – Хозяин убьет их, если что-то пойдет не так. Убьет обоих, даже если будет мучить сначала, но в конце заговорщиков всегда ждет смерть.  
– Уж поверь мне, Зои, – говорил он, глядя ей в глаза, – я это знаю точно. Твоя мечта исполнится, мы будем свободны…  
И она верила ему всем сердцем, всей своей беспокойной душой, потому что иного выбора не существовало. Над тем, что будет, если им все же удастся убить Хозяина, никто из них ни разу не думал.  
– Гончая не должна, – эхом повторил Закари и поднял голову. Глаза его блеснули в темноте, на миг поймав отражение пламени. – Но я больше не собираюсь быть твоей гончей.  
Он швырнул кувшин в Хозяина, но тот пригнулся, избегая столкновения, и спихнул Зои с колен. Она упала на пол, но даже не почувствовала удара – все тело ее превратилось в туго натянутую пружину, готовую развернуться в любой момент. Зои вскочила на ноги и успела заметить, как Закари выхватил кинжал и сделал выпад, целясь в Хозяина.  
А потом хлыст просвистел в воздухе, и она закричала, инстинктивно прикрывая лицо руками. Кто-то схватил ее подмышки, пытаясь оттащить в сторону, она забилась, услышала голос Дарины краем уха.  
– Нет, Зои, не надо!..  
Она перекатилась на бок и села – чтобы наконец увидеть их. Закари стоял напротив Хозяина в центре зала, и рубашка его была разорвана, а на скуле алел багровый рубец, но в руке он по-прежнему сжимал кинжал. Зои перевела взгляд на Хозяина, огромного в своем плаще и короне, и в первый момент подумала, что он ранен – может, Закари все-таки удалось дотянуться, может, лезвие коснулось его груди, к которой тот теперь прижимал руку. Но она ошиблась: Хозяин смеялся. Его плечи вздрагивали, а кадык ходил ходуном, когда он запрокидывал голову, смех вырывался изо рта странными пугающими звуками. Но наконец он прекратил хохотать и выпрямился, с недоброй улыбкой глядя на Закари:  
– Ты это серьезно? Вызов?  
– Щенок много о себе возомнил, – Эрве шагнул вперед, – позволь мне его проучить…  
– Нет, – отрезал Хозяин, – я сам разберусь.  
– Ты уверен? – поинтересовался Закари и крутанул кинжал в воздухе. Зои услышала, как Ратольд вполголоса сыпет проклятиями, и поняла, что кинжал принадлежал ему – должно быть, Закари стащил его, когда стоял рядом. – Возьми еще кого-нибудь, так будет веселее. Двоих, троих, да хоть десяток! Только потом не обессудь, когда над тобой станут смеяться: великий Эрлкениг не справился со своей гончей и позвал на подмогу половину стаи…  
Хозяин взревел и ударил его, но Закари не увернулся – напротив, он подставил руку и попытался схватить конец хлыста. В первый раз ему это не удалось, Хозяин ударил снова, и еще раз, и вот тогда Закари сумел поймать сплетенный из кожи кнут и дернул на себя, вырывая из рук. Он оскалился на мгновение, глаза блеснули желтым, но перекидываться не стал, пожертвовав звериной силой в пользу человеческого разума.  
– Я тебя раздавлю, – прорычал Хозяин и достал свой собственный кинжал. Один миг – и клинок разделился надвое, обсидиановое лезвие тускло блеснуло в полумраке.  
– Ты можешь попытаться, – сообщил Закари, перехватывая кинжал левой рукой. Он не стал дожидаться, пока Хозяин подойдет ближе, и атаковал первым. Кинжалы встретились в воздухе, высекая искры, но у Хозяина было преимущество – он вскинул нож в другой руке, и с лезвия закапала кровь.  
– Самоуверенная тварь, – бросил он, отталкивая Закари. Тот сжал зубы и снова ринулся в бой. Несколько минут они кружили друг вокруг друга, обмениваясь ударами, и Зои следила за ними, затаив дыхание.  
Эта была игра. Хозяин злился, но все же дрался в полсилы – и это давало Закари обманчивое преимущество.  
– Я выпущу тебе кишки и повешу на них, – ухмыляясь, пообещал Хозяин. – А эта шлюшка, моя дочь, будет смотреть! Зои! Зои, ты здесь?  
Закари покосился на нее, но ничего не сказал.  
– Конечно, она здесь, – Хозяин блокировал удар, метнулся в сторону тенью и взмахнул кинжалом, оставляя длинный порез на спине Закари. – Мечтает, должно быть, о твоей победе. Но этого никогда не будет, слышишь? – клинок скользнул по шее, но Закари извернулся в последний момент, умудрившись избегнуть смертельной раны, и ударил снизу вверх, выбивая кинжал.  
– Хозяин, разреши мне, – Ратольд выступил вперед, но Эрлкинг рявкнул на него в ярости:  
– Не влезай! Тот, кто попробует помешать, будет иметь дело со мной! Никто не вмешивается, ясно?! Я разорву этого ублюдка на куски и заставлю его сожрать собственные яйца!  
Закари фыркнул, задыхаясь. Его рубашка была изрезана во многих местах, волосы взмокли от пота, и Зои подумала, что напрасно они все это затеяли. Хозяин убьет его у нее на глазах, и этим дело закончится.  
– Угрозы должны меня напугать? – он сплюнул кровью и улыбнулся – так, как иногда улыбался наедине с Зои, искренне и ярко. – Потому что если ты на это рассчитывал, то придумай что-нибудь новое, чего я раньше не слышал.  
Хозяин смотрел в замешательстве, как будто не мог понять, чего тот добивается.  
– Я убью тебя сегодня, – в конце концов заявил он. – Твоя наглость мне надоела!  
– Возможно, – согласился Закари, – а может быть, и нет. Может, это я убью тебя…  
Он не успел договорить. Хозяин ударил его кулаком – на этот раз, со всей силы, сбив с ног. Стая, собравшаяся вокруг, попятилась, освобождая место. Закари извернулся и всадил кинжал в ногу Хозяину, чуть повыше колена. Это был хороший удар, но он только еще больше разозлил короля: он взревел, схватил Закари за волосы свободной рукой и поднес лезвие к лицу:  
– Глупая смерть, гончая. Даже жалко тебя отпускать… а впрочем, я же пообещал!  
Он криво улыбнулся, отшвырнул кинжал и взглянул на свою руку: ногти вытянулись и потемнели, превращаясь в загнутые когти.  
– Приходится выполнять обещания, – сообщил Хозяин и вогнал руку в живот Закари, раздирая когтями кожу и мышцы. Тот захлебнулся криком, забился, пытаясь вырваться, и Зои поняла, что пришло время. Она бросилась вперед, расталкивая всадников, и оказавшись совсем близко, она позвала:  
– Отец!  
Он отпустил Закари, повернулся, и в эту секунду она ударила – тонкий и острый нож вошел в плечо, как в масло, и на миг Зои ощутила торжество.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выплюнула она.  
– Сука, – взвыл Хозяин, схватил ее окровавленной рукой и вывернул запястье – так, что кости хрустнули. Зои закричала от боли, и тут он толкнул ее на пол, ударил головой о камень, и перед глазами у Зои все поплыло. Она почувствовала что-то теплое на затылке, но не могла пошевелиться, а Хозяин душил ее и кричал что-то.  
Из последних сил Зои вытащила из кармана сверток и подтолкнула его по направлению к Закари. Она не видела, дотянулся ли он, не знала, жив ли еще.  
– …Ты тоже умрешь, слышишь меня, сука? – голос Хозяина гремел в ее ушах, разрывая внезапную тишину.  
Он вытащил из плеча обсидиановый кинжал, сломал его и швырнул осколки на Зои.  
– То же самое будет и с тобой, дрянь! И с тобой, ты, ублюдок… – Хозяин повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Закари.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – сказал тот и воткнул нож ему в грудь. Нож из холодного железа, который он украл в доме фэйри. Глаза Хозяина удивленно распахнулись, и тогда Закари ударил опять, целясь в сердце, и еще раз, и снова, пока король не пошатнулся и не опустился на колени, и Закари последовал за ним, продолжая наносить удары. Изо рта у Хозяина вытекла струйка крови, он схватил Закари за шею, будто пытаясь разорвать горло когтями, но силы покидали его. Стая замерла, точно ее и не было, ни единого звука не доносилось от них, никто не смел шелохнуться.  
С большим трудом Закари удалось столкнуть с себя Хозяина, и тот упал на спину, невидящими глазами уставившись в потолок. Плащ черной кляксой расползался вокруг него, двигаясь, точно живое существо, и Зои отдернула ногу, когда вязкая субстанция коснулась кожи.  
Закари выронил нож и согнулся на полу, лишенный своего обычного изящества. Его руки были покрыты ожогами, на ладонях вздулись пузыри, но он не замечал этого, будто завороженный вглядываясь в лицо Хозяина. Нет, подумала Зои, беглого раба из Нового Света. Он не был больше ничьим хозяином, его корона исчезла, а власть была разрушена. Его темная кожа сморщилась, точно пергамент у пламени свечи, пальцы скрючились птичьими лапами, тело съеживалось и исчезало на глазах, но кровь продолжала струиться из уголка рта, черная и жуткая, она лилась на пол, образовывая лужу вокруг.  
Он был мертв, сказала Зои про себя и повторила опять – мертв, он умер, он никогда больше не притронется к ней, никогда не обидит Закари. Она должна была чувствовать радость, но не ощущала ничего. Голову будто сдавило обручем, боль разливалась по всему телу, парализовала конечности.  
Что они сделали.  
Они убили своего короля.  
– Зак… – прошептала она, чтобы позвать его на помощь, но Закари сидел неподвижно, уставившись на мертвеца. Тогда Зои снова перевела глаза на труп перед собой: он выглядел ужасно, неестественно, и она содрогнулась, заглянув в темные глазницы черепа. Мгновение на полу лежал скелет, а потом он рассыпался в пыль, черную и маслянистую, присоединившись к луже крови на полу. Плоская, идеально круглая, она притягивала взгляд своей зеркальной поверхностью. Закари медленно наклонился вперед, словно что-то тянуло его, заставляя взглянуть в темноту – а потом на секунду поднял голову и встретился глазами с Зои. И на лице его – она готова была поклясться всем, чем угодно – отразился страх.  
– Я не понимаю, – неразборчиво произнес он, едва ворочая языком. – Я не…  
Тени поднялись из кровавой лужи, потянулись к нему чернильными усиками дыма, проникая в рот, в глаза, обвивая голову. Это было похоже на превращение, Зои их достаточно перевидала, но сейчас происходило что-то совсем иное.  
Что они натворили.  
Тени собрались вокруг Закари, плотной черной пеленой покрыли его тело, изменяя его, преобразуя самую сущность. Кожаные шнурки у него на шее и на запястьях занялись огнем и истлели за считанные секунды, он закричал, но Зои не могла двинуться с места, даже если бы и хотела. В голове ее воцарился хаос – голоса шептали и требовали, молили о пощаде, приказывали. Она снова танцевала на пепелище своего дома. Снова мчалась по лесу на лошади, снова плыла по реке меж домов в Венеции. Она была частью стаи и без остатка принадлежала…  
Новому королю.  
Что они сделали, мучительно подумала Зои, фэйри не предупреждала об этом.  
Никто из них не знал.  
Она услышала – почувствовала, – что кто-то зовет ее, и потянулась к голосу, попыталась найти его, но вокруг была одна темнота. Она блуждала в ней, потеряв ощущение времени и пространства, перепутав верх и низ, утратив себя, пока не оказалась на маленькой площадке на самом верху лестницы. Зои подошла к краю и взглянула вниз: там лежал обнаженный человек в луже собственной крови, черной и блестящей, а на мраморном полу рядом с ним валялась карнавальная маска.  
Тот, кого звали Закари, открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, прямо на Зои. Его губы шевельнулись, и он выдохнул ее имя. Легче воздуха, оно дрогнуло и растворилось в окружающей пустоте:  
– Зои…  
А потом он умер во второй раз.

 

***

– Вы не знали?! – завопил Крис.  
– А что, непонятно? – огрызнулся Зак.  
Крис в шоке уставился на него, хлопая глазами:  
– Тебе это не приходило в голову?.. Ни разу? Ты ж вроде такой умный, ты мог предвидеть!.. Спросить у кого-нибудь!  
– У кого? – прорычал тот. – У ее папочки? У какого-нибудь мимо проходящего фэйри? Поставь себя на мое место и вообрази, что бы за этим последовало! Нет, спасибо! Я был идиотом, сам знаю!  
– Я этого не говорил, – пошел на попятную Крис, – ты вовсе не идиот! Зои, скажи ему!  
– Мой король, – она слизнула персиковый сок с ладони – выглядело это невероятно эротично, Крис аж заерзал в кресте, – до меня дошли слухи, что вы не идиот. Развейте же сомненья...  
– Мне было страшно, – вместо ответа сообщил он и повернулся к ним, глядя то на Криса, то на Зои. – Я не знаю, как описать. Просто жутко. Но я не мог помешать этому – какая-то часть меня просто стояла и наблюдала за превращением. Как будто это не со мной происходило, а с кем-то другим. И мне это нравилось, – добавил он, и Крис не понял, к чему относятся последние слова. Странно, что Зак вообще открыл рот и заговорил на эту тему. Крис повернулся к Зои и по ее глазам понял, что она тоже удивлена не меньше: должно быть, они двое никогда не вспоминали о том дне.  
– Все случилось давно, – спокойно сказал Эрлкениг, заметив их реакцию, – и переживать это снова не имеет смысла. Гончая убила короля, сила Дикой охоты сменила хозяина. На моем месте мог оказаться кто угодно, потому что личность неважна.  
– Ага, – насмешливо согласился Крис, – сам-то в это веришь?  
Зак мрачно глянул на него и сделал неуклюжую попытку сесть удобней, притвориться, что ему на все плевать. В эту минуту он как никогда походил на человека.  
– А мне говорил совсем другое, – протянула Зои. – Помнишь, как ты убеждал меня?..  
– Такое не забывается. Иногда мне казалось, что стоит отвернуться – и ты воткнешь нож мне в спину или перережешь горло.  
– Я думала об этом, – согласилась она, – только вряд ли бы подействовало.  
Зак ухмыльнулся, перестал обнимать себя руками, точно ему было холодно, и позвал Зои:  
– Иди сюда.  
Она сползла с кресла, подошла к Эрлкенигу и уселась к нему на колени, положила голову на грудь. На несколько секунд Крис почувствовал себя лишним, но потом они оба синхронно посмотрели на него, и это ощущение исчезло, будто его и не бывало.  
– Уже немного осталось, – сказал Зак, – потерпи.  
Это ты потерпи, хотел сказать Крис, но промолчал.

 

***

Зои лежала на полу и видела, как он поднимается, одетый в мерцающую тень. Нет, не тень. Плащ из заклинаний. Дрожь прошла по ее телу, страх сковал сердце. Сейчас он убьет ее. Нет никакой разницы. Их никто не предупредил, они не знали…  
Эрлкениг повернулся к Зои, почувствовал ее взгляд, и она увидела корону у него на голове: не призрачную, а настоящую, резной обруч из темного серебра, плотно обхвативший лоб. Лицо его было бледным, как у мертвеца, глаза ничего не выражали – напрасно Зои вглядывалась в них, стараясь обнаружить Закари. Его больше не существовало. Все напрасно.  
Она попыталась отползти в сторону, но руки и ноги не повиновались. Жалкий, хриплый стон вырвался из ее собственного горла. Король опустился рядом, двигаясь невыносимо медленно. Будто его тело забыло, как сгибаются суставы, будто человеческое сознание больше не управляло плотью. Его плащ распахнулся, и Зои увидела, что рваная рана у него на животе запеклась черной коркой, словно ее прижгли; то же самое произошло и с остальными порезами.  
Он взял ее руку в свою, и Зои вздрогнула от неожиданности: она ожидала ледяного прикосновения, но кожа его была теплой. Король смотрел на нее какое-то время, и постепенно Зои ощущала, как отступает боль. Голова ее прояснилась, руки больше не дрожали, и она могла бы отодвинуться в сторону, если бы захотела. Наверное, могла бы. Эрлкениг наклонился и прошептал так тихо, что она едва расслышала:  
– Прости меня.  
А потом он положил ладонь ей на лоб и вытянул силу. Он забрал все, что у нее было, и Зои снова повалилась на спину, хватая ртом воздух. Он иссушал ее. Он проник в самую глубину и поглотил все до капли, и когда этого оказалось мало, то проломил стену и нашел источник неслыханной энергии, о котором Зои никогда не подозревала. Он питается Охотой через нее, осознала Зои, барахтаясь в мутном тумане, он забирает столько силы, сколько может, чтобы исцелиться быстрее. Она не знала, сколько это длилось: несколько секунд или целую вечность, но, когда он убрал руку, она превратилась в шелуху от зерна. В высохшую скорлупку, в кожуру, снятую с яблока. Она не могла говорить, не могла пошевелиться, ей оставалось только лежать и радоваться, что он не уничтожил ее. Пока.  
– Дарина, – позвал король, и та подошла ближе, Зои ощутила это по едва заметному дуновению воздуха. – Забери ее отсюда и позаботься о ней.  
Зои почувствовала, как та усаживает ее, и судорожно вцепилась в Дарину.  
– Нет… – язык едва слушался ее, но Зои упрямо повторила. – Нет, не надо…  
Она в ужасе глянула на Эрлкенига, ожидая наказания, но вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, он кивнул:  
– Хорошо.  
Должно быть, Дарине все-таки удалось поднять ее и оттащить в сторону. Зои обнаружила, что сидит возле стены, а Дарина держит кружку с водой возле ее рта.  
– Осторожно, Зои. Потихоньку. Вот так.  
Она пила и слышала, как король говорит что-то, обращаясь к стае, вот только не могла разобрать слов. Когда вода кончилась, Зои отодвинулась, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит. Эрлкениг стоял перед всадниками, огромный и неподвижный, а потом он произнес всего одно слово, и голос его звучал сладким обещанием:  
– Мэллус.  
Та вышла вперед и отважно вскинула голову, встречая его взгляд:  
– Поздравляю с победой, король! Я готова служить тебе, при условии…  
– Нет, не готова, – он вскинул руки и одним движением свернул ей шею. Всадники зашумели, переговариваясь, гончие попрятались по углам. Зои вжалась в стену, хватаясь за Дарину и не в силах отвести глаз от происходящего. Не успело тело Мэллус обратиться в пыль, как Ратольд взревел, вскинул меч и кинулся на Эрлкенига. Тот молниеносно выхватил хлыст из воздуха и ударил, выбивая оружие. К Ратольду присоединился Квентин, и, чуть помешкав, Горан – наверное, они решили, что могут повторить то, что удалось Закари. Но король двигался быстрее них и бил без промаха: через миг Квентин уже лежал на полу с раздробленным горлом, а Ратольд зажимал пальцами рану на боку, из которой хлестала кровь. Эрлкениг отбросил Горана, точно тряпичную игрушку: он не желал развлекаться со своими жертвами, как прежний хозяин. Он не сделал ни одного лишнего движения, не нанес ни одного бессмысленного удара – только смертоносная четкость и точность.  
– Чеззо, – невыразительным голосом назвал он следующее имя, и Зои закрыла глаза, понимая, что за этим последует.  
Она хотела превратиться в невидимку, исчезнуть, не слышать ничего и не видеть. Наверное, именно поэтому Эрлкениг желал отослать ее, промелькнуло в голове у Зои, но мысль была настолько странной, что она не смогла ухватиться за нее, даже если бы и хотела.  
– Не смотри, – прошептала Дарина, обнимая ее, и Зои поняла, что ее глаза снова были открыты. Она должна была видеть, как он расправляется с ними, и какая-то часть ее ликовала. Он мстил за себя – и за нее тоже. Каждый, кто хоть раз притронулся к ним, подчиняясь приказу хозяина или по собственной воле, скоро обратился в прах, но были среди них и те, кто не обращал внимания на Зои. Убийцы и насильники, предпочитавшие жечь дома и убивать младенцев задолго до того, как присоединились к Дикой охоте. Король ничего не забывает, подумала Зои, и вспомнила, как Закари выспрашивал историю каждой гончей и всадника. Это было так давно, будто в другой жизни, но она все еще могла слышать его голос – тихий, мягкий.  
– Зои.  
Она оцепенела, когда Эрлкениг наклонился над ней – здесь и сейчас. Движением головы он отослал Дарину и поднял Зои на руки, прижимая к себе. Она была так слаба, что не могла оттолкнуть его, не могла двинуться, но зажмурилась, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо.  
Он пах иначе – кровью, своей и чужой, горьким, насыщенным ароматом смерти. Зои обнималась с Закари каждую ночь и привыкла к его запаху, научилась любить и большую черную кошку, в которую он превращался. Но новый король был другим, и ничего в нем не напоминало о Закари.  
Он отнес Зои в хозяйскую спальню, положил на кровать и начал зажигать свечи. Их было много, и постепенно в комнате становилось светлее. Зои поняла, что следит за каждым движением короля, и отвернулась, пытаясь не мучить себя вопросом, выглядит ли он менее бледным или это кажется из-за огня. Она пыталась убедить себя, что ей было все равно, что сейчас произойдет, но сердце колотилось в груди, точно птица в клетке.  
Эрлкениг сел рядом с ней и снова произнес ее имя:  
– Зои.  
А потом еще раз, настойчиво:  
– Зои, посмотри на меня.  
– Не хочу, – прошелестела она. Какая разница? Одно лицо сменило другое, вот и все, но сущность осталась прежней.  
– У нас получилось, Зои. Наш план сработал.  
Она могла бы притвориться, что это Закари. Убедить себя, уговорить, чтобы не было так больно.  
– Ты спасла меня, – он дотронулся до ее руки кончиками пальцев и погладил – осторожно, едва касаясь. – Я обязан тебе своей жизнью, Зои. И не только.  
Она хотела накричать на него, вцепиться ногтями, ударить, столкнуть, но могла только прошептать:  
– Это не ты.  
Он помолчал какое-то время, а потом, к ее удивлению и шоку, согласился:  
– Да, в какой-то мере ты права. Все изменилось, но я все еще люблю тебя, Зои.  
Хозяин каждую ночь повторял то же самое – возможно, в голосе его не было нежности, но сейчас она не хотела слышать ничего. Зои почувствовала, как по щекам у нее текут слезы, она застонала и перевернулась на бок, вырывая руку из его пальцев.  
– Я знаю, как тебе трудно, – сказал король, и почему-то у нее не возникло сомнений в его искренности. – И я надеюсь, что ты снова научишься доверять мне, Зои. Когда я увидел тебя впервые, в кофейне на Сан-Марко, то забыл, что скоро умру. Ты сидела в темноте, и все, что я мог разглядеть, – часть твоего лица под маской и платье, ярко-красное с черным узором. Я понял, что должен поцеловать тебя, чего бы мне это не стоило, и ты знаешь, я никогда не стану жалеть об этом поцелуе, как и о том, что случилось после. Я никогда не перестану заботиться о тебе и охранять тебя, Зои, только теперь я смогу делать это гораздо лучше.  
Тот, первый, тоже обещал позаботиться о ней. Он показал ей прекрасные картины и сказал, что пришел забрать ее и дать ей все, что она только пожелает. Сейчас она была на своем настоящем месте? А Закари? Где он теперь?  
Зои беззвучно плакала, уткнувшись в подушку.  
– Прости меня, – тихо сказал Эрлкениг и провел рукой по ее волосам.  
– Уходи, – пробормотала она в ответ, содрогаясь в ужасе от его прикосновений.  
Но, разумеется, он не ушел. Вместо этого он лег с ней рядом, и Зои не могла сдержать рыдание, вырвавшееся у нее из груди.  
– Я не собираюсь трогать тебя, – устало бросил он и добавил невпопад. – Ночь почти закончилась.  
Она лежала и думала над его словами: предупреждение это было или попытка успокоить? Если бы она попыталась сбежать, чтобы он сделал? Говорит, что любит, но в действительности будет так же терзать, как и ее отец?..  
Она лежала без сна, и существо рядом с ней, громадное и черное, тоже не желало засыпать, ощущая ее мысли и страхи. Хозяин, по крайней мере, не заставлял ее оставаться в кровати рядом с ним…  
– Прекрати это, – велел король. – Не вспоминай о нем хотя бы сегодня. Пожалуйста, – добавил он, и это была то ли просьба, то ли приказ, Зои не поняла. Она боролась со сном, но в конце концов проиграла: слабость одолела ее, сил на то, чтобы бодрствовать дальше, не осталось.  
Она заснула в постели с тем, кто пугал ее больше всего в мире, и спала глубоким сном, не видя кошмаров. Впервые за долгое время, а может быть – и за всю жизнь.

 

***

Ночь выдалась звездной и удивительно теплой для ноября. Охота подняла оленя в подлеске: гончие заливались лаем, а всадники подбадривали коней криками, но Зои было не до веселья. Она свернула в сторону на прогалине, оставив стаю по правую руку, и медленно продвигаясь в чащу. Если бы она попробовала сбежать сейчас, стал бы он искать ее?.. Воспользовался бы призывом?.. Приволок ее за волосы, унизил, ударил?  
Она пустила лошадь шагом, уронив поводья, и погрузилась в свои невеселые мысли. Опавшие листья шелестели под копытами, воздух пропах землей – влажной, напитавшейся воды, манящей. Если бы можно было лечь в нее и заснуть навсегда… Зои вспомнила кладбище в поместье, гранитные плиты, выщербленные от времени. Она бы лежала там, рядом с Эби, рядом со своей матерью и бабкой, она бы не была одна…  
Темная фигура выступила из-за деревьев, и Зои почувствовала, как ее сердце забилось быстрее. Король придержал своего коня, пропуская ее вперед, и некоторое время ехал рядом, не говоря ни слова. Сегодня он был одет для охоты: черный бархат и кожа, ремни перехватывали грудь поверх камзола, плащ ниспадал за спиной, а голову венчал рогатый шлем.  
– У меня есть для тебя подарок, – сказал Эрлкениг и протянул ей кинжал. Зои едва глянула на него, и сразу же узнала – тот, что принадлежал хозяину, с двойным заговоренным клинком. Она еще размышляла, а рука уже потянулась к оружию. Рукоять удобно легла в ладонь, Зои повертела кинжал, глядя, как играет свет на темном лезвии.  
– Гарольд сделает ножны по твоей мерке, только скажи ему, где бы хотела носить кинжал.  
Она кивнула, сомневаясь, следует ли поблагодарить его. Зои не знала, как вести себя с новым королем: он пугал ее, но минувший день они провели бок о бок в кровати. Он не притронулся к Зои и пальцем, а когда она проснулась, его уже не было рядом.  
– Что случилось с другим ножом? С тем, которым…  
Он кивнул, подтверждая, что понял ее:  
– Он растворился без остатка. Если бы ты захотела воспользоваться им снова…  
– Нет, – перебила Зои, вспомнив про ожоги на ладонях. Она мельком глянула на короля – его руки были в кожаных крагах.  
– Зои, если ты хочешь о чем-то спросить меня – спрашивай.  
Она жаждала задать ему миллион вопросов, но стоило только открыть рот, как все они вылетели из головы. Закрепленный годами опыт не злить хозяина сослужил теперь плохую службу – она боялась не окрика и удара, а того, что хрупкая иллюзия покоя разрушится в один момент.  
– Нет, ничего.  
Зои показалось, что Эрлкениг тихо вздохнул. Они проехали в молчании некоторое время, а потом он повернулся к ней и произнес:  
– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверила?  
Он поставил ее в тупик этим вопросом. Зои лихорадочно размышляла: попросить его никогда не притрагиваться к ней? Отпустить, стереть память?.. А может…  
– Убей меня, – сказала она недрогнувшим голосом.  
Король молчал. Глупая надежда вспыхнула и разлетелась на осколки: он никогда не оставит ее. Она принадлежит ему, она его собственность, он никогда не расстанется с ней подобру-поздорову. Он пришел за ней раз, будет приходить снова, и так будет до конца мира.  
– Хорошо.  
Зои не поверила своим ушам, но Эрлкениг придержал коня, перекинул ногу через седло и спрыгнул на землю возле большого дерева. Ошеломленная, она последовала за ним – неужели все будет так просто? То, о чем она мечтала почти два десятилетия, случится в один момент? Она больше не будет страдать, ей не придется терпеть издевательства, никто больше не погибнет от ее руки, никогда больше она не будет мчаться с Охотой...  
Король остановился напротив, и Зои заметила, что шлем больше не закрывает его лицо. Тени сплелись у него над головой плотной завесой, она видела, как они шевелятся и перетекают друг в друга, но лицо его оставалось спокойным и печальным.  
– Я сделаю все, что захочешь, – сказал Эрлкениг. – Ты умрешь быстро, и не будешь испытывать боли, твое тело превратится в прах и упокоится здесь, в лесу, и я клянусь, что никто и никогда не побеспокоит твой дух. Ты принимаешь мою клятву?  
Слушать его голос было мучением, но смотреть в его темные глаза – еще хуже.  
– Да, я принимаю, – отозвалась Зои.  
Медленно он снял перчатки и поднял руки к ее лицу, но тут же уронил их. Потом, будто сражаясь с собой, прикрыл глаза и глухо попросил:  
– Я могу поцеловать тебя еще раз?  
Последний раз. Это не помешает ему исполнить клятву, подумала Зои и кивнула.  
Король не торопился. Он оглядел ее, словно пытаясь запомнить, потом прижался лбом к ее лбу и провел рукой по щеке. Его теплое дыхание щекотало кожу. Зои чувствовала себя странно: напряжение между ними достигло пика, отступать было некуда, да и некогда – время вышло.  
Он поцеловал ее, осторожно прикасаясь к губам. Зои казалось, что с нее содрали всю кожу, оставив обнаженные нервы: так она еще никогда не чувствовала. Вся ее боль, разочарование и тоска исчезли в миг, сокрушенные силой его любви: он не хотел отпускать ее, но готов был это сделать. Он не хотел расставаться, но она попросила, и он должен был сдержать обещание, чего бы это ни стоило. Она была его проводником, его темной королевой, ради нее он выжил.  
Зои всхлипнула и открыла рот, подаваясь ему навстречу, простонала, обвивая руками за шею:  
– Закари!..  
Он целовал ее, как под сводами Старых Прокураций – ни на что не надеясь, не пытаясь остановить, удержать; едва повстречав ее, он уже должен был попрощаться.  
– Нет, – взмолилась Зои, прижимаясь к нему, – нет, пожалуйста.  
Она поторопилась. Все было не так. Зои вцепилась в своего короля, не желая отпускать, целовала его, задыхаясь, и он отвечал ей: его язык был у нее во рту, пальцы запутались в волосах. Прошлой ночью он выпил ее силу, сегодня он отдаст ей свою.  
Зои обиженно застонала, когда он отстранился. Эрлкениг положил руки ей на плечи и сжал пальцы, заставляя взглянуть на себя:  
– Я не хочу тебя терять, слышишь? Ты это понимаешь? Но я сделаю, что ты хочешь, Зои. Решай.  
– Я хочу тебя, – пробормотала она, находя губами его губы. Слезы текли по ее щекам, но Зои не обращала внимания: это всегда была соль, от крови или от слез, неважно.  
Король расстелил свой плащ на земле и уложил ее сверху. Он расстегнул все крючки на ее платье, развязал ленты, снял сапоги и нижнюю сорочку, и в конце концов Зои осталась перед ним нагой, как в день своего рождения. Он трогал ее и ласкал, покрывал поцелуями каждый дюйм ее кожи, и когда он вошел в нее, Зои закричала – не от боли, но от радости. Она больше не боялась, потому что все закончилось раз и навсегда, но все еще спрашивала себя: правда ли это? Действительно ли это происходит с ней?  
– Да, – прошептал Эрлкениг, опускаясь на нее, горячий и живой, – и, если ты захочешь, так будет целую вечность.  
Зои смотрела на него и не могла наглядеться: он был ее Закари, ярким и дерзким, но кроме этого он был кем-то иным – сильнее, старше. Древнее могущество текло у него в венах, сверкало искрами в глазах, будто звезды. Звезды… Зои подняла взгляд, пытаясь разглядеть их, но тень от его короны закрывала небо: черная, бархатная, бескрайняя.  
Пророчество сбылось.  
Все до капли, каждое слово.

 

***

– Ты ревешь как девчонка, – Зои остановилась, чтобы сообщить ему это.  
– Вся ваша долбаная стая сидит под дверью и обливается слезами, – недовольно пробормотал Крис, шмыгая носом. Он закинул ногу на ногу, пытаясь прикрыть внушительный стояк – история вырулила на чрезвычайно возбуждающую тропинку, чего он никак не ожидал. Это было круче любого фильма или книги (не то чтобы Крис много перевидал и тех, и других за свою жизнь), потому что он слышал все из первых уст, он мог почувствовать то же, что и Зои, он был внутри этой… страшной сказки с хорошим концом.  
– Ничего подобного, – Зак окинул его внимательным взглядом, конечно же, все заметил, но привлекать внимание не стал. – Они заняты своими делами, – лицо у него стало задумчивое, будто он прислушивался к чему-то, проверяя свою догадку, – развлекаются, как обычно.  
– Ты всегда знаешь, где они находятся и что делают? – не упустил случая задать вопрос Крис. – Все-все?  
– Да, – подтвердил тот, продолжая обнимать Зои, – это как знать, где находится твоя рука или нога. Не думать, просто ощущать их как часть себя. К этому нужно привыкнуть: не сразу, постепенно, но теперь я не могу вспомнить, как жил раньше без них, – он зарылся лицом в волосы Зои, и Крису опять стало неловко.  
– Так вы все выяснили тогда? Ты больше не боялась его?  
– Конечно, боялась, – Зои фыркнула, – я ходила вокруг короля, как будто он был этой взрывающейся штукой, как ее?..  
– Бомбой замедленного действия?  
– Точно! Я все время ждала подвоха, – она снова смотрела в сторону, точно видела что-то, недоступное человеческим глазам, – я перестала бояться, но училась доверять заново, и это… это было странно. Иногда прекрасно, время от времени удивительно, чаще всего непонятно.  
Зак перебирал ее волосы и молчал, позволяя говорить; Крис не мог отвести взгляда от его пальцев, и постепенно всеобщее напряжение спадало.  
– Все изменилось, – твердо сказала Зои, как будто подводя итог. – Стая стала другой – больше никаких бессмысленных убийств, поджогов и насилия. Мы приходили и забирали тех, кто принадлежал нам по праву, и все. Мы охотились, устраивали пиры, носились по миру, но все это было как-то... правильно? Я не знаю, как сказать, – она нахмурилась, – но мне кажется, это было гораздо более правильным, чем все, что делал прежний хозяин.  
Она ни разу не назвала его по имени, заметил Крис. Возможно, она так и не узнала, как его зовут – или заставила себя забыть, как страшный сон.  
Они все помолчали какое-то время, а потом Эрлкениг глянул в окно и сказал:  
– Рассвет близко.  
– Нет, вы обязаны мне рассказать, чем занимались следующие двести лет! Хотя бы немного! И я хочу услышать про Дарину, про Грегори, Джека, про Антона, Хайден и остальных! Как они появились в стае? Когда вы еще раз видели ту фэйри?  
Зак и Зои переглянулись.  
– Это уже совсем другая…  
– Ну хотя бы немножко! – взмолился Крис. – Зои, лучше расскажи, а то ведь я не отстану! Сами знаете, я могу кого угодно доставать месяцами! Вот, Бен подтвердит!  
Она вздохнула:  
– Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Ладно, я думаю, еще немного можно? – она вопросительно взглянула на Зака, и он кивнул:  
– Только совсем немного. 

 

***

– Опусти локоть. Вот так, еще ниже, расслабь его, – он поправил ее пальцы на ложе арбалета и критически оглядел Зои. – Нажимай на спусковой крючок очень плавно: думай, куда полетит стрела, направляй ее своей рукой, своими глазами… Зои! Что ты делаешь!  
Короткий болт взмыл в небо и пронесся высоко над веткой дерева, служившей мишенью.  
– Я вообще не понимаю, зачем мне нужно учиться стрелять! – возмущенно воскликнула она. – Ты подарил мне кинжал, я умею с ним обращаться! Но арбалет, – она взмахнула вышеупомянутым предметом в воздухе, и Эрлкениг забрал его, чтобы перезарядить, – он ужасно неудобный, тяжелый, мне с ним никогда не научиться управляться быстро! На меня кто-нибудь нападет? Ха! Ты убьешь его, не успею я тетиву натянуть!  
– А что если кто-то нападет на меня? – спокойно произнес он и подал ей арбалет. – Давай, Зои, соберись. На этот раз должно получиться.  
– Я не могу! – она отшатнулась в сторону, ощущая себя несчастной и разъяренной одновременно. – Найди себе кого-нибудь другого и тренируй!  
– Я не желаю никого другого, – его голос был полон бесконечного терпения, но в глазах искрился смех. – Не капризничай, Зои. Давай. Цель. Стрела. Как я тебя учил.  
– Не хочу! – воскликнула она, прекрасно понимая, что ведет себя, как ребенок. – Зачем тебе защита, ты король Дикой охоты! И я никогда не смогу тебя защитить, даже если буду стараться изо всех сил! Не хочу я арбалет! Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как надо стрелять?.. Всех умников в Италии этому учат с детства? Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты когда-нибудь…  
Он вскинул руку и не глядя нажал на спусковой рычаг – стрела вонзилась в дерево точно в намеченном месте. Зои мрачно на нее посмотрела.  
– Это нечестно. Ты используешь силу или еще как-то жульничаешь, а я так не могу, он тяжелый, – забурчала она себе под нос.  
– Зои.  
– Что.  
– Ты не стараешься.  
– Так объясни, почему я должна это делать! – вспылила она не на шутку. – Растолкуй мне! Ты хочешь, чтобы я доверяла тебе, а сам ничего не рассказываешь!  
Он глянул на нее темными глазами, молниеносно перезарядил арбалет, положил на ложе новый болт и развернул Зои к себе спиной, заставив снова взять в руки ненавистное оружие. Но только теперь он направлял каждое ее действие, четко и уверенно, прижимаясь сзади.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты могла постоять за себя. Кинжалы – это здорово, но ты должна научиться попадать в цель на расстоянии. Иногда мы не можем подойти близко, потому что препятствий слишком много, – он наклонился к ее уху, точно раскрывал секрет, – иногда мы даже не видим цель и бьем наугад. Я так делал… и ты должна, чтобы я мог доверять тебе. Твоей руке, глазам, твоему разуму. Когда я скажу «стреляй», ты выстрелишь, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – согласилась Зои.  
Король провел пальцами по ее оголенному плечу, и по коже пробежали мурашки. Она хотела, чтобы он не убирал руку. Продолжал трогать ее, раздел, целовал везде, где только можно, чтобы он…  
– Зои, соберись! – прорычал Эрлкениг. – Это важное дело!  
А то, чем они занимаются каждую ночь после этих его уроков, не важное? Зои хотела обидеться, но потом передумала, решив, что уже и так достаточно испытывает его терпение.  
Со вздохом она подняла арбалет, пытаясь прицелиться, но потом снова опустила руку.  
– Я не буду никого убивать по твоему приказу.  
– Не будешь.  
– И спать ни с кем не буду.  
Он склонил голову, ошеломленно глядя на нее, и Зои поспешила прояснить ситуацию:  
– Не то чтобы я хотела. Когда-либо. Вообще. То есть, ты, конечно, можешь подумать, что мы с Дариной…  
– Я знаю, – король перебил ее, – Зои, успокойся, я все знаю. Можешь не волноваться, я не заставлю тебя делать ничего, если ты сама не захочешь. За исключением некоторых действительно важных вещей.  
Его список важных вещей был обширен: он заставлял ее читать книги, запоминать названия стран и городов, слушать музыку (каким-то чудом, не иначе, в Вене они попали на скрипичный концерт – и Зои была поражена до глубины души), фехтовать, играть в кости, различать картины художников... еще что-то, новые пункты прибавлялись каждую ночь, каждую неделю. Он учил ее ценить время и смотреть на людей, а также – стрелять из арбалета.  
– Расслабь локоть.  
Она старательно следовала советам: пыталась провести прямую линию между наконечником стрелы и целью, прищуривала глаза, целилась изо всех сил – но думала только о том, как его тело прижимается к ней сзади, какой он горячий, как…  
– Стреляй. Ох, Зои!  
Этот выстрел был уже совсем неудачным: болт ушел в листву гораздо левее мишени. У Зои вырвался разочарованный стон, и тут Эрлкениг отпустил ее.  
– Пожалуй, ты права. Мне нужен кто-нибудь другой.  
– Как это? Стой, подожди…  
Он отвернулся и громко позвал:  
– Тамара! Иди сюда!  
– Нет! – возмутилась Зои. Она опустила арбалет на землю, встала ногой на стремя и натянула тетиву, торопливо выбрала новый болт и вставила на место. – Нет, ты же меня учишь! Сейчас должно получиться! Не зови ее!  
Она выстрелила, едва зацепив ветку, снова перезарядила, вскинула арбалет, выстрелила опять, и опять промазала.  
– Я научусь! – с жаром пообещала она. – Уже близко! Смотри, уже почти получилось!..  
Король смотрел на нее, сложив руки на груди, и ухмылялся.  
У него ушла еще пара лет, чтобы научить ее сносно управляться с арбалетом, но через несколько десятилетий Зои смогла отточить свое мастерство. Она стреляла во что угодно с какого угодно расстояния, била подвижную цель с такой же меткостью, как и неподвижную, могла стрелять хоть с закрытыми глазами! Арбалет перестал казаться ей тяжелым и громоздким, он стал продолжением ее руки, бесшумным, быстрым оружием, она свыклась с ним и полюбила.  
Это умение пригождалось ей – не раз, не дважды она вспоминала те слова, которые говорил король: иногда мы не можем подойти близко и вынуждены бить наугад.  
И так мы побеждаем.

 

***

Зои ревновала Эрлкенига. Он был ее, потому что она его выбрала, провела рядом тот ужасный год, она убила его (или спасла, как говорил король, не слушая бессвязных извинений). Он никогда не обмолвился, что она принадлежит ему, давая ей столько свободы, сколько это было вообще возможно, но теперь уже самой Зои хотелось, чтобы он был только ее. Ни к кому не притрагивался, не разговаривал, не целовал. Ревность душила ее, когда король приводил в стаю новых людей, кусок не лез в горло за одним столом с ними. Зои кричала, топала ногами, злилась, ненавидя себя за это. Собственница, как и ее отец, кошмарный, жуткий…  
Король находил ее в слезах и усаживался рядом, успокаивая, гладил по волосам.  
– Ты поймешь, Зои. Я люблю тебя, но их я тоже должен любить.  
– Должен? – всхлипывала Зои. – Как это – должен любить? Ты никому ничего не должен! Ты король Дикой охоты, это они обязаны тебя любить! Ты их лорд! Ты можешь приказать, что угодно!  
Он ничего не отвечал, только обнимал ее крепче и держал так, пока она не переставала плакать.  
Зои понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что он имел в виду. Эта любовь представлялась ей какой-то жестокой необходимостью, повинностью, неприятным долгом. Она задавалась вопросом, как мог ее отец быть хозяином Охоты – и не любить никого. Он говорил о любви постоянно, но в действительности не был привязан ни к Зои, ни к Мэллус или Ратольду, ни ко всем остальным приближенным. Может быть, это и было нарушением правил?.. Что он еще сделал не так?.. Где он ошибся?..  
Когда она поделилась своими размышлениями с Эрлкенигом, он не стал смеяться, но глянул задумчиво:  
– Может быть, и так.  
Зои почувствовала – король с ней не согласен. У него есть какое-то особое, свое представление об устройстве мира – нет, она прекрасно знает о планете, которая вращается вокруг Солнца, спасибо большое! – и в его картине жизни очень мало судьбоносных поворотов, предопределенных решений и мистических совпадений. Он полагается на какие-то свои законы, согласно которым он должен любить стаю. Целиком и полностью. Точка.  
Зои сражалась с ревностью недолго – лет пятьдесят, прежде чем поверила, что каждый новый всадник и гончая не уменьшают любви Эрлкенига к ней самой, а даже увеличивают. Это тоже было его особенным правилом, и ей оно нравилось больше всех.

 

***

Музыка была такой тихой, что поначалу Зои не придала ей значения. Это мог быть ветер, свистящий в кронах деревьев, шум реки, какие-нибудь путники, решившие погреться у костра, ночная птица или, в конце концов, привидение, обитавшее в стенах замка!  
Зои даже не была уверена, что кто-то, кроме нее, слышит мелодию –пока Эрлкениг не вывернулся из-за угла и не схватил ее за руку:  
– Нужно идти.  
– Куда? – удивилась Зои, но послушно последовала за ним вниз.  
– Ты разве не слышишь? – прорычал он и скривился. – Скорее, Зои!  
Он подсадил ее на лошадь и взлетел в седло сам: вся остальная стая уже собралась вокруг. Кони нетерпеливо переступали с ноги на ногу, гончие повизгивали, торопясь устремиться вперед, всадники вполголоса переговаривались между собой. Кто-то из старших знал, что происходит, поняла Зои, но не успела спросить. Король свистнул, и Охота помчалась в лес.  
Здесь музыка не стихала, а, казалось, только становилась громче. Зои пришпорила лошадь и оказалась рядом с Эрлкенигом.  
– Что происходит? – прокричала она, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Он не ответил, и она на какой-то момент подумала, что король и сам не знает. Но потом Эрлкениг все-таки откликнулся, коротко и жестко:  
– Вызов. Кто-то вызвал Дикую охоту.  
Зои не могла поверить, что такое возможно. Стая не подчиняется никому, ее нельзя контролировать, но мелодия ввинчивалась в уши все сильней и сильней, и когда ритм ее стал совсем уже нестерпимым, Зои выхватила арбалет.  
С гиканьем, лаем и свистом они вырвались на поляну, и тут музыка прекратилась. Король придержал коня перед двумя тонкими фигурками в светлых платьях, Зои наставила на них арбалет, но по спине ее пробежали мурашки. Что-то было не так. Бледные, точно лунный свет, на них глядели двое детишек: слишком спокойные и неподвижные, с безмятежными лицами. Они были похожи как две капли воды: белые волосы, длинные ресницы, прозрачные глаза и бескровные губы, а в руках каждый держал тонкую флейту. Зои присмотрелась внимательней и решила, что их музыкальные инструменты были выточены из кости.  
– Кто вы такие? Как вы осмелились призвать меня? – спросил Эрлкениг, и голос его грохотал, будто гром.  
– Мы принесли послание от Зимнего Двора…  
– …для хозяина Дикой охоты. Наша королева желает…  
– …видеть тебя на празднике Долгой Ночи.  
Они говорили по очереди, подхватывая фразы друг за другом, и это было жутко. У той, что справа, голос был чуть повыше, и Зои решила, что это девочка – но она не была девочкой в привычном смысле этого слова. Они оба не были детьми – фэйри, носящие маски детей, ледяные, невозмутимые. Зимний Двор? Зои никогда не слышала про него, но король ничем не выразил свое удивление.  
– Прием состоится…  
– …через три ночи, на четвертую, – тот, что слева, подал Эрлкенигу белоснежный конверт, и король наклонился в седле, принимая приглашение рукой в черной перчатке. – Королева рекомендует вам…  
– …прибыть без опоздания и взять…  
– …всю свою свиту с собой.  
– Ответ должен быть получен…  
– …немедленно.  
Они замолчали и уставились на него своими глазами, похожими на шарики льда.  
– Опусти арбалет, – скомандовал Эрлкениг, и Зои поняла, что он обращается к ней. – Я принимаю приглашение, – после секундной паузы сообщил он, – передайте королеве мою благодарность, мы будем там.  
Близнецы синхронно склонили головы.  
– Но впредь я бы предпочел, чтобы со мной связывались каким-либо другим способом, – в его бархатном голосе прорезалась сталь, – без использования подобных трюков!  
– Мы передадим Зимней королеве…  
– …твою просьбу, – Зои показалось, или в последних словах был затаенный сарказм. – Однако не можем гарантировать…  
– …что другой способ…  
– …понравится тебе больше.  
Эрлкениг сжал зубы так, что они еле слышно заскрипели, но когда начал говорить, в его словах не было злости:  
– Уверен, я смогу договорится с вашей королевой. Передайте ей мое почтение, – он наклонился, гораздо ниже чем следовало, цепляя рогатым шлемом низкие ветки деревьев  
Близнецы переглянулись, подняли руки и сцепили бледные пальцы, потом поднесли флейты к губам и одновременно взяли какую-то резкую, пронизывающую ноту. Зои поморщилась, на мгновение закрыла глаза – а когда открыла, фэйри уже исчезли.  
– Мне это совершенно не по душе, – начала она, но король развернул коня, не слушая ее, и помчался обратно в замок.  
Зои нашла его на заднем дворе, нехарактерно мрачного и угрюмого.  
– Я думаю, ты поторопился. Не стоило соглашаться на это приглашение: кто знает, чего они хотят! Никогда не доверяй фэйри, они хитрые, лживые…  
– Я – фэйри, – сообщил он, внезапно оказываясь рядом с Зои, так, что его лицо едва не касалось ее. Темные глаза метали молнии, рот кривился в усмешке. – Говоря про них, ты говоришь и про меня. Я пойду туда, я должен там быть… но почему они решили, что имеют право обращаться со мной, как со своей игрушкой! – взревел он.  
Зои отшатнулась, недоверчиво глядя на Эрлкенига.  
– Эти близнецы были жуткие, согласна, но вызов – всего лишь мелодия, я не понимаю, чем тебе…  
– Всего лишь?! – он схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты его слышала? Что ты слышишь? Ты хотя бы представляешь…  
– Закари, – Зои бесстрашно уперлась ладонями в его грудь. – Успокойся, Закари.  
Он оцепенел, даже дышать перестал. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом глаза его посветлели – совсем немного, но теплый шоколадный оттенок сменил непроглядную черноту. Его рогатый шлем превратился в тень, которую развеял порыв ветра, растрепавший волосы; еще мгновение – и перед Зои стоял человек, которого она полюбила.  
– Что ж, ты прав, – она подняла руку и прикоснулась к его лицу. – Я не могу представить, что ты слышишь, потому что для меня призыв – только музыка. Я так и не смогла до конца понять, кто ты теперь, кем ты стал – и они тоже не знают. Возможно, нам нужно пойти туда и рассказать им – этому Зимнему Двору, их королеве, еще кому-то, – что с тобой не стоит шутить.  
Он иронично приподнял бровь:  
– Минуту назад ты говорила мне, что беспокоится не о чем.  
– Точно, – Зои заставила его наклониться, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и прошептала, почти касаясь губ. – Никто не заставит нас делать то, чего мы не хотим.  
– Никто, – эхом произнес он и подался вперед, находя ртом ее рот, целуя жадно, проникая языком глубоко.  
Это были его слова, Эрлкениг повторял их Зои снова и снова, пока она не поверила. Никто не заставит нас – вместо молитвы, вместо заклинаний, лучшее признание в любви.  
Никто. Нас. Не заставит.

 

***

Зои казалось, что она перенеслась в Америку и снова стала угловатой девочкой-подростком, прислуживающей за столом в поместье. Она чувствовала взгляды со всех сторон: изучающие, презрительные, надменные. Вот только теперь она не боялась ни взглядов, ни слов, ни чего-то посерьезней – на этот случай в складках платья у нее был припрятан кинжал. Эрлкениг предупредил, чтобы Зои не вздумала начинать ссору первой, но ничего не сказал о том, что следует делать, если кто-то попытается обидеть ее.  
От присутствия фэйри воздух будто искрился – интересно, чувствовали ли они то же самое? Зои взяла с подноса бокал шампанского, но едва пригубила его, предпочитая глазеть по сторонам, нежели наслаждаться едой и питьем, которых здесь было в избытке.  
– Это только мне кажется, или они ждут не дождутся, когда мы уйдем? – пробормотала Дарина. Она и Старый Джек сопровождали Зои в прогулке по огромному залу, наполненному гостями, в то время как Эрлкениг разговаривал с королевой Зимних. Та была хороша собой – пожалуй, гораздо больше, чем просто «хороша»: Зои с трудом оторвала взгляд, ощущая странный трепет в груди, но спустя пару минут не смогла бы описать, что во внешности этой женщины было такого особенного. Смотреть на нее было трудно, как на искрящийся под луной снег – как ни поворачивай голову, все равно не рассмотришь, только глаза заболят.  
– Нет, не кажется, – группа фэйри поспешила исчезнуть, стоило только Зои двинуться в их сторону. – Разве прежний король ни разу не посещал Зимний Двор?  
Она имела в виду того, что был до ее отца, и Дарина прекрасно это поняла.  
– Это было так давно, что о нас успели позабыть, – она улыбнулась какому-то мужчине в ледяной кирасе, но он остался равнодушен к ее чарам. – Возможно, нынешняя королева не представляет, что делать с Дикой охотой, – и позвала сюда Эрлкенига, дабы узнать, не сговорился ли он за ее спиной с Летними.  
Конечно. Раз существовал Зимний Двор, то где-то был и Летний. Зои терлась в догадках, пытаясь представить масштабы всего мира фэйри. Дворец, в котором проходил бал, явно не принадлежал к числу выстроенных людьми, и отыскать его было не так легко, как она думала.  
– Зимние и Летние враждуют между собой? – спросила Зои, пытаясь разглядеть в толпе высокую фигуру в черном.  
– Враждуют? – удивился Джек. – Вот уже семь веков между ними идет война!  
Он вместе с Дариной засыпал ее кучей подробностей, но Зои уже не было столь интересно: услышав о войне, она готова была убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Белый замок теперь не казался ей загадочным, а королева – прекрасной, все это была западня, большая ловушка, в которую опрометчиво кинулся Эрлкениг, а она не остановила его!  
Блуждая по залу, Зои наткнулась на группу из трех фэйри – к ее удивлению, они не стали убегать, а повернулись к ней.  
– Приветствую, – произнесла одна из них. Зои открыла рот, чтобы ответить ей, но не смогла произнести ни звука – это была та фэйри, из сада с ландышами! Она выглядела совсем иначе: волосы убраны в высокую прическу, на пальцах сверкали кольца, а белое платье выдавало принадлежность к Зимнему Двору. – Похоже, ты не слишком наслаждаешься приемом?  
– Я бы предпочла что-то не такое напыщенное, – сказала Зои быстрее, чем успела подумать, – с меньшим количеством льда и снега.  
Правда была в том, что она уже начинала мерзнуть – даже если и не чувствовала холода – мерцающие белые поверхности создавали эффект ледяной пустыни.  
– Интересный ответ, – у второй фэйри голос был похож на перезвон колокольчиков. Она дотронулась до щеки Зои ледяными пальцами. – Мне нравится твоя кожа. Она похожа на шоколад, и такая же теплая… сколько ты хочешь за нее?  
– За мою кожу? – в шоке переспросила Зои. Рука ее потянулась к рукояти кинжала, и тут в дело вступила третья фэйри.  
– Не пугай ее, Сафир. Эта девочка пришла с Дикой охотой, у нее есть клыки. Скажи, правду говорят, что твой король когда-то был гончей? Он ненасытен в постели, как зверь?.. Он перекидывается, когда скачет на тебе?.. Скажи нам, так ли велик его член, как говорят?..  
Зои взглянула на Уиллоу – та едва заметно подкатила глаза, выражая отношение к подобным вопросам.  
– За мою кожу я хочу твою печень – приготовлю ее с луком на обед. Мой король перекидывается, когда захочет, а член у него раздвоенный на конце.  
Дарина громко фыркнула.  
– Прошу меня простить, – Зои церемонно поклонилась, развернулась на каблуках и едва не столкнулась с Эрлкенигом. Он подошел неслышно, как и всегда, и, судя по всему, слышал все, что она только что сказала.  
– Дамы, – мягко поздоровался король, обнимая Зои. – Кажется, нас не представили друг другу.  
– Эти молодые леди – Сафир и Адель, а мое имя Вальда, – усмешка бродила по лицу старшей фэйри, когда она представляла их. Другое имя, другое место, и Зои поняла, что та не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал об их прежней встрече. По крайней мере, не эти ее подруги точно.  
– Рад знакомству, – он смотрел только на ту, которая назвала себя Вальдой. Адель пожирала Эрлкенига глазами, а Сафир поглядывала то на него, то на Зои, время от времени облизывая губы кончиком языка. Ее зубы, мелкие и острые, были похожи на зубы какого-то хищного зверька, и Зои прижалась к королю еще сильнее. – Прошу прощения за то, что прервал вашу беседу.  
– Нет, – выдохнула Адель, – не извиняйтесь. Я бы с удовольствием продолжила обсуждение лично с вами… наедине.  
– Боюсь, в таком случае наши желания не совпадают, – одна только Зои слышала сарказм в его голосе. – Я вынужден покинуть вас и забрать мою всадницу, чтобы представить ее гостям. Приятно было видеть вас здесь, – это опять было адресовано только Вальде, и она кивнула.  
– Надеюсь, не в последний раз.  
– Вы должны появляться на приемах чаще, – поддержала ее Сафир, и Адель согласно кивнула.  
Эрлкениг отвел Зои в сторону, и только оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии от этих двух, она смогла вздохнуть с облегчением.  
– Ну и сучки! Ты бы слышал, что они болтали!  
– Не ругайся. И я слышал достаточно, – он кинул на нее любопытный взгляд. – Раздвоенный?..  
– Это была шутка, – попыталась оправдаться Зои, торопливо глотая свое шампанское, которое наконец согрелось в ее руке до нормальной температуры. – Интересно, что Вальда делает с ними? Ты же ее узнал, это…  
– Да, – перебил он, и это звучало как конец разговора о фэйри. – Зои, здесь есть кое-кто, с кем я хочу тебя познакомить. 

 

***

– И кто это был? Что хотела от тебя королева? Что с этими двумя девицами, вы встречались еще когда-нибудь? Нет, это нечестно, я хочу дальше! – взвыл Крис, когда понял, что не получит ответа ни на один из своих вопросов. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время точно. – Вы точно издеваетесь! Я хочу узнать еще про фэйри и Зимний Двор, а она останавливается на самом интересном месте!  
– Это неинтересно, – Зои пожала плечами и покосилась на Зака. – Скучные разговоры, много политики и интриг. Хотя однажды…  
– Время, – напомнил Эрлкениг, и она тут же замолчала.  
Крис застонал от досады:  
– Еще что-нибудь! Пожалуйста! Кто знает, когда я вас снова увижу!  
Они переглянулись: Зои вопросительно, она явно обладала неиссякаемым запасом историй в рукаве, а вот Зак неохотно.  
– Ты живешь в одном доме с Бенедиктом, вот и приставай к нему! Пусть он рассказывает истории!  
– А ты мог бы потом пересказать им нам, – ввернула Зои.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я за ним шпионил? – ужаснулся Крис, который до сих пор не мог постичь масштабы катастрофы, перевернувшей его жизнь после встречи с Беном.  
– Ничего подобного, – сказал Эрлкениг после паузы. – Я никогда не просил тебя о подобных вещах. А Бенедикт? Не считая того первого раза, разумеется.  
– Нет, – возмутился Крис, – не было такого больше! Честное слово, я клянусь! Я спрашиваю, потому что мне самому любопытно, а не из-за Бена! Да как ты вообще подумал!.. Вместо того чтобы подозревать, расскажите еще про фэйри! Про тот дворец! Где он находился? Там действительно было так холодно?..  
– Там было холодно, – эхом отозвалась Зои. 

 

***

Ветер швырнул в лицо пригоршню колючего снега, но Зои даже не поморщилась. Она шагала вперед, радуясь, что давно сменила громоздкий кринолин на кожаные штаны и короткую пелерину из меха, не стеснявшую движений.  
Город лежал перед Дикой охотой обманчиво тихий, будто вымерший, но в действительности Зои могла ощутить его мощь под каменными мостовыми. Город затаился, словно выжидая, готовясь к взрыву, и она надеялась, что все произойдет лишь после того, как король отыщет нужное. Она спрашивала его уже несколько раз, зачем они здесь, но Эрлкениг не отвечал: только советовал ей быть наготове и смотреть по сторонам. Зои смотрела – и взгляд ее утопал в белой пелене метели. Была только ночь и метель, и редкие всполохи костров на улицах, и далекие хлопки – выстрелы.  
В городе было опасно.  
Зои отчасти нравилось это – человеческая жизнь здесь кипела, несмотря на ледяную корку зимы, напряжение ощущалось в каждом доме – все было живым, настоящим, насыщенным. Но кроме этого она слышала сладковатый запах гнили из подворотен: мертвецов здесь хоронили, закапывая в снег. Зои хотелось убраться отсюда поскорее и одновременно – остаться и исследовать, обойти все мосты и дворцы бесплотной тенью, увидеть, что же будет с городом. Но король шел дальше, и она следовала за ним, подстегиваемая любопытством.  
Эрлкениг завернул за угол дома и остановился, разглядывая два тела, лежавшие на снегу. Они были мертвы недавно, Зои могла разглядеть темные пятна крови и не понимала, зачем королю понадобились трупы – но тут он без всякого почтения поднял того мертвеца, который лежал сверху, и отшвырнул его в сторону. А потом опустился на колени в снег, склоняясь над вторым – который, к безграничному удивлению Зои, еще дышал. Она подошла ближе, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо, и удивленно охнула.  
Совсем еще мальчишка, он смотрел вверх невидящими глазами. Снежинки блестели на его ресницах, кудрявые волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он приоткрыл рот, точно стараясь сказать что-то, и король осторожно приподнял его, прислоняя к стене.  
– Я не хотел, – пробормотал он и попытался вздохнуть, но закашлялся, и Эрлкениг придержал его, не давая завалиться набок. – Я не думал, что все так будет… честное слово… Это был приказ… они приказали нам стрелять…  
Он убил человека, поняла Зои и покосилась на труп. Может быть, не одного.  
– Я не хотел, – повторил мальчишка. Он был бледным и каким-то вялым: не трясся от холода, не стучал зубами, а когда он говорил, пар не вырывался из его рта. Одну руку он прижимал к груди, а когда отвел ее, на ладони блеснула кровь. – Я умираю?.. – растерянно спросил он.  
Эрлкениг стянул перчатки и обхватил его лицо руками.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Антон, – еле слышно ответил тот. – Ты пришел, чтобы помочь мне?.. Я не думал, что все так получится… я правда не хотел…  
– Ш-ш-ш, – король провел пальцами по его губам. Зои знала, что сейчас произойдет, но не могла сдвинуться с места: странное чувство сдавило ее грудь. Она смотрела, как Эрлкениг склоняется над человеком, как гладит его по лицу, слышала его шепот:  
– Я могу забрать тебя отсюда. Могу сделать так, чтобы тебе не было холодно. Ты никогда не будешь испытывать ни жажды, ни голода.  
– Я не хотел никого убивать, – всхлипнул Антон.  
Зои стало его жалко.  
– Знаю, – сказал Эрлкениг. – Никто не хочет убивать, но иногда приходится делать это, чтобы не убили нас самих. Я предлагаю тебе выбор. Ты можешь остаться здесь и умереть, а можешь пойти со мной.  
Мальчик вцепился в его руку, будто пытаясь согреться прикосновением к теплой коже.  
– Кто ты такой?  
Король мгновение помешкал:  
– Я не могу сказать сейчас. Но я могу пообещать, что позабочусь о тебе.  
Антон перевел взгляд на Зои, которая неподвижно стояла в тени:  
– А она?..  
– Она со мной, – ответил Эрлкениг, не оборачиваясь. – Когда-то она была, как ты. Потерянная, напуганная, одинокая. Она так же боялась умирать, но не могла больше жить.  
– И ты забрал ее?..  
Голова у Зои закружилась. Тот, другой, забрал ее, он уничтожил ее и изменил. Закари не имел к этому никакого отношения, но Закари тоже давно исчез, и лишь изредка она видела его в темных глазах Эрлкенига, только ей он приоткрывал свою память…  
– Да, – сказал король. – Она пошла со мной, и теперь она жива и может распоряжаться своей жизнью. Так что решай, чего хочешь ты. Умереть здесь или прожить еще сотни лет. Ты никогда не увидишь солнца, но тысячи ночей будут твоими, ты никогда не встретишься со своими родными, но у тебя будет новая семья. Решай, времени почти не осталось.  
Слезы замерзали на ресницах Антона и блестели льдинками.  
– Это… это будет больно? – выдохнул он.  
– Очень. Но я буду рядом, – Эрлкениг прижался лбом к его лбу, – я буду все время рядом, я тебе обещаю.  
Зои кусала губы, и ветер обжигал их каждым порывом. Так могло быть и с ней. Хозяин мог быть ласковым, нежным, он мог уговаривать, не скрывая правды. Тот, другой – или этот, настоящий.  
– Я не хочу умирать, – прорыдал Антон. – Я пойду с тобой, пожалуйста, только не заставляй меня никого убивать!  
– Хорошо, – прошептал король, и Зои знала, что это обещание он сдержит.  
Он расстегнул пальто на мальчике, не боясь запачкаться в крови, и начертил первую руну на груди – только пальцами, не выпуская когтей. Сотню с лишним лет назад Зои и не думала, что такое возможно. Густое, осязаемое колдовство разлилось в воздухе, и даже метель утихла, повинуясь приказу. Мальчик кричал, будто ему сердце вырывали, но Зои слышала только собственные крики, чувствовала запах пепла. Вторая руна легла рядом с первой, Эрлкениг прерывисто выдохнул. Снег таял вокруг его колен, обнажая островок земли, тень от тяжелой короны на голове становилась все больше и больше с каждой секундой. Фразы на языке, который был древнее мира, текли с его губ, но Зои понимала только отдельные слова: о смерти и вечной жизни, о переходе, о том, что не будет рассвета, но будет свет звезд…  
Третья руна закрыла обратный путь навсегда, сожгла человечность, принесла покой. Зои вздернула руку к горлу, комкая пушистый мех пелерины – по телу катился пот, нервы были напряжены до предела. И тогда Эрлкениг обернулся через плечо и посмотрел на нее – он знал, о чем она думает, знал, что она чувствует, и так было каждый раз, с каждым новым всадником и новой гончей в стае. Он знал, о чем она жалеет, за что благодарит, чего не боится больше. Он любил ее – и этого мальчика, замерзшего и окровавленного, и Охоту, застывшую в ожидании, и мир, который дал им всем возможность выжить – пусть и такой ценой.  
Антон заворочался под рукой короля, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Пора было двигаться дальше.  
Зои улыбнулась: слабо, но искренне. Наконец-то она начинала понимать.

 

***

Она не убивала, но Эрлкениг убивал из-за нее, и не раз. В двадцать шестом он свернул шею парню, который назвал Зои «черномазой сучкой», или это было в тридцать четвертом? Тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвертом, конечно. Года проносились мимо, оставляя в памяти только смутные картины сменяющихся городов и стран. Однажды король привез Зои в Южную Каролину, где было старое поместье, но там уже ничего не напоминало о прошлом: на месте дома вырос жилой квартал, кладбище оказалось погребено под торговым центром. Она не почувствовала ничего и порадовалась этому – теперь она была окончательно свободна. Никакие призраки не тревожили ее и не могли потревожить впредь. Люди стали казаться Зои странными, забавными существами – она помнила, что сама когда-то была смертной, но память эта была далекой и словно бы принадлежала другому существу. Той Зои, которая бегала босиком и ненавидела нарядные платья. Той, которая сожгла свой дом и умерла на пепелище. Другая Зои – всадница, носящая арбалет за спиной и зачарованный кинжал в ножнах – нравилась ей гораздо больше.  
Эрлкениг соглашался с ней, но никогда не говорил ничего. Он вообще предпочитал не вспоминать о прошлом – у него всегда находились дела гораздо более увлекательные.  
И ему ужасно нравились смертные. Он брал Зои на вечеринки, на концерты, на приемы, где они назывались чужими именами и притворялись парочкой заезжих богачей – и пили коктейли, и целовались по углам, и слушали разговоры вокруг, посмеиваясь над человеческими проблемами.  
Время шло, и каждая ночь была подарком, приключением, жизнью. 

 

***

Зои мчалась по берегу реки, подставляя лицо ветру, когда услышала призыв во второй раз. Этот звук нельзя было перепутать ни с чем другим – тихий и слабый, он приковывал внимание мгновенно, он звал и манил. Зои остановилась и придержала коня, начала оглядываться в поисках Эрлкенига, но он оказался рядом с ней, отбрасывающий гигантскую тень в лунном свете. Его лицо невозможно было разглядеть под шлемом, но Зои ощущала злость, которая исходила от короля. Она так и не узнала, что слышал он, но сейчас Эрлкениг был в ярости.  
– Туда, – прорычал он, указывая направление. – Он там.  
Зои направила лошадь вслед за ним и прокричала:  
– Опять Зимние? Что им нужно от нас?  
– Не Зимние, человек!  
Это было что-то новое – смертные никогда не осмеливались подходить близко к Дикой охоте, они отворачивались и делали вид, что ничего не происходит, даже если сталкивались с призрачными всадниками.  
– Чего он хочет? – поразился Антон.  
– Сейчас узнаем, – Дарина хищно оскалилась и хлестнула своего коня. – Пошел, пошел!  
Гончие рекой неслись впереди, лаем предупреждая жертву о своем приближении – и голоса их стали еще громче в какой-то момент. Они нашли того, кто вызвал Охоту, поняла Зои. Музыка резко оборвалась. Стая поднялась на открытый холм, и тогда Зои увидела его: смертный стоял, недоверчиво глядя на них, сжимая в одной руке флейту, а в другой потрепанный рюкзак. Буквально мгновение она видела его глаза, широко распахнутые от ужаса – а потом он повернулся и бросился бежать.

 

***

 

– Ох, – выдохнул Крис и снова повторил. – Ох. Это было страшно. То есть, я имею в виду, тогда… Я думал, вы меня убьете.  
Лай гончих, ржание коней, крики всадников все еще стояли у него в ушах. Он чувствовал боль в колене, которым ударился об камень, пересохшее горло не хотело пропускать воздух. Крис помнил свой ужас, когда хозяин Дикой охоты наклонился к нему, помнил, как блестели глаза сквозь прорези в шлеме, как когтистая рука схватила его за футболку.  
– Мой король должен был убить тебя тогда, – проворковала Зои, но он только фыркнул в ответ.  
– И кому бы ты тогда рассказывала свою историю?  
– Ты меня заставил! – возмутилась она, но Крис покачал головой:  
– Ну уж нет! Никого из вас невозможно заставить делать что-то против воли, и ты мне это сейчас как раз доказала!  
Зои обернулась к Заку в поисках поддержки, но Эрлкениг тоже улыбался:  
– Он прав. Некоторые истории просто должны быть рассказаны.  
Крис глубоко вздохнул, переводя дыхание. Он представить не мог, что с ним было бы сейчас, не встреть он Дикую охоту. Конечно, можно как Зои считать это знаком свыше – Сара, которая хотела отомстить, колдун, нанявший Бена, сам Бенедикт… А может, это только случай?  
Была такая детская игрушка, калейдоскоп. Крис чувствовал, будто ее встряхнули у него перед глазами и дали посмотреть на узоры внутри. Крошечные стекляшки пересыпались и складывались, царапали острыми гранями: это было прекрасно и ужасно одновременно. Какая-то его часть – та, что еще приходила в недоумение от сверхъестественного, – пыталась воспринять рассказ Зои как страшную сказку. Некоторые места она назвала и описала довольно подробно, но некоторые едва упомянула. Это был только набросок, эскиз большого путешествия: кое-где он расцвел красками и деталями, но большее пространство картины было описано схематично и очень расплывчато.  
Другая его часть верила каждому слову, и воображение заполняло недостающие пробелы, подставляя года и названия городов там, где они не были указаны. Он мог увидеть все это. Пережить вместе с ними.  
Зои соскользнула с колен Зака, и тот поднялся с кресла, поставил книгу на полку в шкафу. Потом подошел к столу и поднял орхидею – неожиданно бережно и осторожно, стараясь не повредить белые лепестки.  
– Она дала ее мне. Теперь я понимаю, зачем, – он повертел цветок между пальцев. Зои подошла к королю и уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, приобняла руками:  
– Нам пора.  
– Я знаю.  
Он аккуратно пристроил орхидею у нее в прическе и поправил волосы. Тень пронеслась по лицу Эрлкенига и исчезла, плечи распрямились, будто кто-то снял с них груз.  
– Я хочу еще, – брякнул Крис, – пожалуйста, скажите, что будете рассказывать мне истории каждый Хэллоуин! Уверен, вы их целую кучу знаете! Не обязательно про вас обоих… все, что угодно!  
– Посмотрим, – уклончиво сообщил тот.  
– На что это?!  
– На твое поведение.  
– Опять издеваешься, – пробормотал Крис и глянул в окно, темнота за которым сменилась серой утренней мглой, знаменующей скорый рассвет. Зак проследил за его взглядом и негромко сообщил:  
– Поднимайся. Мы забросим тебя домой.  
– Забросим? Мне не нравится это слово… – Крис вспомнил свой последний опыт общения с лошадьми и замотал головой. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но пожалуйста, пусть это будет обычный, скучный портал!  
– Не-а, – протянула Зои, – ты обязан прокатиться с нами!  
– Я только что вспомнил, у меня дела! Важные! Бен будет ругаться!..  
Не слушая его воплей, Эрлкениг положил руку на плечо Крису и подтолкнул к двери:  
– Нельзя отказываться от хорошей прогулки.  
– В хорошем обществе, – добавила Зои.  
– Я вас ненавижу, – буркнул Крис, ощущая, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку. – И откуда вы только взялись на мою голову, психи ненормальные…  
Они тянули его за собой, не обращая внимания на протесты. Внизу ржали лошади и переговаривались всадники, а где-то за окнами замка неторопливо вставало солнце, знаменуя начало нового дня.


End file.
